


The Paradigm Realization

by mphs95



Category: Sheldon Cooper - Fandom, Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 72,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphs95/pseuds/mphs95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shamy are at a crossroads as Sheldon takes off to figure out his life. Amy decides to not only accept a summer position out of state but also debates whether she wants to be with Sheldon. How does he cope with the fact that he has a real chance of losing the only person he considers his equal? Can the gang and family help? </p>
<p>Rated M for future smut and strong language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello folks. This is my first Big Bang Theory fanfiction. I'm a big Shamy fan and I hope I do them justice. I may go OOC on occasion but I try to stick w/ storylines as much as possible. Let me know what you think.

_The young man sat looking out at Gulf of Mexico from the windows of the suite. The stress and excitement of the last several hours were ebbing away as the high strung young man was feeling…..relaxed._

_Yes, relaxed. He realized during the chaos of the last several months how much he had grown. Who would have imagined that he would be here now thanks to the Big Bang Theory of all things?_

_Knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon, he got comfortable as he thought back to the beginning….._

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The train flew through the Arizona desert. Usually Sheldon was bouncing with excitement when on a train no matter what the time was, but not this time.

He was on the train not three minutes after he left when he realized he never said goodbye to Amy. He called her later to check in. She sounded all right, but even he could hear the pain in her voice. He screwed up, but he didn't know what to do.

He called her later that night multiple times, but after a few rings each went to voice mail. The realization of it hit him like a ton of bricks.

_'She's screening my calls'_

Even Sheldon knew what that meant and it wasn't good for him.

* * *

 

                    The next day the train arrived in Albuquerque. He was there one hour and became bored as all get out. He changed trains as he decided he wanted to avoid Texas. Two days later, the train reached Vicksburg, Mississippi. In spite of himself, he did enjoy the history of the city. In Huntsville, he visited the US Space and Rocket Center and screamed with delight as he rode the Space Shot, but he vowed never to tell Wolowicz.

                    At each stop, he always picked up a souvenir or two, one always involving a monkey. When he got to Tallahassee, he purposely got out long enough to stretch his legs and go back as Florida was nothing more than a cesspool of flash and tourism. To kill time, he went online and downloaded songs he had heard on his stops. He wasn't sure why, but he just knew he had to have them.

                    He made several more stops in the South. Two weeks after he left, he arrived in Washington DC and found himself at the National Zoo. Seeing the koalas didn't cheer him up like they always did in the past. However, when he arrived at the monkeys, he felt happiness for a second as they reminded him of his neuroscientist vixen. Every stop after that if there was a zoo, he went to see the monkeys to keep any contact with Amy alive.

                    He got as far as Maine, even going out onto a whale watching. The place he stayed at overnight recommended he buy another layer of clothing and was glad he took the inn's advice as the temperature dropped over 20 degrees. He kept to himself for that hour on the North Atlantic, but all he could imagine was Amy with him watching the whale blow out of the sea.

                    The next day, he started south again. He was surprised to get an email from Leonard's mother inviting him to her penthouse in New York City. He debated but decided that a visit could be good. Doctor Beverly Hofstadter was always enjoyable company as their time together was as a meeting of the minds. When he got to Dunham, New Hampshire, he got a ticket for New York City.

                    It entailed an overnight stop in Boston. He found himself unable to resist a visit to Harvard University. Walking around the campus, he found the buildings Amy had told him about during her time there. He pushed aside the stories she told of being shunned by many of her classmates and focused on his Amy as she studied diligently in her younger days. He found the Mahoney Neuroscience Institute and walked in.

                    Classes were in session but he wandered down the halls seeing a younger version of Amy everywhere he went doing different things….holding books, wearing a lab coat, listening to a lecture. When he turned down the hall, he saw portraits of graduates from every year. He found Amy's year and when he saw her picture with the caption of first in the class, he almost exploded with love.

                    He saw that they used her legal name of Amelia, which he knew she hated. He didn't understand why as it was a beautiful name, but he respected her choice to be called Amy. When he found out she signed the Relationship Agreement with only Amy, he extolled to her how documents weren't legal with a shortened name. As a compromise, she signed a new Relationship Agreement and any document after that with _'A. Farrah Fowler'._

                    On another board he saw what seemed to be a wall of fame of selected thesis presentations. He swelled with pride when he saw one from 2002 from an A. Farrah Fowler on the effects of social interaction from pre-frontal cortex damage through the study of rhesus monkeys.

                    Suddenly, he was hit with a sense of sadness as he realized for the first time what he left behind in Pasadena. She wouldn't talk to him on Skype, but would return his emails. He saw that she was taking a summer position in Michigan at a small university. Why would she leave someplace distinguished to a smaller university who couldn't appreciate her talent? It wasn't even University of Michigan or Michigan State, but for a friend from Harvard who needed the time off. From her email, he knew the friend was a man and it make his mind brainstorm as he looked back at her class group photo. Committing the mens’ faces to memory, he resolved to find the one she was helping later.

                    He did wonder about her motives. Did she go north to get distance from him and their life in California? Would she decide she liked the other man and Michigan better and and decide to leave him behind? The final thought terrified him.

                    He remembered the first email she sent him after he left, where she excoriated him for his sarcastic response to her suggestion about moving in together. She held nothing back as she let him know how much she hurt her. Her words were biting, succinct, and cut right to the bone. He knew that their relationship was on shaky ground but was lost on what to do. How could he be with her when he had no idea on how to function in his life or career?

                    Suddenly feeling sick to his stomach, he blew it off as something he ate on the train. Walking out of the school, he found the bus stop to take him back to Boston. When he got there, he went to his hotel for the night. The next afternoon after a quick trip through parts of Boston, he set out for the train to take him to Pennsylvania Station. Maybe a few days with Leonard's delightful mother would do him some good towards finding out what to do with his life, not listening to some hippy dippy psychic fraud.

* * *

 

                    "Sheldon always wonderful to see you. Leonard tells me you are on a journey of self-discovery. Tell me, how is that going?"

                    "No major discoveries yet, Doctor Hofstadter. I do thank you for the invitation. It's nice to be with someone such as yourself"

                    She smiled as she walked closer. "Of course it is. While I prefer Doctor Hofstadter, you are worthy enough to call me Beverly"

                    Sheldon looked surprised. "My mom always told me to give people the respect they earn. I am just not sure if calling you by your first name does that"

                    She walked closer. "Please?"

                    Sheldon smiled. "Okay, Beverly"

                    "Let me show you to your room"

                    Beverly headed down the hall with Sheldon following. "So are you still in a relationship with the neurobiologist?"

                    Sheldon got sad thinking about Amy. "I-I think so. She went to Michigan for the summer to help a colleague"

                    "I see" she said. "Well, here's where you will stay. When you are settled, would you like to join me for a nightcap?"

                    "Do you have Yoo Hoo or Strawberry Quik? I don't drink"

                    "No, but I do keep Coke around for guests"

_'Darn, he wanted the good stuff, but he was always raised to be polite. Plus any chance to talk to Leonard's mother was always exciting'_ Sheldon cleared his throat. "Coke sounds good. Thank you"

                    "Of course, Sheldon. See you in about an hour"

                    After Beverly left, Sheldon put his suitcase on the bed. When he opened it, he saw a purchase he made in Alabama, a small statue of a monkey in an astronaut suit. In a moment out of character, he felt his eyes water for moment before sucking it up. _'It's probably from lack of REM sleep from that hard mattress last night'_

                    An hour later, he came out to the living room where he saw Beverly sipping out of a tumbler. He saw a glass of Coke on the table and sat down. He took a deep drink but spit it out and coughed when he tasted the drink.

                    "Sheldon!"

                    "Sorry, Doc-Beverly. I tasted something yucky in here"

                    "Oh, that's a little Bacardi rum. It seemed you needed something stronger that just a mere soft drink"

                    Sheldon recovered his faculties after a moment. "I'm sorry, but I don't drink alcohol. I promised my mother I wouldn't do drugs when I left Texas"

                    He saw Leonard's mother look at him not as Sheldon Cooper, but like a doctor to a patient. For the first time, he had an understanding of what Amy's test subjects went through as she studied them. It scared the crap out of him and he only knew he had to get out of the room immediately. "I'm very tired from my trip, Beverly. If it's not too rude, I am just going to go to bed. Tomorrow morning is Doctor Who on BBC America"

                    Beverly watched her son's friend move quickly out of the room and felt a moment of frustration. She was not a maternal person, but she did have warm feelings for her children. In her son's roommate, she felt what others would call a kinship.

                    It was her conversation with her son's intended wife that she found out about young Doctor Cooper's emotional collapse from all the changes in his life during the last few months. Fascinated by this change in the one friend of Leonard's who had promise, she decided to study him personally and give him a diagnosis to improve his life. After all, that is what does for a living, make lesser people better through her knowledge.

                    From the little conversation that she had with him, she could tell that he missed the neuroscientist desperately. One could say he was even in love with her. _'Fascinating'_ she thought to herself.

                    Suddenly, she was hit with another moment of emptiness that she felt from time to time. She kept them to herself to ensure that she was never seen as weak. She thought about how her life with her chosen partner was ruined by him giving into emotional needs and seeking companionship with a waitress of all people and now she was alone. She didn't want the same for Sheldon.

_"Oh god, I am all pedestrian and sniveling'_ She thought to herself. Reverting to her clinical mode, she decided that the young man in her apartment should not have to suffer the same humiliation as she. Science needed Sheldon Cooper's mind to advance. Her son needed him in his life so he would not drown in emotional nonsense with his actress girlfriend. Determined to make her mark again, she decided that she would help get Sheldon Cooper back on track. She thought for a moment but then came up with an idea. It was unusual and involved feelings, but she would make it work. The future of science depended on it.

* * *

 

                    At two in the morning, Sheldon laid on his back staring at the ceiling. He was frustrated as instead of gaining insight into his troubles, things always somehow ended back to one thing.

_Amy._

                    Right now, she was in another state, working she said. Another campus far away…..with many young men who may see her beauty and intelligence and appreciate it enough take her away from him.

                    The more he thought about that, the more he got rattled. He knew that Amy Farrah Fowler was his only equal. In moments of weakness, he would think about the green eyes he could get lost in. He remembered how they turned an interesting shade of emerald green after he kissed her on the train. It scared him more when he realized that he wanted nothing more than to make those eyes do that again. He felt his pants become tight so he tried Kolinahr but it didn't work and he was helpless as his thoughts continued down that forbidden path.

                    He thought about that shapely rear of hers. He always admired it, but didn't tell anyone. The day he helped her bathe when she was sick, he was a gentleman and turned away when she started to undress. However, he snuck a peek from the corner of his eye and saw the most beautiful thing as she stepped out of her panties. His hands itched to put his hands on those soft mounds and lead her to make the noises she made when he spanked her a day later.

                    It was for punishment that he spanked her, but deep down, it was a chance to touch that glorious part of her. He didn't spank her long and was barely able to get home before thinking about it again. Kolinahr barely got him through that episode.

                    Ever since that day, there were random moments when he wanted to do nothing more than to touch and taste. That kiss on the train accelerated those feelings to where he couldn't use Kolinahr anymore. In the last few months, he even had to resort to self-abuse in the shower to calm him down. He heard about how he would, as Penny would say, become _'handsy'_ with Amy when intoxicated. While he pretended that he couldn't remember, it was a lie because it was what he would think about more and more in his sleep.

                    He saw a sliver of light through his closed eye as his Vulcan hearing could hear his door open and close. A few minutes later, his insides turned to ice as he felt someone brush through his hair with their fingers. When he felt a kiss on his cheek, he lost it.

                    "AAAAAAAHHHHHHEEEEE!"

                    Sheldon rolled to the other side of the bed and flicked on the bedside lamp. He observed as his friend's mother was lying on the bed staring at him smiling.

                    "Wha-wha-what are you doing in here?"

                    Beverly crawled closer. "I was in bed thinking about my other clinical cases but I kept coming back to you….my lost little lamb. I decided that to help me I need to help you since your girlfriend….girl who is a friend….whatever she is was not around. To do that, I decided that we could mutually satisfy each other and I see I came at the perfect time."

                    Sheldon sat for a moment confused until he saw where her eyes went. When he realized what she was talking about, his eyes bugged out of his head as his cheeks and ears turned red. In his attempt to cover himself, he fell off the bed. Without missing a beat, he scrunched himself against the wall. "Doctor Hofstadter, that is not acceptable"

                    She crawled over closer and Sheldon remained frozen hunched back at the wall unable to move. He could smell that stuff he accidentally drank earlier. _'Oh my lord'_ he thought to himself _. 'What do I do?'_

                    Having no options, he resorted to an old trick. He put two fingers to each side of the temple and attempted to blow up her brain with his mind.

                    Beverly merely laughed. "Oh, Doctor Cooper. Every neuroscientist has seen that movie. If it was possible, Darwin's theory of survival of the fittest would be the fit of our society right now instead of the unacceptable miscreants that populate our world"

                    As she got closer, he remembered Amy. "I can't because I love Amy Farrah Fowler and if I'm going to sin I want to with her"

                    He got the shock of his life when Beverly suddenly stopped and sat up. "Oh good. I was afraid I might have had to actually kiss you"

                    "What?"

                    Beverly got off the bed and stood up. "Doctor Cooper, you have one of the most brilliant minds in existence. I know because I've seen the scans. However, when it comes to love, as my future daughter-in-law would say, you're an idiot"

                    Sheldon's back became straighter as he sat up as much as he could from the floor. "Excuse me, but I am not an idiot!"

                    "You are. Your life is experiencing change and you are currently on a sabbatical to determine what trajectory your life will go. Instead of using it wisely, you are pouting like one of my test subjects. No, that will not do"

                    She walked closer. "You have deep feelings for this scientist. I have a great deal of respect for her as I have read her work in _Neuron_. I just wish I could find one for my Leonard, but I have to accept who he has chosen. She does have a few redeeming qualities, like a psyche I can study for decades"

                    Beverly stopped for a minute as she realized what she was saying. "I apologize as our consultation has gone off track. As I was saying, do you realize what you and Doctor Fowler could accomplish as a united front? Neurobiology and physics could help solve the mysteries of the world if you would only open your eyes to it"

                    "But—"

                    "But nothing, Doctor Cooper. You want to find out what to do with your life? Go back to the beginning. Just be quick about it. If you don't move fast enough, Doctor Fowler may find other ways to outlet her talent and it would be detrimental to science and our future."

                    As she was talking, she made her way to Sheldon until she was in front of him as he continued to sit on the floor. She wanted to try a hug, but she could only get herself as far as giving the younger man a pat on the back. "There there"

                    After a second, she stopped. "Okay, that's enough pedestrian whininess for one night. I'm a neuroscientist, not your mother. I am working early tomorrow morning, but you have use of the facilities if needed. Good night, Sheldon"

                    Beverly walked out and shut the door, leaving Sheldon still on the floor in shock. Slowly he got up and got back into bed. He shut out the light before moving to the middle of the bed and pulled the covers to his chin, unsure of what to do.

* * *

 

                    The next morning, he rose by six in the morning. He walked up to the television to watch BBC America, but to his shock, he didn't have any interest. Wanting clarity, he quickly packed up and headed back to the train station and took the first train, which was heading for Montreal.

                    Getting off in Buffalo, he purposely avoided Michigan as he headed south. Amy came back to mind again as he aimlessly stared out the window.

                    She stated in her last email that she went there for assist a friend, but when she called and elaborated about what she would be doing, it scared him. The fear that she would decide to stay there and never come back to Pasadena sent him in a panic attack more than once as he considered the implications. He screwed up and he knew it.

                    Suddenly, his head shot up. "I know where to go now"

 


	2. Chapter 2

_The young woman's eyes were closed as she thought back about the previous few hours. Some said it would be all downhill from here, but she preferred to think of it as a reward earned from hard work. Settling in for pleasant dreams, she went over what she considered the ride of her life…._

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

The night Sheldon left Pasadena, Amy found herself at her lab at Caltech at three o'clock in the morning. Finding out from Leonard and Penny that her boyfriend left Pasadena with their blessing was upsetting enough, but her anger increased exponentially when she realized that while they got to see Sheldon off, he didn't tell her goodbye. She didn't have a destination in mind when she left 4A, but she knew that she didn't want to talk to anyone.

She looked on her phone and saw that there were five missed calls since that last conversation with Penny and Leonard and Sheldon's call from earlier. Penny called about thirty minutes after she beat Leonard with a pillow and stormed out and around midnight. Sheldon had called three more times, the last at 1 AM. Maybe she should have answered the calls, but she didn't want to talk or see anyone, particularly them at that time. Unable to stop herself, she pushed voice mail and listened to the calls.

_'Ames, it's Penny. I'm so sorry for not getting to you before he left. I'm….I'm just worried after the way you left here. Please call or text me.'_

**_'Amy, it's Sheldon. I just….I just want to make sure you're okay. I left rather in a hurry after Leonard and Penny found me. I will talk to you soon. It's Sheldon'_ **

_'Ames, it's me again. You haven't gotten back to me and it's midnight. You're not at home and you've got me scared. Please call me. Be mad at me tomorrow but I want to know you're all right'_

**_'It's Sheldon again. I didn't catch you earlier and I wanted to let you know I think I'm out of California now. I'm going through the South. I know it's usually past your bedtime and mine, but I can't sleep for some reason. Kolinahr isn't helping either and I don't have any Star Trek to watch since I don't have wireless on the train. Have a good night. It's Sheldon'_ **

**_'Amy, it's one o'clock in the morning and I can't sleep. I tried singing 'Soft Kitty' but it didn't work. I hope to talk to you soon. I don't know anyone else on the train and some of them are most unpleasant to look at and are just plain dumb. I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier that night about the future. Good night. It's Sheldon'_ **

Tears fell as she deleted Penny's messages. She was usually very efficient at keeping her mailbox cleaned out, but when she got to Sheldon's messages, she couldn't do it. Quickly wiping her tears, she put her phone down and went back to what she was working on.

She examined the tumor smear under the microscope for several minutes, but she realized she was getting nowhere. She got up and went back to her desk, where she re-read the letter she received before leaving work earlier. She meant to talk to him about it, but her intentions were derailed by Sheldon's meltdown. Her phone buzzed and she saw it was a message from Penny.

**_Ames outside lab. need 2 talk. Plz let in._ **

She briefly considered ignoring the text, but then realized the time and that leaving someone outside alone wasn't a good idea, so she left the lab. She walked around the building until she got to the front door and saw Penny standing out there. Moving quickly, she got to the door and opened it. When Penny walked in, the two took the short walk back to the lab.

"Penny, what are you doing here?"

Penny saw the pain in her friend's eyes and felt worse knowing she was part of the reason it was there. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night"

"I'm aware of that"

"Sweetie I've tried calling you. I was worried sick after you left"

"I am aware of that also. I'm sorry you were worried, but I just didn't feel like talking to you at this time. I still don't."

Penny felt the sting of Amy's words. "Ames, I'm so sorry. He didn't say anything to us, either. The fact that we found him was luck because of his phone. Please forgive us"

The two walked into Amy's lab. Amy knew her friend didn't mean to hurt her, but her emotions were still fresh. "Maybe later, Penny, but not now"

Penny took comfort hearing that and she realized her first question was not answered. "Sweetie, you have most of your notes at home. Why did you really come here?"

Amy looked at the woman she considered her bestie and felt more pain. "I needed to think without distraction"

Penny felt a sense of dread. "About what, Honey?"

Amy pulled the letter from her desk and showed Penny what she was reading. She watched as her friend's eyes grew wide.

"You're going to Michigan? Permanently? Does Sheldon know?"

"It's a thought and no he doesn't, not yet. He called three times, but I just wasn't up to hearing from him again after his perfunctory phone call."

Penny just sat down on a stool. "I'm so sorry that we didn't call you, but please don't leave us"

"As tempting as it may be at this time, it's not permanent. Central Michigan University asked me to be a guest lecturer for the summer semester. A friend of mine from school teaches in the Neuroscience program but his wife is sick so he is taking a sabbatical and recommended me for the position since my study is completed here"

"Amy….."

"It's a smaller university than I am used to, but any opportunity to encourage students, particularly women into this field is a must. It's an excellent program. Michigan is supposed to be nice during the summer….."

"It's hot as hell, Amy. My family took a vacation there to Mackinac Island one July and we almost baked to death. My parents figured it was colder since it was north of Nebraska. We were wrong. The winters suck too"

"I'm sure it will be hot in California, too and I don't plan on spending a winter there. I need some time away from here, Penny" Amy considered her words before speaking. "Sheldon has been part of my life for four years now. They have been the greatest and the worst. I've given him so much of me, but I have to also think about myself for a change"

Amy wiped a solitary tear away. "He's trying, Penny, I know, but I'm almost 32 years old. I want a committed relationship, a full one. For years I closed myself for fear of getting hurt after all I went through growing up, but Sheldon Cooper snuck in when I was least expecting it, as did my friendships with you and everyone else. After the experiences I have had from meeting him, I realize that I would like a husband…..a family. I want that with him. I don't want to be alone again, but I can't give anymore without something in return. I can't keep taking the occasional crumb he gives me, so I hope he finds what he is looking for, but I am not going to put my life on hold either."

She inhaled then continued. "I am also debating how beneficial you are to me. You're my bestie, but sometimes I wonder if your loyalty is only to Sheldon or if you even take my feelings in consideration"

Penny listened to her friend and realized with a sick feeling to her stomach that she was right. Amy was the one doing most of the giving in her relationship with Sheldon. He had grown during his time with Amy, but after listening to the neuroscientist pour her heart out, to say that she was emotionally exhausted was being kind. She realized that while usually sticking up for Amy, sometimes she wasn't always the best friend to her with her pushing Sheldon instead of considering her feelings more. While the other woman occasionally creeped her out still, Amy always had her back, so she was going to do the same.

"You're right, Amy…absolutely right. I honestly feel that you and Sheldon are endgame, but I might have sometimes put my wishes ahead of your feelings. For that, I'm so sorry. Maybe being apart for a while would be good for you both"

Amy relaxed visibly when she heard Penny giving her support. Maybe that forgiveness will be there sooner than expected. "Penny, I'm still angry with you for tonight, but your intentions were good, they usually are. We'll be okay, but you need to give me some space"

She saw the visible relief on the blonde's face and knew she made the right decision.

"Can I hug you, Ames?" When the scientist nodded, Penny grabbed her and hugged, realizing for the first time how much Amy meant to her as a friend and how much she feared her not forgiving her. After a moment, she let go. "I have one question"

"Of course"

"Can Bernie, Emily, and I visit you sometime this summer? Maybe we can road trip to Mackinac Island? It may not hot as hell."

Amy laughed for the first time tonight. "Of course. You're my bestie"

* * *

One week later, Amy arrived at the train station in Ann Arbor, Michigan. She knew it was more practical to fly, but before she could stop herself, she booked a train trip with a stop in Galveston, Texas. She knew the reason why was to see if she could get a glimpse of him in spite of herself.

She was excited at the opportunity that lies ahead of her. The program where Steve taught was a burgeoning one and the fact that he asked her to assist him at his time of need was flattering. It was also a good way for her to keep busy while she debated on her relationship with Sheldon.

"Amy!"

She turned and saw her old friend. They reached each other and hugged. "Amy, thank you so much for helping me this summer"

"Anything for you. How's your wife?"

"As well as can be expected. The chemo is taking a lot out of her. Her sister is staying with her tonight while I get you up to CMU and help you get settled."

"So where is Mount Pleasant from here?"

"About two hours north. I'm leaving you my wife's car so you can get around. My brother is meeting us there later tonight so I can get back"

"I can rent a car, Steve"

"No, I insist. We're not going to need it for a while anyway. Besides anything I can do to make your life easier while you are here. I know you have a lot going on right now"

Sheldon popped back in her head. Not wanting to burden her friend any further, she pushed her sadness down. "Okay, but only if you let me buy you dinner"

"Fair enough"

The two scientists got in the car and drove onto US-23. Almost two hours later, they arrived in town. They drove to a beautiful neighborhood near the campus and arrived at the house. After getting settled in, the two went to a nearby Bennigan's for dinner. Drinks and appetizers were spent playing catch up. Dinner conversation was about his wife, who Amy found out was battling breast cancer. It was near the end that the subject changed.

"Amy, I get the feeling you are not just here to help me out. Does this involve your boyfriend the physicist?"

Amy hesitated for a moment while she debated on what to talk about. "We're moving at two different speeds in our relationship. He's working hard to overcome his issues, but I don't know how much longer I can be patient. He's been through a lot of changes recently and that is something that he doesn't do well." Realizing she had said more than intended, she decided that she needed to be alone. "I'm getting tired, Steven. Can we check out where my office will be? I forgot about the time difference here"

He knew when a subject was closed. "Sure"

* * *

Her first two weeks were busy as she got herself adjusted to the time change, immersed in the program offered, and got herself situated on campus. After coming up with an office schedule for the students, she scheduled her twice weekly lectures and finally got herself into a pattern.

One night, Amy was on her laptop surfing the net when she realized that she kept going back to journals featuring physics. "Ugh!" She muttered to herself. "I took a break from writing my next lecture to get Sheldon off my mind and what do I do? Stalk Sheldon websites. I'm so pathetic"

Amy sat back on the couch feeling defeated. She was trying to examine her relationship with Sheldon in a clinical manner, but it was difficult as she kept going back to her heart. She had it locked away for so many years to protect herself from disappointment and rejection. Now, she was screwed.

She thought of all those years growing up when she was taunted for being smart, for being a dork. Being called Gorilla Fingers after the prank with the hand lotion. Her crush asking her to Prom only to stand her up. Opening herself up only brought her pain.

When she met Sheldon Cooper she was excited because he felt the same way about relationships and friendship. They had an association of the mind that she found very stimulating. When they broke up three years ago, it hurt more than she wanted to let on, but hearing about Sheldon and his clowder of cats melted the ice around her heart a little more.

Thanks to Sheldon and his friends, she also met Penny and Bernadette. She remembered how she was about Penny in the beginning and felt very guilty, but seeing the beautiful blonde was a reminder of her younger days. Over time, she saw that there was more to the girl in 4B. Bernadette was another science person who also made her feel accepted and made her realize how much she craved emotional attachments.

There were rough patches along the way, like when the ladies went dress shopping one day without her. Making her maid of honor helped bridge the gap that created. Eventually, Penny sat her down when it was the two of them and explained why they did it. She didn't realize how uncomfortable she made her bestie sometimes and hearing the truth hurt. In the end, she realized that Penny and Bernadette wanted to be her friends and showed their feelings by being honest with her. She still spoke things that were not appropriate at times, but over time she got a better understanding of when to keep things to herself. Thanks to these two ladies, she began to relax into the paradigm of friendship. Emily was someone she liked getting to know also and she was glad Rajesh was able to find someone.

Her thoughts drifted back to her boyfriend. Over time, Sheldon began to relax a little at a time, but every time she thought he would give himself to her, he always retreated into rationalism. When he kissed her on Valentine's Day, something shifted. It was in the heat of the moment and it shocked the hell out of her. However, she wasn't that much off as she didn't miss how he moved in for the kiss, how he touched her waist, and gently brought both of them into the kiss. She remembered how the calm blue of his eyes turned into a storm of darkness and his pupils dilated. When he asked her to accompany him to the conductor, she was so excited because he never asked her to be that involved in a love of his. The closest before was going with him to the comic book store, but she was merely his guest.

She had to give him credit as she noted over those last few weeks how his kisses after date night would last longer, how he always tried to make more time to have lunch with her in her lab as opposed to the cafeteria with his friends, and how he would hold her hand more without looking like he was about to jump out of his skin.

She knew she hurt him when he found out she lied about being sick that Thursday. He hid his sadness, but she saw it in his eyes, but she just needed a break for a while from his misery about string theory. She also noted that he seemed to distance himself a bit after he went out with Penny that night. After Penny told her what the psychic said, it was just only one more chink in their relationship.

It took Sheldon openly mocking her dreams of a family and marriage to finally break her. When he left an apology for what he said after he left, she let loose in an email as she was not up to seeing him at that time. Years of frustration flowed as she purged herself to her boyfriend. She emailed him to let him know she arrived in Michigan and would give him updates on her classes and activities while at CMU, but that was it.

Next week there was two weeks in between the summer sessions at the university and she realized what she needed. Getting her phone, she sent a text to Penny, Bernadette, and Emily.

She needed her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, Amy stood barely able to contain herself at Capital City Airport in Lansing. Thanks to the school schedule she created, she had almost two weeks off to do whatever with her friends. When she saw them, she ran screaming in excitement.

Bernadette, Penny, and Emily screamed back as they ran to Amy as the four hugged each other excitedly. After a few minutes, Amy helped the others grab their luggage and they walked to her car. Soon they were on I-69 heading north.

"So Amy, how are you liking it here in corn country?" Emily joked

"Don't joke about corn country, Emily. I grew up in that shit for years before moving to California" Penny said

"It's actually pretty nice here, Em, but I am missing home"

"So have you talked to Sheldon on Skype or on the phone?" Penny said

Amy thought about her answer. "No, not since the last call when I gave him an update on what I was doing here. We have exchanged a few emails though."

"Do you know what you are going to do?" Bernie said

"No and I am not going to think about now. Right now I have my friends visiting me from across the country and I want to chill with my homies tonight before we road trip up north"

"I've heard Mackinac Island is really cool. Is it true that there are no cars?" Bernadette asked.

"Yep" Penny said. "It was pretty fun when I was younger, except that it was almost 100 degrees and my mom complained. All I can say is the fudge is...orgasmic. Best around."

"So I hear the beaches in Michigan are nice" Emily said. "I brought two of my bikinis"

"Emily!" Amy said jokingly. "You're with Rajesh. Don't forget we're not going to just the beach"

"Hey I still like looking good" Emily said. "Of course, I can't wait for Old Mission Peninsula. Wine country here we come!"

The ladies laughed as they headed north.

When they reached Mount Pleasant a little over an hour later, the girls dropped their stuff off before Amy took her friends for a quick tour of the town. For dinner, she introduced them to Italian Oven, which all the girls agreed was better than any Italian they had back home. That night was spent with two shared bottles of wine and girl talk.

As Amy laid down to a sleep filled with a comfortable buzz thanks to Mr. Riesling, she relaxed. Being with her friends was exactly what she needed to take her mind of Sheldon for a while...wherever he was.

* * *

The next day, the girls debated on what to do. Penny had an idea. "Ladies, let's have a girl day where we go shopping for our trip tomorrow and get makeovers"

Amy was hesitant. "I don't know, Penny"

Penny sat in front of her friend. "I'm not saying anything drastic. Maybe a new hairstyle or some new clothes. You have beautiful eyes. Have you ever thought about contact lenses?"

"On and off. I guess I'm not a big fan of change"

"Amy, you have had some upheaval in life and need to shake things up. I'm getting married and I need some stuff. Bernie, you were talking about changing your hair for the summer"

"Yeah I was. Thought about getting contacts too."

Emily spoke up. "I have to admit, I wouldn't mind changing my hair for a bit. I know Raj likes my hair long, but my hair is such a pain at times, especially when it falls down while I am working with a patient"

Penny spoke up. "That does it. Amy, where's the biggest city here with stuff?"

"Here. There is an Aveda spa salon in town. The closest malls are in Midland and Saginaw. There are a couple major ones in Grand Rapids and Auburn Hills."

"Perfect. Now girls, let's get ready"

The girls got up and quickly showered and dressed. One hour later, all four were standing at the front door. Penny took charge. "Okay ladies, make sure we have the necessities _. Phones_ "

"Check"

_"Cash"_

"Check"

_"IDs for wine with our lunch and dinner?"_

"Check" the girls said with enthusiasm.

_"Most importantly, credit cards"_

"CHECK!"

"All right" Penny said. "Ames, lead the way to the salon. You said they could get all four of us in?"

"They did"

"What are we waiting for?" Emily said. "We need to look hot and new clothes to go up north tomorrow"

All four women ran out to Amy's car after locking the door and took for their adventure.

* * *

Ten hours later, the girls returned from Saginaw tired but excited. Penny got her hair layered and was excited about the jewelry she got for her wedding. She didn't find any wedding dresses she liked, but after the girls returned from their trip, there were a couple stores in nearby Bay City they were going to try. She knew she should have waited for the necklace and earrings, but they were perfect and knew her dress had to go with those.

Emily was excited about the new bikini she bought. She had Bernie take a picture of her trying it on and send it to Raj, who only responded with an 'OMG!'

Bernie checked herself through the top passenger side mirror. There wasn't a major change, but she did get some layers put in. The big change was in her eyes, where she was adjusting to contact lenses. She would probably still usually wear glasses, but she liked the change and knew Howie loved her eyes. Later tonight, she would send a picture of what she bought at Victoria's Secret.

Amy quickly felt her hair through the rear view mirror. They took off four inches so it skimmed her shoulders, similar to the length it was when she met Sheldon and the girls. There were layers, but it stayed true to what she wanted. Tomorrow she was going to wear her hair with a clip like Penny did sometimes. With the shorter hair, Penny said it would look hot when it flipped over the clip. She also found a couple of new skirts and blouses for work. Maybe a small updating of her wardrobe wouldn't be so bad.

She moved her hand to push up her glasses but met nothing before she realized she had her contacts in. She had to admit she loved wearing her new non-prescription sunglasses driving home. She knew that Sheldon liked her glasses, but she remembered how he always lingered on her eyes on the rare occasion she wasn't wearing them.

_'Damn it'_ she thought to herself. _'She didn't do all this for him'_ Pushing her feelings down, she grabbed her bags of purchases she made, including the bikini the girls said looked hot on her and followed the others into the house.

* * *

The girls left Mount Pleasant the following morning to drive up north. They had two days planned to stay in St. Ignace since none of them had been to the Upper Peninsula. This would be followed by an overnight stay at the Grand Hotel on Mackinac Island with their trip concluding with two days in Traverse City and hitting the Old Mission and Leelanau Peninsulas for Michigan wine.

They reached their destination by early afternoon, excited that they got to cross the Mighty Mac. After checking in at their bed and breakfast, they walked around and explored the small town. They found time to go to Castle Rock, where they loved their clear view they had of Lake Huron and Mackinac Island, including the Governor's Mansion and the Grand Hotel. Before they left, they bought souvenirs. Without thinking, Amy saw a stuffed koala with a Castle Rock shirt on. Before she could change her mind, she bought it for Sheldon.

The girls went to dinner at a restaurant across from where they were staying where they drank wine, ate, and had fun together. After dinner, they went to the beach and saw the bridge when it was lit up at night and were in awe. Eventually, they walked themselves back to their lodging and went off to their respective rooms. Penny and Amy shared a room and Emily bunked with Bernadette.

The next day, they crossed the bridge again to visit Mackinaw City. After a quick lunch on the main drag, the girls ran towards the beach. They were smart to go during the week when the beaches weren't as congested. The weather was 75 degrees and sunny.

The girls were each on their own towels enjoying their sun. Penny was putting more sunscreen while she was thinking about Amy and Sheldon.

They belonged together. She still felt that they each needed this time away from each other. Sheldon needed to get over himself and Amy needed something not part of him for herself. But she was afraid when Amy said they hadn't talked to each other besides emails. She checked their Twitter and Facebook pages and neither had sent messages to the other publicly. If either sent the other private messages, Sheldon and Amy weren't talking.

She checked in with Sheldon from time to time. Whenever she asked how he was he would give her a canned response, but she knew Sheldon and he was hurting as much as Amy was, if not more. She just hoped he got his shit together before it was too late.

She looked around the beach and noticed a guy most definitely checking out Amy. She recognized him as someone who worked at the restaurant they went to the night before. She was wearing the bikini the girls talked her into buying. It was emerald green and showed off her curves perfectly. She was totally into Leonard but she felt comfortable enough admitting Amy had a smoking body and hiding it under all those layers was just plain stupid.

Suddenly an idea came to mind. It was bad and wrong, but it just might get the wheels moving for Sheldon, or at least get him thinking. "Anybody want a Coke or anything while I'm up?"

"I'm all set" Bernie said while reading her book

"No thanks" Emily said as she laid on her back enjoying the sun

"Sure" Amy said

"Wanna come with Amy?"

Amy was comfortable but decided moving around was good. "Sure, bestie"

Penny grabbed her phone before the ladies walked to a nearby stand. _'Time to take the bull by the horns'_


	4. Chapter 4

Thirty-six hours after his epiphany, Sheldon arrived in Galveston. Getting off the train he felt a mixture of relief and wariness when he saw who picked him up. He was greeted with a hug that he was too exhausted to fight off.

"Hey Shelly. How are you?"

"Fine Missy" He looked around and saw she was alone. "Where's the baby and Mom?"

"Noah is with Robbie. Mom is at home. I thought you could use a break before started her interrogation. Ready to go?"

"Yeah" Sheldon picked up his stuff and the siblings walked to her pickup truck. He mentally shuddered as he hated being in them. He was afraid of being that high off the ground while moving and afraid he would fall out if the door fell open.

They drove for ten minutes in silence before Missy started conversation. "Shelly, can I ask what brought this sudden trip on? I know last time we talked you were busy with that new formula thing then Momma said you had to change your mind and that you're not into that string theory stuff anymore."

"It was a new element that was not one due to my stupid error and the Chinese lying, the Big Bang Theory is the new flavor of physics, and it's all done now. You really need to keep up, Missy" Sheldon said with resignation.

Missy knew something was wrong with her twin. She kept up on his career, including his fluke with the new element and knew that he was having other issues at work. She knew when she didn't his typical high horse response that it was more than a career thing. Wanting to confirm her suspicion, she pressed further.

"So, how's Amy?"

"She's in Michigan for the summer. She was offered an opportunity to assist at another university" Sheldon said barely hiding the tears from falling from his eyes.

Missy heard the catch in his voice. _'Yep, that's it'_. She knew she was pressing her luck, but continued. "So when is she coming home?"

Sheldon's control broke. "I don't know, Melissa! She's very busy! Now, can we please change the subject since my relationship with Amy is none of your business"

"Of course, Sheldon" Missy answered quietly. He had called her by her real name only a handful of times, mostly when he was upset at her. "We'll be at Momma's shortly. Meemaw waited up for you"

Sheldon heard her call him by his real name and felt a moment of guilt. She only called him that when she was mad at him or as he realized later in life when he hurt her feelings. He knew he should apologize and he would…..later, but right now, he just needed his Meemaw.

* * *

For the next seven days, he spent his time in his room checking Amy's Facebook page or looking up various neuroscience items, including seeing the program guide for CMU. When not in his room, he would wander out around his family's property to the places where he would hide away from his world of bullies and arguments as a child.

He had to dodge his mother's interrogations every day about where he went and what he did during his time away from Pasadena. She would ask about Amy, but he kept his answers as simple as he could. More than once she asked if they had _'sinned'_ and each time, he cut the conversation short. He didn't want to sass his mother since she was guilty of the same thing, but it was getting harder to avoid.

He thought a great deal about his future. String theory had been what fed him for over twenty years. It was also what saved him more than once during his childhood. When the taunting of bullies and occasionally his siblings and family got to be too much, he could forget for a while by immersing himself in physics. If not physics, then the stories of the Flash and the other heroes of the Justice League who overcame the odds to always save the day.

He would think of his parents. There was love there in the beginning, he was sure. But by the time his father died, whatever love was there disintegrated into an amalgam of anger and bitterness. His parents buried themselves in their own comforts. His father with booze and adultery. His mother with her church.

He remembered the fights he would hear in the middle of the night, the screaming, the sound of objects being broken, the angry words. He remembered his mother's passive aggressiveness in dealing with his father's activities, including putting fecal matter into his father's tobacco. It's why he never had a pet in the home when he came to California, not until he got the clowder of cats. Recalling the cats made him recall why he got them.

_Amy._

He and Amy broke up because of a stupid disagreement over their chosen fields. He knew it was an idiotic argument, but Amy challenging him stirred things inside himself that he was uncomfortable with. Physics had always been his first love and to hear it criticized was beyond insulting. It was worse when someone was able to get under his skin like that. It took his mother's disapproval to get them to get back together. He knew he wasn't to blame for anything, but when Amy offered him to take only 65% of the blame, he jumped on it without question, but at the time he didn't know why except it felt right.

He knew now. He wanted Amy in his life. The one person who really got him. Yes, he had his friends, but no one he could really be himself, except perhaps Leonard at times.

When she went on that date with Stuart, he felt things…..hippy dippy things that he didn't like. She was his intellectual equal and they had a relationship of the mind. He knew that Amy needed to surround herself with someone who could appreciate her knowledge and a comic shop owner would definitely not be it. It was Penny who really got him to see what the problem was. He was jealous. He didn't want Amy seeing other guys. He wanted to be her guy, but the thought of being physical scared him to death.

The Relationship Agreement was his way of protecting himself and be with Amy. He sensed her frustration with him more times than she realized, so he tried working on his emotional difficulties and his misophobia. He even read the book Penny and Leonard bought for him, _The Joy of Sex._ After his confidence in Penny and Leonard about considering a physical relationship with Amy, Penny bought him _The Kama Sutra_.

Reading those books gave him nightmares for a while, but after Valentine's Day, he made himself read them again. The further along he got, he found himself getting more and more frustrated when he was alone. His past reliefs of Kolinahr or the occasional self-abuse did not work anymore.

Recently before he left, he started reading pulpy Harlequin romance novels he hid underneath his bed and watched the occasional adult film on his laptop on the sly for more research. Sheldon Cooper strived to be the best at everything and physical relations were no exceptions. He never half-assed anything.

He studied hard in his coitus research. The further he got, the more often he told himself every time he saw Amy he would show her how much he loved her. However, but when those times came, he wasn't able to get himself to relax enough to touch her or even say the words. Sometimes, those feelings would put him in such a panic he resorted to being what Penny would call an _'asshole'_ towards Amy.

The psychic told him to give himself to Amy, but hearing that completely terrorized him. He didn't want to open himself up to that chance of living his parents' life. Seeing their marriage turn into what it did was not what he wanted for himself. He just couldn't do it.

Now, he had to face the fact he might have drove her away permanently. She took off almost 2000 miles away from him because he hurt _her_ , not her hippy dippy feelings. _He did_ and he had to live with that.

He kept up with everyone else on Facebook and saw the pictures Penny posted of the girls' vacation with her in Michigan. He felt envy as they got to see her but he didn't. When he saw a picture Penny posted of them in Mackinac City, his insides turned to ice then red hot.

There was Penny and _his_ Amy with their arms around a strange man with muscles and with a physique Penny would call _'hot'_. He then saw Amy without her glasses and her hair shorter but with waves and couldn't help but be in awe of her beauty, but then he realized that the man's arm was around her. What made it worse was when he saw the bathing suit his girlfriend was wearing, which showed more skin that he was comfortable with. He knew what was under her layers as he saw them as he bathed her, but now others knew what he did. His Amy was stunning with curves that begged to be caressed, including her fascinating posterior.

Using Kolinahr, he got himself into some sort of control. The fact that she still communicated with him at all gave him a little hope. He wanted nothing more than to talk to her, though. Amy always knew what to say and the right thing to do. But he knew as much as he wanted to call her, he also knew he needed to get himself into a better place. He wasn't even sure if she would take his call.

He knew she would read his emails and respond with a general response about her latest academic activities, which was something. He needed to do something to show her how he felt, but what?

He felt fear rip his stomach up again as he glanced back to his laptop and saw the picture again. This time, seeing it made him do something he never thought he would do.

Silently he prayed that by the time he settled his issues that it wouldn't be too late for them. Laying down for bed, he closed his eyes but could only see his Amy in that suit and felt his pajama pants tighten.

It would be a long night for Sheldon.

* * *

One morning later on, Sheldon got up and had breakfast with his mother and Mee Maw when Mary started again.

"So have you heard from Amy?"

"Yes, she is settling in at CMU and is very busy"

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Mary started to speak again. "Shelly, I don't like this girlfriend of yours"

Sheldon almost choked on his food. "What? I thought you liked Amy"

"Well, I did, but now she's all involved in her career and her friends. I saw a picture she posted on that Facebook where those girls were posing with wine bottles. Instead of working on her relationship with you, she's gallivanting with her friends. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a boyfriend up there sinning."

Sheldon's patience broke as he threw his napkin on his plate and dropped his fork.

"Mother, I don't agree with you on the church and some of your standings, but I love you and I always will. However, I will not allow you to talk about Amy that way. She's up north to help a friend since he is on leave. I'm the one that took off on her because I didn't know what I wanted in life. If Penny, Bernadette, and Emily want to visit her, so what! Yes, she drinks wine…..big deal. She's also intelligent, kind, and generous. She deserves a lot more than what I gave her. Do not ever speak of Amy like she's some common tramp again or that conversation will be our last. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, I am your mother and you will respect me"

"Not until you respect Amy Farrah Fowler. If you will excuse me, I am done with breakfast" he turned to his grandmother. "I'm sorry Mee Maw"

When Sheldon left the room, Mary turned to her mother, who was looking at her. "Mom, did you hear what—"

"Mary Louise, sometimes you just need to shut up and keep those stupid opinions to yourself" Mee Maw retorted before getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

When his grandmother found him later that afternoon, he was sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Moon Pie?"

When he heard his grandmother's voice, he immediately turned to the one woman in his family he could really relax with. "Yes Mee Maw?"

"Let's take a walk"

"I'm not really up for walking right now, Mee Maw. Besides, it's supposed to rain."

His grandmother walked with her cane with determination belying her almost eighty years. When she reached his bed, she looked down with a face that Sheldon knew as her "mean" face. "It was not a request, Moon Pie. I'll wait for you downstairs"

As he watched the elderly woman walk slowly out of the room, Sheldon had a feeling he wouldn't like what she had to talk about. He also knew that to disobey Mee Maw was not a good idea.

He got himself out of bed and quickly cleaned up. When done, he went downstairs where his mother was knitting and his brother was watching a football game.

"Hey it's Smelly. How's it going with your string stuff?" George Junior asked with a snicker.

"That's enough Junior" Mary said without taking her eyes off her knitting before looking up to her younger son. "Mee Maw is waiting on the porch for you"

"Thank you" he replied stiffly.

He walked out to his grandmother, who was finishing her glass of lemonade. She set her glass down and the two walked off the porch and headed towards the back acres of the property. The skies were gray and ashen. Sheldon hoped that they would be back before it rained.

"So, Shelly, it seems you are at a crossroads right now. Found any answers yet?"

"No Mee Maw. String Theory is all I've ever known. I want to do something else, but the university won't let me. I don't know what else to do"

"What about Amy?"

"What about her?"

Mee Maw stopped walking. "Young man, I know you have been reading either her Facebook or those brain articles on the internet. More than once when I walked by you were looking at that website where she is right now. She's up north, right?"

"Michigan" Sheldon muttered. "I'm always researching new programs—"

"Don't you lie to me Sheldon Lee Cooper. You're missing your girl. Now I've given you your space and not pestered you with questions or brainless comments like your momma has, but I'm tired of seeing you mope around these parts. You're going to tell me what happened and you're going to do it right now. It's just us"

She pointed to a nearby tree with the tire swing he played on when he was a kid. His grandmother sat on a nearby stump and after seeing the standing water in the tire sat on the ground. He tried to forget that he was sitting on germ-contaminated dirt, but he wouldn't make his Mee Maw sit on the dirty ground.

He told her everything about what had happened in the last few months with his career and in his relationship with Amy. He would watch his grandmother's face laugh at some parts and nod at others. When he finished with their last argument before getting on the train, he got smacked upside the head. "Ow, Mee Maw! That hurt!"

"Good, maybe that will knock some sense into that skull of yours. You were gifted with an intelligence that few have obtained from the man upstairs"

"Jesus did not—" Sheldon started but was silenced by the dirty look he got from his grandmother. "My apologies. Please continue"

"You advanced far beyond your years in many things, but there are some things you're still just a baby on, Moon Pie. Why are you afraid of this girl? From what I have heard of her from you, she is very patient and obviously loves you warts and all"

"I'm not afraid of Amy and I do not have warts. Mee Maw, that just…..it's just…..wrong"

Mee Maw had a hunch and decided to play it. "Remember when you were a child and sometimes you, Missy, and Junior would stay with me and Pop Pop some nights"

"Yeah because Momma had to take Daddy home from the tavern or they were fighting. I didn't like it when they were fighting"

"No one likes fighting, Moon Pie. Your parents had love, they really did. They didn't handle things the way they should and I let them both know that. People also were not always nice to you when you were younger. There was nothing wrong with you. They just didn't understand how special you were"

Mee Maw shifted on the stump. "Sheldon, East Texas was not meant for you. You've done good out in California. Yes I know your Momma thinks it's a place for sin, but everybody has to find their own way. Missy found herself a softheaded but loving husband and now has a family. Junior…..well, he's just Junior. Unfortunately that is a case of an apple not falling too far from the tree"

"What do I do Mee Maw?"

The elderly woman looked at her favorite grandchild and told him with as much love as she could. "Moon Pie, shit or get off the pot"

Sheldon's eyes bulged. "Mee Maw!"

"Moon Pie! To quote your Pop Pop, you done shit in your nest!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you need to get your big boy britches on, figure out what to do with your life, and that you messed up with your Amy. Messed up good. That psychic lady tried to tell you"

"Psychics are frauds, Mee Maw"

"Not always, Moon Pie. She told you and now I'm telling you, you want to figure out what to do with your life and career, you go make up with your Amy. Have you talked to her?"

"We email"

Sheldon saw the look on her face and knew his grandmother was right, but was afraid. "Make up with Amy? I can't even figure out what to do about my career. Do I continue with string theory or possibly go to another university to study something different?" Then he voiced what he feared most. "Mee Maw, what if she doesn't want me anymore?"

The elderly woman got up off the tree stump and stood up on her walking stick. "Well then, you learned a valuable lesson in life about taking people for granted. Things with Pop Pop weren't always perfect. Sometimes they were downright rotten like the stink from a chicken coop, but I treasured every day I had with him. People like him didn't grow on trees, but I got lucky. Something tells me Amy will be the same way for you"

She walked up to her grandson who was lifting himself off the ground while brushing the dirt off his rear end. "I want you to think about what I said. No matter what you decide, you're always going to be my Moon Pie"

Sheldon hugged his grandmother. "Thank you, Mee Maw"

"You're welcome. Now come on, my daughter will have supper coming soon and we both know how she gets when it's served late. By the way, she will be apologizing for her stupidity this morning before bed."

Sheldon acknowledge this with a nod. If Mee Maw says it will happen, then it will. The two walked back towards the house. The clouds that covered the sky earlier were parting and a peek of the magnificent Texas blue sky began to come through.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Sheldon was sitting out on the porch reading a book on physics when he heard footsteps running towards him. As he looked up, his sister was jogging towards him.

"Shelly! Robbie fell of his motorcycle again and I have to take him to the ER"

"Good Lord. Well, it is your husband so I shouldn't be surprised"

"Can you or Mee Maw watch Noah until Momma gets back?"

"Mee Maw is taking a nap"

"Well, I guess Noah gets to spend time with his Uncle Shelly"

"Missy—" Sheldon stood up to protest but he was interrupted by his sister thrusting his nephew in his arms.

"Momma should be back from church in a couple of hours. I just fed him. He should be ready for his nap in about an hour. If he doesn't go down right away, read to him or play music. He really likes AC/DC"

"But—"

"Thanks, Shelly" Missy said before she ran off the porch and to her pickup truck.

Shelly stood helpless while holding a seven month old child. He looked down and saw his nephew staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

* * *

An hour and a half later, an exasperated Missy returned to the house. Her husband merely busted his butt, so she took him home and left him home sitting on a pillow before collecting her baby. She needed the cooling off time and she needed to thank her brother for watching her son. She knew Sheldon felt uncomfortable around babies and she owed him one.

Missy pulled up to the house, shut off the truck, and climbed out. When she walked up to the porch, she saw that the front door was open but the screen door was shut. As she got closer, Missy was about to call out to her brother when she saw something that melted her heart.

Sheldon was sitting in one of the living room recliners set aside for Ron's visits reading to her son. She caught a glimpse of what her brother was reading her son and rolled her eyes. Quietly she grabbed her phone and started filming. After she began recording, she watched her brother face her baby and talk to him. Sheldon's words brought tears to Missy's eyes, but she fought to hold them back not wanting to embarrass her brother. When he was done, she stopped recording and put her phone away before entering.

"Hey, Shelly. How's my baby?"

"Well, after you unceremoniously dumped you son on me like a sack of potatoes, we sat here watching an episode of Doctor Who on my computer. He was still awake so I thought I would enrich his mind. You have to start early you know"

"Of course, Shelly. So what rocket science stuff are you enriching my son with?"

"I am not reading him rocket science stuff. I am showing my nephew the wonders of physics. Our genetic markers are similar even if not the same ovum so there's a chance he inherited some of my genius as opposed to his father's lack of it"

"Shelly, don't make tangle with you like we did as kids" Sheldon held up his nephew in front of him. "Don't hide behind my baby!"

Sheldon put Noah back on his lap before Missy walked over and picked him up. "You two looked really cute when I walked up. Maybe you should think of having one of your own" When she saw the moment of sadness in his eyes, she knew she said the wrong thing. "I'm sorry, Shelly. I wasn't thinking."

Pushing his feelings down, he put on a mask of indifference. Inwardly he relaxed as he knew if Missy heard anything he said to the baby, she would have made fun of him by now. "There's nothing to apologize for. To have a progeny I need to have a person of equal intelligence to produce with and that is something that I am lacking at the moment"

"No you're not, Shelly" She took a step towards her brother. "Should you and Amy get your heads out of your butts, it's something to consider for the future"

"I beg your pardon –"

"Well, Momma's home. I need to get home to kick my husband's ass, literally. Good night, Shelly"

Sheldon watched his sister leave and he prepared himself for his mother. She did apologize for her remarks the other day and he accepted it. However, he still felt hurt from what she said about Amy. It was then he realized she was saying something to her. "I'm sorry. What did you say, Mom?"

"I was asking you want you wanted for dinner. Ron is coming over tonight."

"I'm not very hungry. Besides, doesn't he have a home?"

Sheldon didn't hate the man, but he still felt uncomfortable with his mother and Ron. He was still annoyed about his mother criticizing him for the non-existent sexual relationship she thought he was having with Amy, but doing the same thing with the older man. He still couldn't sit on the couch.

"Shelly, you will be polite tonight or I will send you to your room like I did during the last visit. I will also take out all your toys and computer stuff. Do I make myself clear?"

When his mother left the room, his sister's words began to whirl through his mind. He shook his head in a futile attempt to get them out. When that didn't work, he picked up the Physics textbook and began to read again. He needed to get himself together before he could call Amy. She was busy in Michigan for the time being and needed to focus on her job there…at least that is what he told himself.

He was sitting and staring at the wall when he heard a loud crash upstairs. "Mee Maw?"

Sheldon tore up the stairs, followed by his mother. When he got to his grandmother's room, he found her lying on the ground. Nearby, one of Noah's toys was lying on the floor. Mary ran to the phone and called an ambulance.

"Oh my hip"

"It's going to be okay, Mee Maw" Sheldon said as he sat next to his grandmother, trying to keep the fear out of his voice for her sake.

* * *

"No Mother we are not broken….He's with his family in Texas and I am working for a few weeks in Michigan…..No he has not broken my hy-….You know what? Never mind. Mother my sex life is none of your concern…I'll come home when I am done with this project…Mother I will come home when I feel like it. Bye!"

Amy hung up on her mother in frustration. She was mostly unavailable growing up when she needed comfort but was always there to give criticism and judgment. Girl Scouts were whores and women remained virgins until marriage. Her mother raised her to be perfect, but she was always just short of that pedestal in her mother's eyes.

She thought about her father and wondered how he put up with her mother for so long. Her dad always made time for her when able, but when she got older, she discovered that the man she thought could do no wrong was also flawed. It was wrong what he did, but she could understand now the how and why of his actions. She only wished she could tell him that, but she was seventeen years too late and it was the biggest regret of her life. Seeing where her thoughts were going, she attempted to shake it off.

Today she had taken her three friends to the airport back to California. She had missed them as soon as they left to board the plane. The drive, while only a little more than an hour, felt like an eternity to her. Then getting her mother's phone call was always an emotional drain. Suddenly, her thoughts shifted.

Sheldon. She wondered how he was doing in Texas. She didn't know what the future held for them, but she hoped that they could salvage their friendship if anything else. He was more than her intellectual equal, he was probably the only one who really tried to understand…..no...who could understand what it was like to grow up lonely and different. For years, she closed herself off from people for protection, but Dr. Sheldon Cooper and his friends sneaked past her walls, changing her life forever. If she lost him completely, she didn't know what she would do.

She wanted to call him desperately and talk to him, but she was the one who set up the ground rules this summer. No phone calls, only general emails, but she was already regretting it. She made that rule to prevent her caving in like before or keep her from getting hurt as he would inevitably be cold and aloof with rejection.

There was much for each to say, all very messy and complicated, but how did they go about it? Sheldon didn't know what he wanted from life and she was confused as well. She didn't know what to do as she began to cry.

Amy was near the end of her crying jag when she heard her phone buzz. Broken out of her spell, she answered the phone while wiping her face. "Steve, hi. How are you? How is Janis?" Amy listened as her face ashen. "Oh Steven…I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Amy listened for a moment. "When is the service?"

She wrote down the information given. "I can call the university for you. Anyone else? Okay. I'm so sorry and let me know if you need anyone else" Amy hung up the phone in shock.

_A heart attack. A 39 year old woman in the final stages of chemotherapy brought down by a heart attack._

Her life was a mess but someone just lost their life partner. Nothing that she was going through could compare to that. Amy sat back on the couch, enveloped by the quiet of the house. Ten minutes later, she heard her phone buzz. When she looked it was a text from Penny letting her know that they landed in California successfully after a delay in Idaho due to an unruly passenger. She couldn't stop herself as she replied back.

**_Thank you for letting me know. Steve just called and let me know his wife died in Ann Arbor. He's taking her home to Virginia for funeral. Thanks for coming to see me._ **

She sat in shock for a few minutes before calling the head of the CMU Neuroscience department with the news. She let them that she would be available for the next few weeks if Steven needed the time off and hung up. She sat and thought for the next several minutes about Steven's loss and her relationship with Sheldon. All of her misery commingled until she collapsed in a fit of tears in frustration and pain.

* * *

Sheldon was sitting with Mee Maw in her room as she slept. Missy went home earlier with a promise to come back in the morning while George Junior wasn't anywhere to be found to no one's surprise. His mother outside was talking to the doctors.

She had a bruised hip and sprained ankle due to tripping on one of Noah's toys after attempting to get up without her cane. When she arrived and reported a wave of dizziness before falling, she had tests run. She had atrial fibrillation and was being started on medication, but there was the future possibility of bypass surgery if it didn't improve.

He continued to feel conflicted as he remembered Amy's picture with Penny on Facebook. That thought alternated with his talks with Mee Maw and his baby nephew. He just didn't know what to think.

He looked at the clock and saw visiting hours were technically over. He didn't care what any rule stated. He wasn't going to leave Mee Maw alone. Sitting and contemplating, he was surprised by his grandmother's voice.

"Moon Pie, you need to go home"

"I don't want to leave you alone here, Mee Maw. These places are full of germs and strange people."

The elderly woman merely shook her head. "Fine, if you're not going to leave, we're going to talk. Have you figured out your life with Amy yet like we talked about?"

"No. She's probably already moving on"

"How do you know that? Has she told you this?"

"No" Sheldon said petulantly

"Then how do you know?"

"This" Sheldon walked to his grandmother's bed. She took the phone and looked at the picture of Amy and Penny from Mackinaw City on Penny's Facebook page. After a moment, Mee Maw started to laugh.

"What's so funny, Mee Maw?"

"You, Moon Pie. Obviously this picture was posted by Penny to get your ass in gear"

"Mee Maw!"

"Sheldon Lee Cooper. You have been sitting around moping for weeks because of this girl. You've even admitted that you were the asshole"

Sheldon's eyes bugged out as he continued to listen.

"I know that you don't buy what that psychic told you, but someone is trying to tell you something. You are scared shitless that she will walk away before you figure things out, but you're letting her, Moon Pie. Life is sometimes about taking a chance. Yes, there's a chance you may be rejected, but there's also a chance you two can come together and make a life. Maybe you two working together will help you decide what you need to do about your science career."

Mee Maw finished but had an afterthought when she saw her grandson contemplating. "Don't over think it. You always over think. Just say what's in your heart."

Their conversation was interrupted by a buzz on Sheldon's phone. He saw it was Penny but decided to let it go to voice mail. He was still annoyed by the picture and at Penny for having his Amy cozying up to other men. _'More attractive men'_ he thought.

"Who called Moon Pie?"

"Penny"

"Don't be sore at her because of that picture. You call her later"

Before Sheldon could respond, Mee Maw's room phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello? Well, hello Penny. I've heard a lot about you. Yes he's here, hang on" She pointed the phone towards her grandson. "It's Penny. She says it's important"

Seeing the look his grandmother gave him, Sheldon took the phone. "Hello Penny. So what is this emergency? Wanting to make sure I saw the picture you took of yourself and Amy half naked?" His snark died to a quiet as he heard what Penny was telling him. He nodded for a moment. "Okay, thank you for calling me, Penny. Goodbye"

Sheldon hung up the phone but remained quiet. Mee Maw didn't like what she saw. "Sheldon, what's wrong?"

"Amy's friend, the professor that she was working for…..his wife died" Suddenly he realized the jealousy he had about the man made him feel very small. "She was in the hospital at University of Michigan receiving chemotherapy for her breast cancer. Tonight she went into cardiac arrest while talking to her husband. It was quick and the doctors think the treatments weakened her heart."

Sheldon waited a beat before continuing. "I guess after Penny text Amy to let her know they arrived home, Amy let her know about her friend's wife. When Penny called her to check on her, Amy was trying to sound normal, but Penny knew she was crying and upset. Penny said for me to _'get over myself and high tail my skinny ass up to Michigan'_ before hanging up." Sheldon said

"Then why are you here? Get the hell up there"

"I don't want to intrude Mee Maw. What if she gets upset when she sees me there and then tells me she doesn't want to be with me anymore? I don't think I could take that rejection"

Mee Maw smiled. "So you are in love with her"

He knew there was no point in lying to her. "Yes"

"Have you two made love yet?"

Sheldon's face turned beet red. "Mee Maw! That's very personal"

"That's what I thought. Penny called you for a reason. Amy needs you Moon Pie and you need her. Remember when I said to shit or get off the pot? Well pinch it off and get on the next flight north. Yes, you two have some problems, but sometimes, you have to suck it up when your better half needs you. Talking can come later."

"But Mee Maw, you're hurt. The doctor said you will need someone to take care of you for the next few weeks because of the atrial fibrillation and that you can't get around by yourself"

"So I got a little dizzy spell from my ticker. Instead of being smart, I got out of bed too fast and tripped. My own fault. The doctors want to keep me here until tomorrow night to be safe. I have your mother and your sister to help me, so I will be all right for a few days. If something changes, someone will call you. Now get out of here and thank Penny the next time you talk to her. She's a good friend to both of you to track you down for Amy and set you straight."

He realized that she was right. Maybe it was time to take a chance and get out of his comfort zone. Getting up, he kissed his grandmother good night. "Thank you, Mee Maw"

When he ran out of the room, the older woman pulled her tablet out of her bedside drawer. Opening up Facebook, she found what she was looking for and laughed. "Oh, Penny, I think the two of us would get along just fine."

Outside the room, Sheldon walked quickly in the halls until he found his mom, who had just finished talking to the doctor. "Mom, I need to go to the airport. I have to go to Michigan"

"What? Why? Your grandmother needs you here. Surely, Amy can wait"

Sheldon ignored the jab. "Because Mee Maw told me to. Amy needs me"

Mary wanted to dissuade him, but the look on her son's face told her it would go in one ear and out the other. "Okay, let me say good night. Just meet me in the car" She said as she handed him the keys that he yanked out of his mother's hand as he ran down the corridor.

By the time Mary made it to the car he had booked the red eye from Houston at 3:00 AM into Detroit. She got him home where he packed quickly and to the airport by 11:00. After getting through security, which he felt he was unjustifiably being detained longer because his agent was an idiot, he sat at the gate around 1:00 AM. Forced to sit and wait for the flight, he had his IPad and his thoughts.

_'What am I going to say to her when I get there? What if she tells me to go away and hates me? How can I tell her what I feel when I can't even get the words out myself?'_

Feeling restless, he got a cup of tea from a nearby vendor. It wasn't until he opened the tea bags that he realized what he picked out _. 'Lemon Zinger and Green Tea…..and I'm not even at a rave'_

He sat quietly sipping his tea while trying to read an article on Star Trek, but gave up when he read the same page for twenty minutes. He pulled up Amy's Facebook and found pictures posted of her with the girls and wine bottles. They were all smiling or laughing in their pajamas and was posted the night they arrived in Michigan. He figured she was as hopped up as the others probably were, but she looked happy…..beautiful.

He then pulled up a file on his IPad and smiled when it opened to pictures. As he flicked through each one, he felt happy when he saw Amy in various poses…..with him at Bernadette and Howard's wedding, their costume at Stuart's party, one taken at the party when the guys were all competing for tenure, and his favorite of all, one that he took when she was making another Death Star cake for him, about a week before he left. Her eyes were lit up and her smile was so bright.

Suddenly, he got inspiration. Hearing the call for his flight, he worked quickly, shocked that almost two hours had gone by. He opened an email to her and only sent a note with an attachment. The final call came when the message was sent, so he packed up quickly and rushed to get in line for the flight to Detroit. Hopefully, what he did will not make things worse, but his Mee Maw was right _. 'One needs to defecate or get off the toilet'_

When he was settled in, he listened patiently to the flight attendant's instructions before putting his ear buds in. He wanted to sleep, but the tea was keeping him awake now, or at least that's what he preferred to think.

When takeoff commenced, Sheldon reached for Amy's hand before realizing he was alone. Not wanting to get kicked off the flight due to his fears, he closed his eyes and imagined her sitting next to him. He grabbed onto the arm rest and squeezed as tight as he could. When the place got to ten thousand feet, he relaxed, but those nagging thoughts from Houston came back to him.

_'I hope I got off the toilet seat in time and she doesn't want to flush me back down'_

* * *

Amy calmed down after a few minutes. Feeling wide awake, she turned on the TV and attempted to watch a movie, but she couldn't pay attention as her mind was elsewhere. Earlier, Penny called concerned about her text. She tried to keep her voice neutral, but Amy knew her bestie was still worried. After reassuring her she was fine, she hung up and sat in contemplation before another crying jab took over. Eventually she fell into a fitful sleep on the couch. She was woken up by Penny's text ring.

**_I know u & S are on outs, but L just got call that Mee Maw is in the hospital in Galveston. _ **

Quickly she sat up and regretted it as she had a headache from her crying, but she ignored it. "Oh no. Sheldon must be a wreck"

She sat and debated for the longest time on what to do. More than once she picked up the phone to call, but always stopped. She moved towards the laptop for an email, but knew better. Suddenly, her phone buzzed. She didn't recognize the number but read the message.

**_Hi amy its missy. i know my brother is an idiot but dont write him off yet. watch this._ **

Amy pushed on the attachment and her heart melted as she watched her Sheldon reading to his nephew. Halfway through, he turned to the baby and talked to him.

_'Someday, Noah, you will find someone who makes you feel good. Don't do what your Uncle Doctor Cooper…..Uncle Shelly did and ignore them or put your relationship in some binding document to protect yourself. I had planned on someday giving you an Aunt Amy, but I made a mess of that by being an a—a donkey's posterior. But I'm going to figure my life out and do whatever it takes to get her back because while science is my first love, she's…my Counterfactuals partner, my one true equal…my best friend…..the only woman I have ever had these feelings for….the only woman I've ever…but if I don't, it's all my fault. You have the potential to be a genius such as myself. Don't muck it up.'_

Sheldon shook his head. _'Okay now that Uncle Shelly had his hippy dippy moment, let's get back to what is important. Physics'_

He started to read again when the video ended. Amy sat there for a moment stunned. Her boyfriend spoke from the heart.

She knew what she needed to do…..wanted to do and debated back and forth for several minutes. "Oh fuck it!" Amy yelled before she realized what she said. "Penny does influence me"

There were things to be said and emotions to be dealt with, but right now, her boyfriend needed her, and she needed him.

She looked outside and watched the rain pour in buckets and heard the thunder and lightning. Tuning the loud booms out, she opened up her laptop and got on her computer. Finding flights to Houston, she found one that took off from MBS in Saginaw at 4 AM. She looked at the clock and saw it was 12:30 AM. With her TSA history, it would be tight, but she had to try. Quickly booking it, she ran into her room and packed a bag and her laptop. She was off for another five days and she was grateful.

She grabbed essentials and ran out the door, running back to lock the door. Her car was close to the house, but she was drenched when she got in. Programming in directions on her phone navigator, she drove to the airport.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in California, Penny sat on her couch in her bathrobe and hair pulled up in a messy pony tail. Leonard was asleep in the bedroom, but she couldn't sleep after talking to Amy and Sheldon.

She made Amy a promise that she would put their friendship first instead of always looking out for Sheldon. It was hard because he was also one of her dearest friends, and she knew he felt the same way about her in return. She heard a joke or two over the years about how she and Sheldon would make a good couple so he could loosen up, but all she could do was think of incest.

Doctor Sheldon Cooper was an egotistical idiot who sometimes needed a filter for his damn mouth. However, he was also the guy who came running when she fell out of the shower and drove her to the hospital when he was scared to drive. He also loaned her money when she was broke and didn't pressure her to pay him back. It took her a few years but she finished paying him recently. He was blasé about it, but for her, it was a debt to be repaid and that's just what you did.

He was the one who sneaked in her room and gave her something to think about when she debated breaking up with Leonard. He wrapped his defending of Leonard into a science discussion on homeostasis, but she knew he was looking out for his best friend.

They could never be a couple. They would kill each other and she knew as fastidious and neat as he was, her clutter or laid back manner would kill him. Besides, his heart was never hers to obtain, as it was meant for Amy, just like hers was meant for the short, bespectacled scientist sleeping in her bed.

Did she interfere by calling Sheldon and Amy about the other's crisis? She didn't think so, but hoped she was right. She didn't want to lose two friends by sticking her nose where it didn't belong. She just wanted them to talk to each other. Hopefully Amy called him since she was stuck in Michigan and that Doctor Wackadoodle got his butt up north since she was reassured his Mee Maw was going to be all right without him for a few days.

Keeping her fingers crossed, she got up, turned off the light, and went back to bed.

* * *

At the airport, Amy grabbed her things from her car. Unfortunately, the long term parking only had outside spots left, so she was drenched by the time she got into the small terminal. She checked in her luggage and even her TSA exam went somewhat smoothly. She had no issues getting to her gate, so she sat down and relaxed for the first time in several hours. She was encouraged from her good luck until it was announced that her flight was delayed due to inclement weather and it was now scheduled to leave at 6:00 AM.

Amy was drifting off to sleep when she felt a buzz in her pocket. Perking up, she checked and saw it was two in the morning and that she didn't miss her flight. Desperate to stay awake, she went and bought a cup of tea from a nearby vendor. When she sat down and start to steep it, she saw what she picked out and sighed. Earl Grey. _'Of course I would'_

After she got settled in, she checked her phone and saw there was an email from Sheldon. Noting the time, it was sent only a few minutes ago. Calculating time in Texas, she realized it was one o'clock there. _'Why on earth would he be up that late? Of course, Mee Maw. Probably still at the hospital. I hope she's going to be all right. Penny never told me what she was there for'_

She read the succinct email's few words.

**_'I'm not good at hippy dippy things, but maybe what you hear from this will show you how I feel. Please download'_ **

**_Sheldon_ **

Amy downloaded the attachment. When she opened it, it went to her music app, which surprised her. Grabbing her ear buds, she plugged them into her phone, and then pushed play. When she started to listen, she was perplexed. When she continued to listen, she was stunned. When it concluded, she was emotional as a tear came down her face.

Words could not express what she was feeling. She was on her phone starting to text Penny about this update when she stopped suddenly. She then erased what she started and backed out of texting. What Sheldon sent her was incredibly personal and she knew how hard it must have been for him to do it. It also showed her that his time away has helped him. How much it helped him or if their relationship would survive past the pain he caused her these several weeks remained to be seen.

She managed to stay awake until around 4:00 AM when she drifted to sleep. She was awakened thirty minutes later when it was announced that her flight would be delayed again until 9:30 AM. She was tempted to leave, but she knew she may lose her spot in the long term lot and going to nearby Freeland or Saginaw wasn't worth the hassle of coming back through security. Tired and frustrated, she counted to ten before getting up to go find breakfast.

* * *

Sheldon arrived at MBS Airport tired and out of sorts. Flights were behind schedule at Metro in Detroit due to fog and heavy rain. He quickly searched knowing that his bus to Mount Pleasant was due to leave in less than an hour. He quickly grabbed his luggage and followed the signs to the cabs. As he was running towards the exit, he glanced at a gate and saw a woman turned away from him sleeping. Seeing the brown hair made him think of Amy, but then he realized where he was. He refocused on his goal and was grateful to find an empty taxi for the bus station.

The bus station disgusted him as he saw it as a cesspool of germs. It wasn't until he got on the bus that he realized he wasn't wearing his bus pants. He felt nausea from the disgust, but he ignored his discomfort. He loved Amy and she needed him more than his neuroses.

He arrived at the address Penny gave him at 10:30 AM by cab during a horrendous thunderstorm. He did admire what he saw of the mid-sized town and college campus, but much preferred Pasadena and Caltech. He paid the taxi and walked wearily to the door. His stomach did cartwheels as he walked up the driveway. By the time he got to the door, he was about to vomit from nervousness along with being drenched from the rain still pouring down. Closing his eyes to steady himself, he knocked on the door.

_Knock knock knock_. "Amy"

_Knock knock knock_. "Amy"

_Knock knock knock_. "Amy"

He didn't get an answer. He tried again, but got no response. He tried her phone but it went straight to voice mail. Frustrated, he sat on the porch and was grateful for its wide length as it continued to rain while trying to stay awake. He was there for about fifteen minutes when he looked up and saw a car pull into the driveway. He immediately perked up when he saw it was Amy getting out. It did not go unnoticed when she got out and slammed the door hard and went into the back seat area.

"Son of a bitch! Damn rain! Damn airlines! Can't get a decent flight out until TOMORROW!"

Sheldon's eyes bulged out at his girlfriend's language. He tried to call out to her, but was unable to as he was frozen. He merely watched her as she walked through the rain onto the porch. When she looked up and saw him, she stood as still as he was. He could tell she was obviously exhausted with her eyes bloodshot. The speech he had planned to give her flew out of his head, so he said the only thing that would come to mind.

"Mee Maw said I was acting like an asshole and Missy told me to get our heads out of our butts"

A small laugh gurgled out of her before she ran into his arms. He grabbed her and held onto her as tight as he could.


	7. Chapter 7

After a moment, the two realized where they were, so Amy reluctantly moved and unlocked the front door, which he entered gladly as he was asleep on his feet, but he fought it with determination.

Amy showed him to a bedroom where she presented him with a towel to dry himself off. She went into her room and did the same before changing into her CMU t-shirt and shorts that she had taken to sleeping in of late due to the heat. When all set, she walked and knocked on the door. "Sheldon, you're probably not decent, but give me your wet clothes and I'll throw them in the dryer.

To her surprise, Sheldon opened the door wearing only his bath robe. He handed her a wet bundle in a towel.

She was still in shock at seeing him and since she had no idea of what to say, she merely pointed towards the living room. "I-I'm going to put these in the dryer. You can wait in the living room" She turned around and walked away before he could respond.

A few minutes later, she put the bundle in the dryer, but she stayed in the laundry room, trying to get her courage up to be in the same room as her boyfriend. She was all gung ho to be there for him in Texas, but now that he was here in the flesh, she didn't know what to say to him.

_'Sheldon, I'm so sorry about Mee Maw. I love you, but you really pissed me off'_

_'Sheldon, you were an asshole when you left, but I still love you'_

_'Sheldon, what do you need?'_

_'Sheldon, how was your trip? See anything interesting?'_

Realizing she wasn't any closer to a perfect speech than she was five minutes earlier, she inhaled before leaving for the living room. When she got there, he was sitting on the couch in his bathrobe watching her every move. She sat down and turned to him.

"I apologize for being in my bath robe, but I can't get into clean clothes without a shower and I thought that was something that should wait"

"Okay"

The two continued to sit on the couch looking everywhere but at each other. He had sewing machine leg and her hands were clasped together on her knees. Both were unsure what to say to the other.

"Amy, I….I….."

Amy knew from experience that Sheldon needed time to say the right thing. The fact that he was here spoke volumes. She also knew the only way to get here was by bus and he wasn't wearing his bus pants when she found him. She would give him an inch.

"Would you like some tea, Sheldon?"

"Yes, please"

When she left the room, Sheldon put his face in his hands. He had so much to say to her, but when he looked at her, he froze like an idiot _. 'You can't just send her songs forever, you troglodyte. Mee Maw said speak from the heart, but how do I do that?'_

His exhaustion was catching up with him as he realized he was up for almost 28 hours. He fought it as he waited for Amy. _'I can't fall asleep….not now'_

* * *

Amy went to make the tea in the kitchen as thoughts swirled in her mind. Yesterday, she was thinking of ending their relationship. After last night, she realized that life was precious and one had to fight for what they had. She had things to say to Sheldon, but him coming here was something she wouldn't have expected before he left Pasadena. She wasn't up for an emotional conversation, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to start a dialogue after the immediate crisis passed. For the first time in several hours, she was glad her flight to Houston was cancelled due to inclement weather.

Grabbing both mugs after filling them with hot water and tea bags to steep, she walked out to the living room and was greeted with a sleeping Sheldon half sitting up on the couch. Setting the mugs down, she grabbed a nearby afghan and covered him up. She sat at the opposite end of the couch and turned on the TV, but she was asleep a short time later.


	8. Chapter 8

Sheldon woke up feeling stiff and grumpy. He looked around the living room trying to figure out where he was and was about to panic when he looked to his left and saw Amy….his Amy snoring quietly on the other end. Remembering where he was, he tried to stand up and was able to awkwardly. He heard his stomach and looked to his phone expecting it to be 1:00. Seeing his battery was dead, he looked around and saw the other clocks stated two o'clock and realized he forgot Michigan was in Eastern Standard Time. It was then that his bladder sent him an urgent message. He didn't like just walking through someone's house, but he also knew that he hasn't used the facilities since before he left Houston. He momentarily debated, but when his bladder became full to the point of pain, he sucked up his discomfort and went to look for a nearby bathroom.

Coming out a few minutes later in considerable relief, he was surprised to see Amy awake blinking her eyes. "Sorry I had to leave you and wander around the house, but I was in dire need of a restroom"

Feeling mostly awake now thanks to her nap Amy smiled. "It's fine. Are you hungry?"

"Yes"

"Good. I will make us some lunch"

"Amy"

Amy turned around to her boyfriend and saw nothing but misery in his eyes. "Yes, Sheldon"

"I need to talk to you"

"I know, but I think both need food and showers. This house has two bathrooms. I need one after being stuck at the airport for several hours. Besides, Steve texted me on my way back here. He will be by later to pick up clothes before leaving for Virginia."

Sheldon merely followed her as she walked to a nearby closet. _'Why would she be at an airport?'_ He didn't have time to think further as she pulled out two towels and handed them to him. She led him to the bathroom he was in a few minutes earlier. "I'll be out shortly"

Sheldon was done first, even with shaving. Seeing she was still getting ready, he walked into the kitchen. Looking in the cupboards, he saw pasta and sauce. Getting them out of the cupboard he started the water to boil and the sauce on the stove. Searching the refrigerator, he found the makings for a salad and he made one large one. By the time Amy came into the kitchen, Sheldon had the table set and lunch was done.

"Sheldon, what did you do?"

"Lunch. It's the least I can do after falling asleep on you. I hope you don't mind salad and pasta" He looked before getting a small smile on his face as he finally realized she wasn't bespectacled. "Where are your glasses?"

"Contact lenses. I got them when my friends were in town last week. Bernie got them, too"

Sheldon couldn't get over how her eyes looked without the barrier. She looked beautiful with her glasses but her eyes were stunning when one could see them. Controlling himself, he cleared his throat. "Lunch is ready"

She appreciated the small gesture. They sat down and ate in an awkward silence. Sheldon couldn't take the quiet any longer. "So what are you doing right now at the university?"

"I'm doing guest lectures and I taught a six week summer class on biological research which finished recently. Next week, the students come back for another six week session. I was only planning on guest lecturing this time, but with Janis's death, I may have to help out again if Steve isn't ready to come back."

Sheldon asked the question he needed to know. "Amy, are you coming back home?"

Amy looked up from her plate. "Yes, Sheldon I am. I like it here and wouldn't mind coming back in the future, but my home is in California. My life is there"

Sheldon picked around his plate trying to gather his courage to talk. Amy watched him, knowing what he wanted to ask her. In the past, she would have done the asking for him, but he needed to be the one to reach out to her. Patiently, she waited.

"Amy, um…I just wanted to tell you that I apologize for my frustration—"

_'_ _No, they were not going to do this again'_ Amy thought. "No, Sheldon"

He inhaled and started again. "For having issue with Leonard—"

"No, Sheldon. I want you to be honest, right now or you can grab your things and head back to Texas."

Sheldon shuffled his food around his plate again in an attempt to come up with the right words. Amy waited but decided that he was being his typical self and lost her temper. "You know what, why do I waste my time? Goodbye, Sheldon. You can find your way out"

Amy grabbed her lunch ware and stormed over to the sink but almost dropped her plate when she heard it.

"You scare me"

Amy turned around slowly. At a loss for words, she could only say "What?"

"You scare me" Sheldon's arms made a surround motion with his arms. "All this terrifies me. Sometimes it's so overwhelming that I want to regurgitate from fear. I don't know how to deal with situations like this"

"What is all this, Sheldon?" Amy stated repeating the motion with her arms. "I don't want riddles. This is me you're talking to. Just say it"

When she saw that he was searching for the right thing to say, Amy had an idea. "Let's play Counterfactuals"

It was Sheldon's turn to be at a loss for words. "W-what?"

Amy walked back over to the table. "Question. In a world where Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Dr. Amy Fowler never saw each other again, could Dr. Cooper move on with his life successfully and fully?"

Sheldon remembered his grandmother's words. ' _Don't over think it. You always over think. Just say what's in your heart_ ' He just spit out what he wanted to say. "No, Dr. Cooper could not"

"Defend"

Gathering all of his guts, he spewed his feelings. "Dr. Cooper would sad and alone. He appreciates the presence of Dr. Fowler as an intellectual equal, one who challenges him and gives him someone to have insightful conversations with"

He took a breath and then continued as he got up and slowly walked to her. "But over time, he began to see her as more. He realized she was a…vital organ in his life. Any day that he didn't speak to her was one that was very lonely, so he would read the text messages or emails from her he saved since they met."

He stood in front of her. He took her hand and held it as he looked into the green orbs that had him heart and soul. "But it's not just her mind that encourages him. It's her beauty, inside and out. She has the most beautiful green eyes that a man could lost in if given a chance. She wears several layers of clothes because she is comfortable with herself, another trait that Dr. Cooper finds very attractive. However, more than once he has been curious to find out what is under the layers, even more so since Valentine's Day on the train. His imagination has taken him to places that made him very excited but also uncomfortable because he realized he was just like everyone else, needing sexual gratification and closeness to another. It terrified him because he is opening himself up to places he thought were long locked away from reach or were not part of his routine."

He squeezed her hand as he continued. "He is also not experienced in the ways of the flesh and was afraid even with the copious research he has conducted over the past several months he would fail at it….fail her, but at the same time, he can't see him ever taking that step with anyone else but Dr. Amelia Farrah Fowler"

"Sheldon, I told you about calling me Amelia. I hate-"

He ignored her and continued before he lost his nerve. "He could see the two of them each winning a Nobel and someday in the future creating progeny that no other child could compare. He would only want to create these children with Dr. Fowler in the sanctity of a marital contract with frequent coitus. He knows to get to that point will take him out of his comfort zone in regards to physical contact and it will take him time, but he would do it for her…..because he wants her….and because he wants it, too. She's the only one who has ever pushed him to imagine it."

He took her other hand. "In conclusion, Dr. Cooper will do anything to keep Dr. Fowler in his life because he is in love with her"

Amy sat there in shock. _'He said it. Oh my God he said it' As_ she sat there, she realized that their future rested on how she responded. She saw the look of panic in his eyes and his skin turn pale, so she replied the only way she knew how.

"Correct"

Before she knew it, she was being picked up in Sheldon's arms as he took her in for a kiss that made her breathless. They briefly came up for air before they joined their lips together again. His tongue rubbed against her lower lip as he pushed her into the kitchen sink. When she moaned, he pulled her even tighter to him. They were so involved in themselves that they didn't hear a thing.

"Ahem"

Both jumped back startled by a fatigued Steven. "This must be Sheldon"

"Y-yes. Doctor Sheldon Cooper, this is Doctor Stephan Thomas"

The other man merely nodded. Amy let go of a reluctant Sheldon to give a comforting hug to Stephan. "I'm so sorry about Janis. Can I do anything?"

"I just need some quiet while I get some things together. My flight for Virginia is at 4 PM out of MBS. I could use a ride there. It was raining like hell on my way up, but it's clearing now. I don't want to leave Janis alone longer than I have to."

Amy saw the man's heart was breaking, so she stepped away. "Sure"

Turning back to Sheldon, she walked them out of the kitchen. Seeing that the sun was trying to peek out, she led them to the front door. "Come on, Sheldon. Let's go for a walk"

The couple walked out of the house and headed through the neighborhood. It was silent for a few minutes, but Amy needed to speak her mind.

"Sheldon, I love you, too, but you hurt me"

He turned and saw her holding back tears. "I know"

"Do you?"

"I-I think I do"

Amy suddenly was hit with fear and nausea as the conversation she had wanted with Sheldon pressed forward. To calm her stomach down, she stopped Sheldon in front of an elementary school and turned them until they got to a Merry Go Round. They sat down. "Before we talk about our relationship, I want you to tell me about Mee Maw. How is she doing?"

"Fine. S-she tripped on one of Noah's toys. She has Atrial Fibrillation, plus she hurt her hip and ankle, so she's going to need help for the next few weeks"

"When do you have to go back?"

"I don't know. Mee Maw yelled at me to come here. Missy is going to help Momma take care of her"

Amy saw her boyfriend's face and saw his conflict. Deciding what she was going to do, she got up. "Come on, Sheldon"

Sheldon looked at her confused. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Simple. We are going to take a quiet walk around this beautiful neighborhood and CMU, perhaps even show you where I am currently working. Then we are going back to the house and I'm going to make arrangements. I may have to return to help Steve with his classes, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Sheldon was still confused. "But why?"

Amy turned to look at him. "Because you're going back to Texas…..and so am I"

Sheldon looked at her with such love and gratefulness. As soon as that thought came, he realized that she was sacrificing for him. "Amy I can't ask you to do that"

"Why not, Sheldon. I'm your girlfriend. I can work for CMU and be there for you and Mee Maw"

"Amy…."

She saw his hesitation and her pain returned with a vengeance. He didn't want her there. He purged himself to her and now he was realizing his mistake and was back tracking. She realized she needed to protect herself. "I should have known, Sheldon. You give me an inch, you panic and step back a foot. I'm not doing this shit with you anymore. I deserve better than this. Don't worry, Doctor Cooper, I won't be bothering you anymore"

Sheldon watched her storm off towards the house shocked at her salty language. Realizing she was misunderstanding him, he ran after her. "Amy!"

She turned around, but continued to walk. "What Sheldon? What rationale are you going to hide behind this time? Being around my career will make you a failure?"

She tried to move faster, but his long legs caught up with her too quickly and she felt her arm getting yanked. "Let me go, Sheldon!"

"No, Doctor Fowler. If you would just stop thinking for a minute I will tell you what I was trying to say, which was this!" He took a deep breath. "I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler. Everything in me is saying I don't want to ask you to put yourself out and hope you don't bring up our relationship issues, but Mee Maw said I have to stop over thinking things. So, thank you for being there for me. When do you want to leave?"

Amy stood in silence for a moment as Sheldon's words knocked the wind out of her before remembering what they were talking about. "Well, I did get a flight out for Houston tomorrow morning"

Sheldon stopped as he realized something. "Wait a minute. How did you know about Mee Maw? I never told you"

"Penny texted me. You called Leonard, he told Penny, she told me"

Amy's words finally sunk in as he remembered her arrival to the house. "You were yelling about a flight this morning. Where were you going?"

"Houston. I was at that airport this morning for the four a.m. red eye there, but it kept being delayed before being canceled this morning because of the heavy rain. That's why I came back here, so I could get ready and fly out tomorrow morning"

"I was there! I thought I saw you, but figured that I was imagining things since I was trying to get to the bus station. I'm sorry you were inconvenienced. But why were you coming to Texas? You could have called or emailed me"

She stepped closer and caressed his cheek. "Because I love you. Careers, being right, none of that matters when the one you love needs you. It took Janis dying yesterday to see that. We have things to work out, but you also have some growing up to do first. I will help you and then you will help us"

Sheldon felt a tear fall down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. "Okay"

The couple held hands as they walked towards Preston Street and CMU. After several minutes, Amy felt an unexplained sense of dread and nausea. Feeling uncomfortable, she managed to push those down as she began pointing out various buildings on campus to her boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

When the twosome returned, they helped Stephan with any last minute items as his time in Virginia was going to be several days. When the man was all situated, Amy and Sheldon drove him to MBS in his car. After spending almost an hour they would never get back with an insipid ticket clerk, another person came to help them and they were able to finagle a ticket for Sheldon on Amy's flight to Houston the next day.

When done, the traffic was snarled due to a motor vehicle accident. It was almost eight in the evening and Amy was starving as was Sheldon. When they got to Midland, she took them to the Japanese steakhouse Genji's and was thankful because of the time they could get in without a reservation. Due to the hour, they got a grill all to themselves. Even the skinny Texan enjoyed the show with the shrimp tails in the grillmaster's hat, but he wasn't amused when the man faked squirting ginger at him.

As they were driving back to Mount Pleasant, Sheldon turned to his girlfriend. "How did you find that place? It's approximately 32 miles from our location to this place and it is off the route Stephan gave us to return back"

Amy turned to her boyfriend. His need for routine was cute most of the time. Luckily now was one of those times. "I was invited to join the neuroscience department one night and I loved it, especially since it was half price wine night."

Sheldon felt his insides burn at the prospect of his Amy talking to other males. Amy saw his face contort and became very angry. "Sheldon, it was a mix of female and males and they were my colleagues. You have no room to judge me for anyone I spoke with or hung out with since you took off on me this summer"

To the physicist's credit, he knew he screwed up right away. "I'm sorry, Amy. It was unfair"

"I'm glad you figured that out. We're crossing the county line soon and will be in Mount Pleasant within twenty minutes"

The car was silent for the next several minutes and Sheldon couldn't stand it anymore. "Amy, I'm really sorry"

"I know. I heard you the first time"

The drive continued to be quiet with tension until they passed the casino. Amy wasn't sure why she felt this desperate need to hold onto her mad. Usually Sheldon was the one who stewed like a child at times. She looked at her boyfriend and saw the sadness in his features as he looked out the windshield. Knowing she was in the wrong for slapping his olive branch away, she decided to hand it back to him.

"When we get back and get our stuff together, would you like to sit with me and relax with a hot beverage?"

Sheldon turned to Amy, the relief in his eyes evident. "Yes, Amy. I would like that very much.

* * *

By the time Amy and Sheldon got their stuff around, it was almost eleven. They sat on the couch drinking their tea before bed.

"Sheldon, you can sleep in the other guest room. There's a bathroom you can use next to it"

"Okay" He looked to Amy and down in his lap. "Amy, how are you?"

Amy knew what he was referring to. "Sad for you…..sad for Stephan"

Sheldon debated on what to do. He thought back and remembered a time when Amy was very upset about being excluded from bridesmaid dress shopping. He remembered going over to check on her and after a debate on what to do, the compromise to snuggle. It made him very uncomfortable but he did it for her. He told his friends he wasn't anyone's _snuggle bunny_ , but times do change.

"Amy….do you want to cuddle?"

Amy turned to him in surprise. "Y-yeah, I do" She saw Sheldon slowly moving his arms apart. She could tell he was not comfortable, but the fact he offered to do it willingly gave her hope. She moved into his arms, squeezed him in return, and they lay down on the couch.

"So, did you know your friend's wife well?"

Amy smiled sleepily. "No, he met her here. Steve was always really shy with girls, so meeting her was like….it for him." Her face sobered slightly. "I don't know what he'll do without her"

Sheldon stared at the wall as he considered his girlfriend's words. He never had any interest in girls until Amy, but even if he did, he had no clue on what he would say to them. Missy tried to help him when they were younger, but it was disconcerting as all her girlfriends did was either giggle or just annoyed the crap out of him. From the day he met the neurobiologist, he could say anything and she understood. What she had to say fascinated him, even though he didn't always show it.

He knew he could be a pain, but since meeting Amy, he tried to do better with her. He didn't always succeed and it frustrated him as he excelled at everything…..everything it seemed except on how to treat his girlfriend, the one woman he could see a future with…..celebrating a Nobel Prize with…maybe someday make love with when he got past his issues.

They would get there, somehow….no matter how long it took. But he had to put that aside for now. Amy needed him.

"Amy, I don't know how you are feeling about her death, or how close you were to your colleague, but I want you to know that I will support you and be there for you in whatever you need. I will also promise not to insult him like Dr. Gunderson, even if his sense of humor sucks. I love you, Amy….Amy?"

He looked down and saw she was asleep with her head onto his shoulder. Feeling a slight chill from the air conditioning, he grabbed the light blanket from behind the couch and laid it on them. He reached for the lamp next to the couch and was grateful as he barely was able to reach it from where he was. He flicked the light, settled in, and closed his eyes.

For Sheldon, it wasn't the most comfortable position and he usually hated couches as he slept on a bed. But right now, it was the best position to be in and he didn't want to be anywhere else.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy woke up, cursing herself because her eyes felt funny from sleeping in her contacts. Trying to get her sight into somewhat working order, she saw she wasn't in her bed. She felt warmth and suddenly she realized where she was.

She looked up when her vision focused and saw him peacefully sleeping. ' _Sheldon slept on the couch with me!'_

She glanced at the clock and saw it was after nine. Her eyes widened as their flight was for 1 PM and she always took extra time at security due to her TSA record. "Sheldon! Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Wake up. We were supposed to be up at eight. We fell asleep out here"

_'_ _I forgot about the alarm!'_ Sheldon thought to himself. He was in such a hurry to get up that he fell. "Ow!"

"Sheldon, come on!"

"Excuse me, little lady, but as you can see, floors hurt when making contact with one's knee"

"Well, shake it off and hit the shower. Quick like a bunny. We have thirty minutes to get out of here. Towels are in the bathroom. Down the hall, first door on your left. I'll use the other one"

Sheldon watched Amy take off. ' _Shake it off and hit the shower. Quick like a bunny'_ He repeated mockingly as he limped to the bathroom. "Dang that floor smarts!"

* * *

They managed to get to their gate to board by the skin of their teeth. As soon as the plane started take off, Amy grabbed Sheldon's hand, knowing of his plane anxiety. She felt his heart rate decrease and felt happy. Just then, her stomach twisted into knots as her fears came to the surface.

_'_ _What do I do when Sheldon panics and retreats from me again?'_

_'_ _What do I do if Sheldon decides after we have coitus that it's disgusting and wants a relationship of the mind again?'_

_'_ _What if Sheldon doesn't want to return home?'_

Just then, Sheldon turned to her and smiled in a way that made her toes curl, but that delicious sensation put dread back in her soul. She wanted to believe that her physicist had a change of heart, but did he? Or was he doing this because he was scared to be without her and having to be an adult on his own?

"Amy!"

She turned to the source of her name. "What, Sheldon? Did you say something?"

"Yes, I was telling you thanks for holding my hand during takeoff. It helped me relax so I didn't panic"

"You're welcome" Amy said before grabbing her laptop out of her bag. "I have some work to do for class next week so I can have some time in Texas with you"

Sheldon watched her quickly turn to her laptop and focus on opening her files. He turned to look out the windows, but he felt something was wrong. When she took his hand, it was warm and reassuring. As she continued to hold it, he felt her pulse rate increase and her hand colder. He knew that as a sign that something was bothering her.

_'_ _Did I push things too fast with her?'_

_'_ _What do I do if I can never have coitus?'_

_'_ _Oh my Lord, she's making me feel these hippy dippy things again. I think I like it but can I handle it?'_

He looked and watched her for a minute. She was so serious when she would read. He liked her glasses, but he was getting used to her in contact lenses. It was nice being able to see her green eyes without the spectacles in the way. He watched her first pull her hair behind her ear before she grabbed what looked like a hair clip from her bag. She flipped her hair up like he had seen Penny do in the past.

He began to feel tightness in his pants when he saw her graceful neck free of hair. _'Oh good Lord not now'_ When his trousers only got smaller, he could only do one thing.

"Amy, I have to go to the bathroom"

Amy was right in the middle of a lecture and didn't want to stop "Now? Can it wait one minute?"

Sheldon felt the tightness in his pants grow bigger and knew if something wasn't done now, it would be embarrassing. Part of him wanted to ask for her help, but that was not something to ask his girlfriend to do, especially in a place such as a germ infested airplane restroom. "No. Please, Amy?"

Amy quickly saved her document and huffed as she moved her laptop so he could move. He moved quickly past her but she didn't miss his issue before he left for the bathroom. She smirked because she had a feeling on what did it, but then she grimaced.

_'_ _Yeah, he got turned on, but he chose his hand instead of asking her'_

* * *

In the bathroom, he felt sick to his stomach, but knew what he had to do. Closing his eyes, he searched for an image and finally found one.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

_Nurse Chapel (Amy) was using the tricorder to exam him. His favorite part was when she would examine his lower body. With each scan, she bent lower until he could see that luscious posterior wearing a nothing but a pair of flattering black panties. Unable to handle it anymore, he moved until his hand made contact. The spell was broken by Nurse Chapel slapping his hand away._

_"_ _Doctor Cooper, you must remain still for your exam. I can't give you the proper treatment without your cooperation"_

_Sheldon moved his hand back, but he noted the tricorder moving closer to him. By the third swipe of his body, it was touching him directly. She ran it lightly over his prominent erection._

_"_ _Doctor Cooper, I am sensing much excitement. Your blood pressure must be spiking"_

_"_ _O-oh it is"_

_"_ _Well, you need to get that down. It could be dangerous"_

_Sheldon felt her running the tricorder up his body again. When she got to his erection, she ran first the tricorder over it, but then replaced it with her hand._

_"_ _Nurse, you need to remove your hand or there will be consequences. Just remember, with great power comes great responsibility"_

_"_ _Oh, I know, Doctor Sheldon Cooper. I plan on taking full responsibility"_

_Sheldon could only stare as she took her hair down. He watched in fascination as her locks cascaded down her shoulders. Suddenly, she climbed on top of him and rode him fully clothed. The friction was delicious, but after what seemed like an eternity, he couldn't take anymore._

_He grabbed onto her posterior and pulled her closer while moving his knees up. Suddenly he flipped her backwards onto the couch and pulled her closer to him. When near enough, he roughly pulled the panties from her and pushed her dress up to her breasts. He feasted on her body like a buffet while his hands couldn't get enough of the two supple mounds of her ass. He felt his pants being opened and forcefully pulled down to his knees along with his underwear. He got them as far as his ankles before he pushed himself into her._

_Sheldon closed his eyes as he was taken over by the sensations her body was giving him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and increased her pace with her hips making him do the same. Too soon, he was feeling himself close to explosion. He wasn't able to stop it as his body expelled his seed inside her while he felt her walls constrict around him. Spent, he collapsed on his lover._

_"_ _Wow, Doctor Cooper. You give a whole new meaning to patient care"_

_"_ _You bet your buttocks, Nurse Chapel"_

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Sheldon shoved his fist into his mouth to contain the scream that came out with his release. He collapsed onto the counter after he flushed the wad of toilet paper he used to contain his semen. Quickly, he scrubbed his hands clean and splashed his face with cold water. When he felt presentable again, he walked calmly out of the lavatory and back to his seat.

Amy looked up and saw her boyfriend walking back to his seat. She knew him well enough that he was a little unsteady on his feet. As he got closer, she saw his pupils were still dilated and his face was slightly flushed. She was frustrated that she couldn't help with that, but took comfort in the fact that her up do brought it on.

_'_ _But he didn't ask you to jerk him off'_

"Oh shut up" Amy responded to her last thought.

Sheldon was standing in front of his girlfriend. "Amy I didn't say anything"

Amy's cheeks turned red before she moved her stuff to let Sheldon in. "No, no you didn't. Sorry, I was just talking to myself"

"That's the behavior of crazy people, Amy Farrah Fowler"

Amy ignored his comment to look at him with a smirk. "Sheldon, your eyes are like saucers. Are you okay?"

Ashamed of what he just did, he was speechless for a moment before words came to him. "Of course Amy. My bowels needed to be relieved and now my body is running free and clear"

Amy just shook her head. "Well, I'm glad of that, Sheldon"

Sheldon looked at her and watched as she turned off her laptop and instead started reading Neuron from her IPad. Feeling inspired, he took her hand and held it.

Those doubts Amy had were pushed away by the warmth she felt from Sheldon.

Their hands remained together until they reached Chicago but came back together during the layover and also when they boarded their connecting flight to Texas.


	11. Chapter 11

They landed in Houston at 9:30 PM. Sheldon had let everyone know that Amy was coming with him for an extended visit. He hoped his mother didn't give them a hard time about spending the night together or smother his girlfriend in the Bible, but he knew Amy could hold her own.

They walked wearily into the gate and were met by his mother.

"Shelly, honey you look exhausted" She turned to Amy. "Hello, Amy" She hugged the tired woman to Amy's surprise. "So nice of you to come in our time of need"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else"

The group made it to the luggage carousel and picked up their suitcases. Sheldon and Amy were so tired they fell asleep in the car and didn't wake up until Mary said something. While unloading the car, Sheldon realized that his mother was too quiet. He knew better and decided to head her off at the pass. "How's Mee Maw?"

"She's at home. Stubborn woman. The doctors wanted her to stay until morning but she refused"

They got into the house and Amy looked around. "Mrs. Cooper, you have a beautiful house"

"Thank you, dear" When she saw her son going upstairs with the bags, she stopped him. "Shelly, where are you going with Amy's bags?"

"I'm putting them in my room. I'm assuming that Mee Maw was moved downstairs so Amy's going to sleep there"

"No, she's sharing that room with Mee Maw. I have the roll out ready to take in there"

"Mom, my girlfriend shouldn't have to share that room with Mee Maw. It's small and those two will bump into each other all the time"

"While you two are staying in my house, that's the rule. I will not have you two sinning under my roof"

Sheldon became more frustrated. "Good Lord, Mom. We've never sinned. Why don't you ever believe me? Besides you have no room to talk about sinning"

Amy felt the tension and decided to break in. "Mrs. Cooper, we've never had sexual intercourse"

"Good Lord, Mother, Amy should have my room while I—"

"So you can sneak in her bed and sin during the night? I don't think so"

"Like I'm sure your boyfriend does in your bed, or is it just on the couch?"

"SHELDON LEE COOPER! You will not sass me"

He had planned on sleeping in the recliner since he was still too traumatized from the couch. However, her attitude made him determined to win their battle of wills. "I will sass you because Jesus is not going to strike me dead. Furthermore, Amy is going to share my bed with me!"

Sheldon and Mary were so focused on each other that each missed Amy's shock at Sheldon's declaration. Seen by only her, Mee Maw came out of her room on crutches. Before the neurobiologist could speak her mind, the older woman spoke up.

"Mary Louise, shut up. I can't have that poor young woman under foot in that room with me on these damn things. For crying out loud, I believe them when they say they have not been intimate. Even if they were, they are intelligent enough to respect you in this house. Either let the two share his room or I'm going to stay at Missy's"

"You can't do that? Who's going to take care of you?"

"You all are. You know how to drive or can drive Sheldon over. I spoke to Missy this morning and I have an open invitation" Mee Maw waited for a moment before continuing. "I know for a fact that your beau has stayed nights here and I'm sure you two fornicated on more places than just that couch. Your father and I sure did in our house"

Mary's eyes bugged out while Sheldon had to bite his cheek to not laugh. He looked over to Amy, who had forgotten her discomfort as she was attempting to not crack up. _'Thank God for Mee Maw'_

The elder woman saw everyone looking at her before she turned to Sheldon. "Well, Moon Pie, are you just going to stand there? Get those young lady's bags upstairs and you two relax and your mother can help me get ready for bed"

"Mom—"

"Mary, I have a bruised hip and a cast on my foot. I'm using these stupid things so let me be the judge of what I can and cannot do. Now move and I will be there in a minute"

Chastised, Mary could only go towards the downstairs bedroom. Sheldon watched his grandmother move closer to his girlfriend. "Amy is it? I'm Shelly's grandma, but you can call me either Marie or Mee Maw. I've heard much about you over the years"

"As have I, Ma'am….Marie" Amy corrected when she saw the older woman's gentle reproach.

"Good girl. Now let my grandson get you situated. We'll have breakfast later tomorrow morning so you can sleep in"

Sheldon hugged his grandmother. "Good night, Mee Maw"

Mee Maw watched as the weary young couple walked up the stairs with their luggage. She sensed tension and hesitance between the two, but she also saw the love between them.

* * *

Sheldon gave Amy use of the upstairs bathroom while he finished his ablations in the downstairs half bath. He put on his pajamas and laid in bed waiting for Amy. While he waited, he processed the last 48 hours.

He was so happy when Amy didn't tell him to leave. She just left with him to Texas for his Mee Maw. He got the courage to tell her how he felt, but now his stomach was in knots.

_'_ _What if I fail her? What if she decides that she wants to stay permanently in Michigan? What happens if I can't give her love like she deserves? What if my brilliance dims to the point where I can't solve String Theory because I admitted hippy dippy feelings for her?'_

Then the question that burned inside of him _. 'What if she decides to leave me?'_

He remembered her reaction while he held her hand on the plane. It seemed like…what he used to do. Relaxing under the touch before remembering what could happen. _'Is that it? Was she scared?'_

If she was scared, she wasn't alone. He was terrified.

He knew that saying _'I love you'_ to Amy was a major turning point in their relationship. He also knew that she wouldn't put up with a sexless relationship forever. He wanted to be able to give her that…..no, to give himself that, too.

But when a couple takes that step…. _the_ step…..there's no turning back.

He remembered the passive aggressiveness his parents displayed when they were screaming at each other with the smell of whiskey permeating throughout. It was those memories that caused him to build those walls more than any of the taunting he received while growing up in the Bible Belt. He knew what Mee Maw and Pop Pop had was different, but any thoughts of hope for what they had were crushed by seeing what love did to his parents. He swore he would never reduce himself to be dependent on another person for his happiness, so science became his first love...until a green eyed vixen from Glendale sneaked past his defenses.

Intellectually, he knew that he and Amy are different than his parents. She was not a religious zealot. He was not one who spent all of his free time in the nearest bar picking up anything with two legs and female body parts. Heart wise, though, those old fears kept creeping up.

_'_ _No, no, I can do this'_ Then he realized where he was. _'No, no I can't do this….not here. Damn it'_

* * *

Amy was brushing her teeth when she suddenly stopped upon looking at herself in the mirror. She still couldn't believe that she would be sleeping in the same bed as Sheldon without him freaking out, well, she hoped he didn't. As she pondered, she had to admit to herself what she was really thinking. _'Was she ready to share a bed with him?_

A second of fear was pushed down. Of course she was. She's wanted him to be more intimate with her for the last few years now and here is her chance. Then another question popped into her head.

' _Would this be the night?'_

She shook her head as reality came back to her _. 'Of course not. This is his mother's house and that was not proper'_

She had a vision of when Sheldon bathed her when she was sick. He was being very proper when he washed her, but naughty thoughts still entered her mind as that washcloth rubbed down her body. She was unable to relieve her frustrations due to Sheldon's presence and his spanking compounded her horniness. He probably didn't take two steps after shutting her apartment door before she grabbed Gerard for a marathon session that night.

Her pleasant thoughts were pushed away by a sudden dread _. 'What if they came together and he left again because she scared him off?'_ Fear and nausea suddenly rode up with an intensity she hadn't felt since she was a teenager.

Finally, she was receiving what she wanted from Sheldon during the almost five years they knew each other. Why was she so nervous when she should be excited? Why was the only thing she wanted to do was run when she felt herself relaxing?

The last time she felt as open as she was now her security was taken away and it almost destroyed her. She built walls that were impenetrable until an anal retentive physicist and his friends introduced her to friendship…and love. The protection that she used as a security blanket was snatched away over the half decade. _'Oh God, I can't go through that again'_

Quickly, Amy closed her eyes for a moment to banish those thoughts. When she was relaxed again, she opened her eyes and removed her contact lenses. She struggled for a moment as she didn't have her coordination down but was better than she was the first week she had them.

When done, she left and knocked on the bedroom door. When Sheldon answered she was surprised to see him lying on his side smiling at her from the roll out meant for Mee Maw's room. Her nerves that were playing with her emotions got a big raspberry as her happy parts took control.

"Mom and I made a compromise. It was either this or church on Sunday"

"Sheldon, you can sleep on the bed"

Sheldon held his hand up. "No, Amy, you're a guest and my girlfriend. I know the dynamics of a boyfriend and a girlfriend are a weakness of mine. However, Pop Pop always said that the boy always made the sacrifice, like the hero always does"

"Will we need a Wall of Jericho for the hero to have his privacy?" Amy said with a smirk

Sheldon looked at her with puzzlement. "Amy, we are not from Israel. Why would we need a wall to protect a city?"

Amy shook her head. "Never mind, Sheldon. It's from a movie that I watched with Penny a few months back. _It Happened One Night._ 1935"

"I thought Penny didn't like black and white movies because they were, as she so eloquently put it, _'They're just so old and you don't get to see anything_ '"

Amy walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss. "Not in this one" She said in a sing song voice before going to bed.

Sheldon watched his girlfriend get under the covers. "What do you mean?"

"Good night, Sheldon"

"Does Leonard know about this?"

"Not sure. Good night"

Sheldon wasn't ready to stop. "Amy, what was so fascinating?"

"Forget I said anything. Good night, Sheldon"

"Amy—"

Amy sat up in a hurry with her scary face. "I am very tired, Doctor Cooper. If you know what's good for you, let me sleep"

Sheldon laid down on the cot as Amy turned off the bedside lamp. As he lay there, he had only one thought.

_'_ _I have to find this movie. I wonder if it has the Death Star or space in it'_

**_* Can anyone figure out what Amy may have seen in that movie that got her to smile?_ **


	12. Chapter 12

Breakfast was a quiet affair, at least at first.

"So Amy, Sheldon tells me you're one of those brain scientists" Mee Maw said

"Yes, I've been studying neuroscience for sixteen years. I've always loved the brain. It's the center of all activity and you are always learning new things."

"Sixteen? You must have been a baby like Moon Pie when you started college" Mee Maw commented.

"Not as young, but I skipped the first and the sixth grades because of my intelligence" Amy replied with Sheldon sitting next to her with a proud smile.

"Didn't I say she was brilliant, Mee Maw?"

"You sure did, Moon Pie" His grandmother replied back. She enjoyed the young woman's company the more she talked to her. "She sounds as smart as you"

"You went to that Harvard University, I hear." Mary interrupted.

Amy chewed her breakfast and nodded. "Yes, my father was an alumnus there. Growing up he told me stories of his education and experiences there. It also has one of the best neuroscience departments in the country"

"That's in Massachusetts, right? A lot of Godless activity there I hear" Mary replied

Amy knew a jab when she heard one. "Yes, Mrs. Cooper, Massachusetts and the Northeast as a whole is a more…." She chose her words carefully. "…its political center tends to lean more towards the liberal side as opposed to other areas. However, no matter how a person believes politically can change the fact that the educational opportunities are exceptional in that area. Besides Harvard, there is Princeton, Columbia, Cornell, and even Yale, Harvard's biggest rival."

"Isn't that an expensive place to go?" Mary asked.

Sheldon's face was screwed up as if he was holding a comment back, but suddenly his attempts to be polite were stopped. "Ow!"

When the three women looked at Sheldon, he winced. "I bit my tongue. Amy…."

"Relationship Agreement Section Four _Boo Boo_ and _Ouchies_. Got it covered." She moved her chair closer to Sheldon and moved to open his mouth. "No blood so you'll live, but don't drink your orange juice or you will regret it."

Amy moved back to her spot and looked directly at Sheldon's mother for a moment before smiling. "In answer to your question, Mrs. Cooper, my intelligence enabled me to earn grants and scholarships that my lesser cohorts were unable to have the drive to work for. Also, I had a college fund my father started when I was born with enough to cover any expenses not covered by my Harvard aid packages."

"What do your parents do for a living?"

Amy hesitated for a moment. "My mother is a homemaker"

Mary continued. "Well, what about your father? Surely he must be a good provider if he went to that fancy school and had enough money to send you up there far away from parental guidance"

"Mom! That's a rude thing to say" Sheldon was mortified at his mother's comment.

"Shelly, I'm just getting to know your girl is all" Mary turned her son's girlfriend. "My apologies for the interruption, Amy. Please continue"

Amy tensed up. "My father was a researcher who specialized in neurological studies at USC"

"I would like to meet your parents sometime, Amy, but you said _was_. What career path is he pursuing now?"

"Mary, let the girl finish her breakfast in peace" Mee Maw said to ease Amy's discomfort that even Sheldon noticed.

"It's okay, Marie" Amy took Sheldon's hand before she turned to Mary. "My father died when I was fifteen. While I am not sure of the exact amount, I do know that his life insurance left my mother very comfortable income wise. Her main focus now is volunteer work."

"Will your mother have enough to pay for the wedding also?"

"Mother quit analyzing my girlfriend like she's a soul to save for your mythical Jesus!" Sheldon yelled annoyed at his mother intrusiveness, ignoring the pain in his mouth. He was about to comment further when his grandmother stepped in.

"You know, it's such a nice day outside and it'd be a shame to waste it. Moon Pie? Why don't you show Amy around?"

The physicist gave his grandmother a silent look of love. "Of course. Amy, would you like to see the property?"

Amy was touched by her boyfriend's attempt to protect her from his mother's interrogation. "Yes, thank you"

Sheldon was in such a hurry to get Amy away from his mother that he grabbed his juice glass to finish it off. He drank before he almost dropped the glass. "Owwwie!"

"Sheldon Cooper, I told you not to drink the orange juice! You really need to work on your issues with closure and completion"

"I do not" the physicist replied as the two moved from the table.

"Okay, Sheldon, whatever you say" Amy replied

When the couple was out of the house, Mee Maw turned to her daughter. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What? I am trying to get to know my son's girlfriend."

"You were treating her like a criminal and you pushing that marriage talk was just embarrassing. We are not rude people, so whatever stick you have up your butt about her get it out."

* * *

Sheldon and Amy strolled away from the house in a comfortable silence. He took her hand without prompt and was pleased when she not only accepted it but squeezed back gently. When she looked at him, he saw her green eyes glow through her glasses that she elected to put on in lieu of her contact lenses that morning. She gave him a smile that caused butterflies in his stomach. Suddenly, he felt a wave of dread in his system. Before he could remove his hand in a panic, the scientists arrived at the black oak tree and tire swing. He was saved from an awkward moment when she lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Sheldon! You have a tire swing!"

Before he could stop her, she let go and ran towards it. When she arrived, Amy adjusted her skirt demonstrating her legs to Sheldon in a pleasing manner and climbed on. He saw the look of pure joy on her face and for a moment became lost in it as he felt a few more locks on his heart open. She was so beautiful at that moment and thought how he could make her carry that feeling his way. Then it hit him.

He had seen that look in the past, but then it would always changed to disappointment…after she tried to be affectionate or attempt to be closer only to be pushed away by him.

Somehow, he had to make up for that, but how when he almost lost his composure from a hand hold?

Bringing himself back to the moment, he watched her continue to swing gently. "Yes, we do. When Junior wasn't hogging it, I would occasionally indulge myself in moments of whimsy on it while contemplating String Theory. Did you have one in Glendale?"

Amy's look of relaxation stiffened. "When I was ten, my father made one for me as a surprise one day when I came home from school. He let me play on it for thirty minutes every day before I started my homework because of my exemplary grades. My mother disapproved of the swing. She said ladies did not debase themselves on a dirty tire swing because a male could see their _secret garden_ '"

"How can a woman have a garden on her body?"

Amy smiled at her boyfriend's naiveté. "It meant flashing boys my undergarments and giving them the wrong idea about me since I was rarely allowed to wear shorts."

Sheldon nodded. "That never seemed to stop Missy"

Amy snickered for a second before she continued. "My parents fought about that swing every night after I went to bed. They thought that I never knew about their fights, but I did. Even a child can't mistake yelling, items breaking, or even stony silence at the dinner table. Anyway, I digressed from your original question"

Sheldon watched her move back and made the swing move slightly higher. He understood exactly what his girlfriend was talking about. He just never knew that she had similar experiences in those parental relations and it saddened him. He realized his attention had drifted when she continued to talk.

"A couple of weeks after he put it up, my dad went to a week long conference in San Diego. The day before he was due to come back, I got off the bus in front of my house after school and saw a green truck outside… _Davey Tree Service_ on the passenger side door as I recall. I got closer to the front door and two men were leaving from the back yard with one holding a chain saw. I walked inside the house and hung my book bag on my assigned hook. Not seeing my mother, I ran to my room and changed my clothes as I was instructed to do every day after I got home"

Amy hesitated for a moment. "When I got outside, the swing was on the ground. Beside the house, there was a new pile of firewood from the branches cut down. My mother was working in her flower garden and she looked at me before returning to her work. I knew when I was being dismissed, so I went back inside to do my homework."

She continued to look off into the distance as she continued to talk and swing. "When my dad got home and saw the swing cut down, he was furious. He promised to make it up to me, but it was never put back up. It was okay, though. Because of my extra study time, I was allowed to skip into junior high the following school year"

Sheldon stood there stunned as his girlfriend continued to enjoy the swing. He continued to process what he was told until he remembered what Amy said at breakfast. He hated to bring it up, but had to know. "Amy? What didn't you ever tell me that your father died when you were young or that he was also a scientist?"

Amy stopped her actions and looked at her boyfriend before giving the only answer she could. "Because you never asked"

Sheldon felt shame at that moment. "I'm sorry, Amy"

Amy laid her head on her arms. When she turned, she saw he had genuine remorse. "It's okay, Sheldon"

"No it's not. You knew that my father died when I was fourteen."

"I do, but I've never inquired further since you seem reluctant to talk about it"

Sheldon walked over to Amy and stopped next to her. "I never saw the need to. I am a Homo Novus, as are you. Feelings and emotional connections were a waste of time for people like us…at least I've always thought so before"

Amy smiled as she understood what her boyfriend was telling her and responded in kind. "I had always thought so, too, but from my studies over the years with the monkeys I have seen that there are advantages to bonding with other beings"

Sheldon knew the couple was wandering in dangerous territory with their conversation. He was unsure how to proceed as he walked in front of the tire. "You may have a point Doctor Fowler"

Suddenly, he held out his arm in a dramatic fashion towards the open spread. "Proposal. The two of us explore the Cooper Homestead. I would enjoy showing it to another Homo Novus who could appreciate what it can offer."

Amy merely answered by climbing out, recognizing and welcoming Sheldon's efforts to escape. "Counterproposal. We have this exploration of your family property while we start another session of Counterfactuals"

Sheldon debated. "Agreed. Follow me this way, Little Lady"

He held his hand out to her and she took it gladly before they walked away from the swing. Each knew that the conversation they left behind in Michigan was hanging over them, but neither were ready to take that leap, or for what they would land in.

But for a while at least, they could pretend that all was okay in their world.


	13. Chapter 13

Sheldon and Amy enjoyed the beautiful weather that the late morning brought as they walked. The neurobiologist loved that the blue in the sky matched the eyes of her beloved physicist. Words didn't need to be spoken as the two were still recovering from the emotional moments of earlier.

They entered a dense set of woods that astounded Amy. "As vast as my intelligence is, Sheldon, I never realized that Texas had all these trees. All that I knew of were oil, desert areas, and what some call ten gallon hats.

"Well, Amy, as much as I despise this place, I do acknowledge that there is more than God-fearing and that other crap you mentioned. Growing up in these parts, you take what you can get, especially when you are not the prototype Texan"

Amy heard the bitterness mixed in his voice. "I'm sorry, Sheldon"

Sheldon turned to his girlfriend. "Why are you sorry? From what you have mentioned before, Glendale wasn't the hotspot of tolerance either"

"Well, not all of my childhood was bad, I mean…my dad and I had some good times"

Once again in the last couple of hours, the enigma of Amy's father moved through his mind. For as long as they had known each other, he never took the time to ask about her paternal figure. He should have, but of course, that would have invoked emotion and caring, something Sheldon Lee Cooper worked all his life to shut out and avoid so he could instead concentrate on pure science.

Of course, Amy could have asked about George Cooper, but she never did because she was the only one who understood who he was. As she stated, she sensed it was not a subject to discuss with him.

Maybe if he asked about her father he could discuss his more freely. Experimentation was the key of science, of course.

"So what did you and your father do?"

For the third time today, she felt nausea creep up in her stomach and her heart began to squeeze _. 'But Sheldon is asking…he has a right to ask. Damn it, Fowler, you've wanted him to give a shit for five years. Now he is trying and you're freaking out. Get a grip!"_

She thought for a moment before she started. "He was a big Neil Diamond fan. He used to sing _Crackling Rose_ to me at night when I was young. Sometimes, he would take me to his lab at USC and show me around all of his projects."

Amy inhaled to stop the tears that threatened to flow. "Once a month, we would go to the zoo together to see the monkeys. When there was a new exhibit, we would each research it thoroughly. When there, my dad and I would quiz each other to see who was more knowledgeable"

Sheldon didn't miss the glow in her eyes discussing her father or the water that looked close to falling. "Sounds like you were close to your dad"

Amy fought back the tears in her eyes. "I was. What about you and your dad, Sheldon?"

Sheldon thought about what to say. "He didn't like me very much"

Amy forgot about her feelings for a minute. "Sheldon, I'm—"

"Come with me, Amy. I have a place to show you"

"What?"

Sheldon knew after seeing his girlfriend open herself up with a hurt that even he could see was still there, he could do the same thing. She would never judge. He knew he could trust her.

"Doctor Fowler, this way"

He grabbed her hand without realizing it and pulled her through the trees. Amy was befuddled at her boyfriend's insistence, but years of Sheldon education taught her to just go with the flow in times like this. When they finally stopped, she was definitely not prepared for what she saw.

They were in front of a trio of trees, one pine and two oak. Inside the trees was a shack built off the ground on a platform. The wood looks aged, but the structure looked sturdy.

"Sheldon…..where are we?"

The physicist turned to his girlfriend. "It's our, well, my tree house" When he saw the questioning look in her eyes, Sheldon continued. "Pop Pop built it for all of us, but Missy wasn't there much. Junior did until Mee Maw caught him smoking marijuana when he was twelve"

Amy could see he wanted to say something, but was scared. She gently squeezed his hand as she felt his hand get cold from fear. A few moments later, his hand warmed again and his pulse lowered.

"When the other kids….." He couldn't bring himself to say the words. "…when they weren't nice to me…this is where I would go. No one hurt me here"

Sheldon led Amy up the small set of stairs. He moved a rock and pulled out a small key. Unlocking the door, the two went inside. There was a TV along with a Nintendo 64. One wall had an old bookshelf filled with physics books alternating with J.R.R Tolkien and other science fiction books. The other wall had an old but sturdy couch with a quilt Amy recognized as one similar in the Cooper's living room.

"Wow, Sheldon. This place is…"

Realizing how much he opened up, Sheldon had a knee jerk reaction to protect himself as he did several times over the years. "Yeah, I know it's a rat trap, but it was where I could concentrate on my science and games and to be left alone. I know it's not as fancy as anything you saw growing up, but I don't care!"

Amy turned to her boyfriend, an impassive mask on her face hiding the sadness she felt at his remarks. "I was going to say that this place must have made you feel very safe and that you were lucky to have it as I did not have the same. Far from being fancy" Amy said with the last work in quotation marks. "Glendale has mostly middle class people, even though a lot of famous people are buried at Forest Lawn. Even had a couple serial killers and a fire investigator who committed arson about thirty years back. If anything, it's infamous as opposed to famous. Now, I'm going to find my way back to the house because I don't feel like being around you while you are in a snit because you are feeling vulnerable and exposed."

Instantly shamed, Sheldon grabbed her arm as she turned to walk away. "Amy, don't go. I'm sorry for being what Penny so crudely calls an asshole"

Amy felt conflicted as she didn't want to set herself up for a fall again. However, she saw Sheldon's eyes and knew he was being sincere _. 'Damn those soulful blue eyes'_

"Okay"

Sheldon smiled one of his crooked smiles as he led his girlfriend to the couch and sat down. He looked around for a moment. "I spent many hours here. This is where I would soak up hours of knowledge. In here is where I did my work towards my first doctorate at Rice University. I miss this place"

Amy looked around wistfully. "I wish I had a place like this growing up. The closest I had was when I was able to go to my father's lab after school when I was older. He would let me help with his experiments. I remember when he took me to Harvard for one of his conferences. I was…..nine I think. He let me attend lectures with him and introduced me to some friends he had at the Mahoney"

Unwelcome feelings suddenly stirred up. "But that was a long time ago"

Sheldon sat there overwhelmed at his girlfriend's revelations. Before he could stop himself, the words came flying out.

"When I was eight, I found my father in here with another woman, doing things only mommies and daddies do"

Of all the things she thought he would say, that was not one of them. "Oh Sheldon, I'm so sorry"

He merely continued as if Amy didn't say anything. "He chased me down as I ran away. When he caught up with me, I could smell the whiskey on his breath right before he smacked me for snooping. He told me to get my skinny butt home, but I ran to Mee Maw's instead. I know she went there after him, and I don't know what happened, but he never laid a hand on me after that"

Sheldon sniffled to hold off any tears. "After all that stuff, Mee Maw said the tree house was off limits to anyone besides Missy and myself. Anyone else who showed up there would regret it she said" He wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "When Mee Maw says something she means it"

Amy couldn't say anything as she sensed there was more to the story. She wasn't disappointed.

"My father would get mad at me when I would do my homework or work on physics. During football season, he wouldn't let me do any homework until I watched a game with him. I had to listen to my father and Junior as they drank beer and yelled at the television."

"Your brother drank that young?"

Sheldon sat there and inhaled. "Yeah, they had their first beer together during the 1988 Super Bowl. Mom would always be away at church on Sundays and Missy would be at a friend's house. I studied as much as I could on the game, but sometimes, my father asked my opinion and if it was the wrong one in his book, he would call me stupid. Sometimes…he encouraged Junior to join in. It's why I was inebriated last Thanksgiving. I was back there all over again and I couldn't deal with it."

Amy was stunned. She knew he didn't get along with his brother, but she had no idea. "Sheldon….."

"When my father died, Junior would still taunt me. He especially liked to hide my physics books and watched me search for hours while he said mean things to me. When his friends were around, he enjoyed giving me wedgies and noogies that hurt like the dickens"

Before Amy could say anything, he continued. "I know my mother has protected him from the law a few times because of his drinking. When I asked her about it, she said Missy and I had advantages that Junior didn't have and he needed her. Needed her my posterior"

To Amy's surprise, Sheldon took her hand. "Amy, I know that I am not good with what is popularly known as the social graces and sometimes I am completely oblivious to people's feelings, but I'm trying. You're the reason I am trying to be better…to be a better boyfriend. I love you, Amy"

She felt her fears fade away with those words. "I-I love you, too Sheldon"

Sheldon squeezed her hand tighter. "Amy, can I kiss you?"

Amy's eyes glowed a darker green that filled Sheldon's heart. "Yes, Sheldon"

The two scientists came together. As their lips touched, Sheldon caressed Amy's cheek like a feather. Amy felt something stir inside her leading her to put her arms around his neck before letting out a small moan as his tongue gently traced her lower lip. He moved his hands and caressed her back, causing her to mew softly. Her sounds pushed Sheldon to gently lay her back against the couch.

Amy was surprised as Sheldon's hands began to roam down her sides. As his left hand remained on her waist his other hand began to caress her leg, causing tremors in Amy. Her hormones overruled her head when Sheldon moved close enough for her to feel a presence poking her limb. Without thinking her tongue gently pressed for entrance into Sheldon's mouth and it was granted.

Feeling emboldened, Sheldon's hand moved back up to touch one of the mounds on his girlfriend's chest and was rewarded with a moan that sent delicious sensations through his body. When he felt Amy's hand on his thigh, his hand moved through the lightweight cardigan she wore.

"You should take this off, Doctor Fowler. Temperatures get pretty hot here in July"

Amy smirked before moving her lips to his neck. "Why don't you remove it for me, Doctor Cooper?"

"Well, I can't let you get heatstroke. Neurobiology would suffer without your presence"

Sheldon unbuttoned her cardigan and felt her breast again on top of her two remaining layers. As much as he enjoyed it, there was something that was eluding him. Moving her over slightly, his hand slipped and gripped her rear. He could feel his special area between his legs straining his pants. Suddenly, panic overcame him and he sat up quickly.

"Amy I have to stop. I'm going to lose control. I can't….I can't" He cried as he put his head in his hands.

Amy's moment of frustration ceased as she saw her boyfriend start to have a meltdown. "Sheldon, it's okay" She moved to touch him, but she sensed that it would freak him out more.

After a few minutes, he calmed down. "I'm sorry, Amy. I enjoy kissing and touching you much more than I should, but it feels disrespectful to grope you like that. I'm sorry I'm not normal."

"And I am, Sheldon?" Amy saw him continue to look down. "Sheldon, look at me. Look at me!" When he turned his eyes towards her, she was relieved.

Taking a chance, she took his hand and was relieved when he didn't pull away. "Sheldon, we do not have experience in kissing and making out. No one bothered to look at me twice when I was younger. What we had now was a bit overwhelming for me, too. From a biological standpoint, we both had elevated levels of oxytocin which translated into what is considered making out"

"I'm not ready for coitus, Amy"

Feeling relief, Amy could only sigh. "I'm not either, Sheldon. I just want to be closer to you. There are other ways to be intimate besides coitus" She relaxed when she saw his entire body uncoil. "You know, you did promise to take me to Houston to see the sights. How about we go back and plan it? We could play Counterfactuals."

Sheldon smiled. "That is an excellent idea, Doctor Fowler"

The two went outside and Sheldon closed the lock before hiding the key under a rock. The two held hands as they walked back to the Cooper household, each feeling happy about what happened but each kept their reactions to a minimum so the other wouldn't feel pressured.

The presence of things left unsaid was tucked away by both, each praying that it would never have to come out again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank hazelra7 for her input with this chapter as she helped me flesh it out when I was writing this half asleep. She's the best beta!

Sheldon came downstairs after leaving Amy to settle in a Face Time session with Penny. When he got into the living room, his peaceful day segued into a stressful afternoon as he saw his brother sitting on the couch. Before he could move, Junior jumped off the couch and got him in a vice grip. As he was getting a particularly painful noogie, the familiar smell of Pabst Blue Ribbon filled his senses and made him think of memories of old. Suddenly, the tight grip on him ceased before he watched his brother stumble and fall on his butt.

_"Get the hell off your brother, you drunken idiot. Ya'all are too old for that kinda horse play, now."_

Sheldon knew that voice and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Ron standing over them.

"Jesus Christ, I'm not drunk, Ron" Junior whines

"Well then, you're just being an ass. Treat your brother with some respect and watch your mouth."

He turned to Sheldon and was about to extend a hand out but held back when he sensed it would not be appreciated. "How are you, Sheldon? I'm sorry about not being by sooner, but I pulled reserve duty this weekend because we have officers out sick"

The physicist felt relaxed for a fleeting moment before he remembered his father. Shutting his feelings down, he hardened himself. "Fine, thank you"

Ron just nodded to him. He knew Mary's younger son was going to be a tough nut to crack, but Ron's career field taught him that patience eventually pays off. "So I hear your girl's here, too?"

"She's my _GIRLFRIEND_ and her name is Doctor Amy Farrah Fowler. She's upstairs talking to our friend Penny on Face Time" Sheldon replied as he pushed himself off the floor and dusted off his pants.

Ron could hear the haughtiness in Sheldon's voice, but ignored it to the younger man's annoyance. "Well, still, can't wait to meet her. I sure enjoy talking shop and I don't get many chances in these parts."

_'Shop? Why would I or Amy want to talk about buying things with him?'_ Sheldon thought to himself.

Before he could reply, Mary came out of the kitchen and saw her eldest lying on the floor like a bump on a log. "Junior, get up off the floor! We have company."

When she saw Ron, she came over and gave him a kiss. "Hi Honey. Your funny science magazine came today. I left it by the couch."

Sheldon shuddered at the contact and looked away in disgust. Ron ignored his reaction and turned to Mary. "Thanks, Honey. Can I help you at all in the kitchen?"

"No, you just go relax" She looked around as if she was searching for something. Getting an annoyed face, she went back into the kitchen.

Sheldon watched the older man start to walk in the living room before doubling back towards the kitchen. "You boys want anything while I'm in there?"

"I need a beer for the game." Junior said from the couch.

"No surprise there." Ron muttered to Sheldon's surprise. After shaking his head in the negative, the physicist got into the recliner and opened his IPad. He barely plugged in his ear buds before Junior's tired taunts began again.

"Sooooo, Shelly has a girl. Where did you get her, Toys R Us?" Junior said before laughing at his own joke. "Or did you just pick her up at that fancy university of yours?"

_'Why would I find Amy at a toy store?'_ Sheldon thought. He turned to his brother and spoke with confidence that belied his nerves. "Amy is a neurobiologist, or in layman terms to troglodytes like yourself, means she studies the biological processes of the brain and the central nervous system."

"What did you call me?" Junior said in a tone that reminded Sheldon of their father. As he instinctively began to pull back in protection, his brother suddenly retreated and abruptly turned on the television. "Hey, the _40 Year Old Virgin_ is on. Should be your favorite movie, Shelly!"

Sheldon questioned his brother's change in demeanor before he noticed his mother's boyfriend come into view. _'Did he leave me alone because of Ron?'_

Before he could ponder more, the man in question tossed a beer at Junior and it landed square on his genitals. "Damn Ron! That's cold"

Sheldon snickered at his brother's reaction and even had to laugh when the older man turned to the almost forty year old and replied "Beer in a fridge tends to do that Smarty Pants. Now turn it on the Rangers game."

Ron set a Yoo Hoo on the end table to Sheldon's surprise before sitting on the other side of the couch. He set his can of Vernors down and picked up his magazine. Seeing it was a commercial, he turned to read.

Sheldon turned to take his drink when he saw what Ron was perusing and his eyes bugged out in surprise. Reading material in this house usually varied from sports magazines to his mother's Bible. What he saw his mother's coitus partner reading was the last thing he expected.

He went back to reading his IPad, but his curiosity finally overtook him as he turned to the older man. "Ron, why do you read…" he looked on the front cover. "… _Journal of Forensic Sciences_?"

Ron turned in surprise. Sheldon usually barely acknowledges his presence and he wasn't expecting a conversation. _'Still, the boy asked a question and deserves an answer'_ Ron thought before he responded. "Well, as a member of the Academy of Forensic Sciences, I have to keep up in my field and I get this every month."

Sheldon was dumbfounded as his mother never gave him any idea of what Ron did besides working in law enforcement. "B-but you're a police officer"

"No, I am a reserve officer for the DPS, but my main employment is as a forensic chemist with the Harris County Institute of Forensic Sciences."

The physicist was stunned again. "You are a scientist?"

The older man couldn't help but enjoy the shock on Sheldon's face, but kept it to himself. "For the Department of Public Safety, yes"

Sheldon got over his surprise as he considered what he just learned. _'Probably went to school in Guatemala or the Bahamas for a Bachelor's degree'_. Determined to be proven right, he decided to probe further.

"Where did you go to school?" He said before leaning closer. _'Here is my jaw, science man. Drop it'_

The older man knew a challenge when he heard one. He liked this young man more and more as Sheldon reminded him of himself when younger.

"I got my Bachelor's at A & M before transferring to Lake Superior State in Michigan for the snow. Not for the faint of heart" Ron said with a laugh. "I got my masters at Michigan State. By that time, the novelty of snow wore off so I got my doctorate at the University of Florida in Gainesville before coming home to Texas"

Sheldon stopped breathing for a moment as he felt his jaw open. After a moment, he closed his mouth and recovered his faculties. "Y-y-you're a doctor?"

"Yeah, but it's a title that I only use when I go to court."

With that comment, Ron turned to watch the game with the journal in his lap. Sheldon watched the man, conflicted and confused.

_'He has a doctorate'_

_**'He fornicates with my mom on the couch'**_

_'He defended me against Junior'_

_**'He fornicates with my mom on the couch'**_

_'He's drinking that soda Amy had in Michigan instead of alcohol'_

**_'He fornicates with my mom on the couch'_**

_'He likes sports but doesn't curse the television like my father did'_

_**'He fornicates with my mom on the couch'**_

**_'HE FORNICATES WITH MY MOM ON THE COUCH!'_**

Suddenly Mary came back into the living room. "Shelly, get that girlfriend of yours out here with the family. Hiding upstairs is just disrespectful."

Sheldon turned to his mother. "She's not hiding, but talking to our friend Penny, Mom, as I was for a few minutes before coming down. She went upstairs to not disturb anyone who may have been doing other activities down here. In my mind, that would have been ruder."

Annoyed at her son's retort, Mary turned to the others in the living room for who would defend her position. The only response she got was Ron and Junior engrossed in the game. Seeing she was getting ignored, she returned to the kitchen.

His last thoughts kept playing through his mind like a broken record. Knowing he needed to get them out, he plugged his ear buds in to watch an episode of _Star Trek_ on his IPad. After that didn't work, he decided to find Amy.

* * *

Upstairs, Amy lay on the bed and watched as Penny finished her story.

"And that's it, Ames. I could so kill Raj right now."

"Well, have you tried to talk to Emily?"

"Well, the three of us are supposed to meet, but I've done nothing to show I'm after Raj. I mean, I get that he wanted to be honest, but he totally exaggerated what happened with us. I just….." Penny croaked before wiping a tear from her face.

Amy saw that Penny was really upset. She was also because Emily was becoming a part of their unit. She felt for Emily's insecurity, but Penny and Raj had been friends longer and nothing would ever change that. She hoped that the redhead didn't push an ultimatum because if it came down to Raj choosing her or their group, the dermatologist would be on the losing end.

It was then that she realized it was the first time in several hours that she didn't think of her father. She knew it was no one's fault in the Cooper house, but old emotions she thought buried were wreaking havoc on her. She was knocked out of her thoughts when she realized Penny was talking to her.

"Ames, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Bestie. Just thinking about you and Emily."

Penny had forgotten all about her troubles.  "No, you're not. You were far away. Sweetie, what's wrong? Is it Sheldon? Is something wrong with Mee Maw?"

"No, no, she's fine. I just have a lot on my plate, that's all"

Penny didn't believe her for a second, but thought it would be better to change the subject. "Tell me, how is the Shamy? Did you two have that overdue talk?"

"Well…"

"Sweetie, you two have a lot of crap to get through. Why do you think I told each of you what was up with the other when you were 1500 miles apart?"

"I know, but things have been good, Penny." She hesitated for a moment, but she couldn't hold it in. "He said he loved me."

The blonde was stunned silent as her mouth dropped. After a moment, she could only respond with "Wow" A few seconds later, she regained her faculties. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, me, too" Amy smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, something that the blonde didn't miss.

"Seriously, Ames, what's wrong? There's something you're not telling me"

Amy knew she couldn't hide it much longer. "Mary is giving us a rough time, or me I should say."

Penny was confused. "But she brought you two together when Sheldon has his cat meltdown after you two had that fight way back."

"I know. I am not sure I'm ready to confront his mother just yet. Besides, I'm going back to Michigan Tuesday since Steve's still gone. Maybe things will be okay by then or soon after that."

The blonde watched her friend and knew she was troubled. "There's something else. Honey, what is it?"

Amy felt her emotions in a whirlwind. She didn't know how to describe what she was feeling, but knew that she wasn't ready to talk about it. "Really, I'm fine. Listen, I need to go. I'll talk to you in a couple of days, okay?"

Penny knew when she was being dismissed. "Okay, but you call me if you need me, understand. We're besties" Wanting to cheer Amy up, Penny knew what to say. "Besides….I need details on the Shamy _'I love you'_! I mean did you just kiss? Get to second base? Or even…sexy times?!"

Amy laughed at her friend's nosiness and felt a little bit better. She had a lot she wanted to dish, but for now, her moments with Sheldon would remain private. "I promise when I get back there will be a girls' night. Talk to you later."

The girls ended the call and Amy sat on the bed as old feelings were fighting their way to the surface. "What the hell. What do I have to lose?"

Amy dipped into Sheldon's _Kolinahr_ and after a few tense moments, she felt herself okay enough to venture to the rest of the family. As she was getting up, she accidentally knocked her purse off the bed.

Quickly, she picked up the wallet that fell. When she put the wallet back in, she didn't see the yellow case that was usually prominent in her bag. Looking around, she couldn't find it and had a small panic as she needed to take it at nine o'clock tonight.

She looked all over the room and scooted to the bathroom but didn't see it. Sheldon understood about them and the reason for it. He and her girlfriends were the only other ones who knew. The last thing she wanted was for his mother to find out and get the wrong idea.

Quickly, she got her phone and opened an app. When she finished, she closed it and planned how she would be able to pick it up. The best time would be to make a stop on the way when she and Sheldon brought Mee Maw back later for supper from her house where she was spending the day.

When all was situated, she walked out to join the family and almost bumped into Junior. "Excuse me"

Instantly, her guard was up as she could smell a bouquet of beer and cheap cologne on him. _'Other people are here. I'll be fine. Just be nice and he'll let me pass.'_

"So, you're Shelly's girlfriend?" He said before he smacked her on the rear, causing her to gasp. "Yep, you're real"

Steeling herself, Amy made herself smile to hide the anxiety bubbling inside her. "It's nice to finally meet you George Cooper, Junior. Now, two things about myself you need to know…"

She took one step forward. "One, I'm a scientist with three degrees, not a fake bosom bimbo who you can trick into believing you're somewhat charming when in truth you're probably small on the genital side."

Junior's face turned from smiling to anger at his manhood being insulted "Why you little—"

Ignoring her increasing fear, she continued. "Two, Touch me again like that and you'll see why the TSA gives me special attention every time I fly."

She turned to walk away from Junior, who had steam coming out of his ears. When she rounded the banister for the stairs, Sheldon suddenly turned up. "Amy, did you finish your hen time with Penny?"

She just wanted to get back downstairs with people. "Y-yes I did. How about we go downstairs with your family? Missy and her family will be here in a while."

Sheldon saw something in his girlfriend's eyes. "Amy, are you okay?"

The neuroscientist didn't want to get Sheldon upset. "I'm fine. Now, let's get downstairs."

The couple left an angry Junior who was still standing on the landing.

"By the way, Sheldon, we need to make a stop before we pick up Mee Maw later."


	15. Chapter 15

               Sheldon and Amy could not get out of the house fast enough to pick up Meamaw and go on Amy’s errand.  Borrowing Mary’s car, the couple headed out for a quick escape as Sheldon directed her to the CVS pharmacy on 61st Street.

               As Amy drove, Sheldon was hesitant, but he needed the wisest advice he knew.  Before he could change his mind, he spoke up as only the physicist did best, without warning.

               “Ron’s a doctor”

               Amy, who was following Sheldon’s directions, almost lost control in shock.  “What?”

               “He’s a doctor, Amy.  A forensic chemist.  He went to excellent universities, but he’s working in the public sector.  Did you know that he only uses the _‘Doctor’_ title when he goes to testify in court?”

               Amy could understand Sheldon’s shock.  “Having a doctorate is what everyone should aspire to have and display prominently, not conceal in a false sense of modesty.  Where did he matriculate?”

               Sheldon turned to his girlfriend.  “Turn left here at the stop sign” When she did, he continued.  “He went to Lake Superior State University and Michigan State before University of Florida”

               “Steve grew up in Sault Sainte Marie and got his biology bachelor’s there at Lake Superior or LSSU as he always calls it and it’s an excellent school.  One of my colleagues at UCLA went to Michigan State”

               Sheldon stared ahead.  “He’s educated, Amy.  Junior was on his best behavior when he was around.  He didn’t drink beer during the baseball game on television earlier.  He stopped my brother from giving me a noogie”

               Amy read between the lines.  “Sheldon, are you starting to like Ron?”

               Sheldon looked out the window as he talked.  “Yes.  No.  He’s not my father, Amy”

               Amy could see the conflict in his eyes when she stopped looking at the road for a moment.  Pulling over, she stopped the car and put it in park before turning to her boyfriend. 

               “Sheldon, I don’t think he wants to be your father.  I think he wants to be your friend”

               “I have nine friends.  That’s enough.  Anymore and it could compromise the world of science because I would have to accommodate more people into my world.  That takes effort and time.  The field I will soon determine to be my best fit could suffer as a result.”

               Amy could see right through her boyfriend.  “Sheldon, do you not want to be Ron’s friend or could it be you looking for a reason to spite your mother for her cherry picking when it comes to her relationship and ours?” 

               When greeted with silence, the neurobiologist took a chance and continued.  “Or are you scared to have any sort of father figure in your life because you think you will love your Pop Pop any less?”  She hesitated for a moment, but pushed forward.  “Or even your father?”

               When Amy saw the stunned look on her boyfriend’s face, she knew she hit the jackpot.  “Don’t answer that now, Sheldon.  Just think about it, okay?  Change is not always a bad thing.”

               She put the car in gear and headed out.  “Now, we have to hurry and get those pills before we get Meamaw”

               Sheldon continued to direct her as they drove for a few minutes.  “Are you sure you didn’t leave them in Michigan?”

               “I’m sure because I took one while on the plane in case I would be too tired to remember.  I don’t want your mother to find them and think the worst of me.”

               “Amy you have a legitimate medical reason for taking them.  Frankly, I don’t care what she thinks if she finds them.  It’s not fair for her to have coitus outside of marriage and give me a lecture about sinning.  Heck, if my mother’s mythical Jesus struck down everyone for premarital coitus, Penny wouldn’t have made it through high school”

               She laughed for a moment because as much as she loved her bestie, her boyfriend was right.  “True, but that doesn’t change the fact that I don’t want your mother to hate me, okay?”

               Sheldon looked at his girlfriend and knew he couldn’t refuse her.  “Fine” he said in an exasperated tone.  His loved his mother, crazy religion myths aside, but he would not tolerate her going bat crap crazy on his neuroscientist.

* * *

               An hour later, the couple arrived back at the house with Meamaw.  Sheldon got out of the back seat to let his grandmother out of the front.  He handed her the cane and was going to take her arm for assistance when she refused.

               “You go in, Moon Pie.  I want to spend some time with your girl”

               He looked to Amy who merely shrugged her shoulders.  When her physicist went into the house, Amy came around to the older woman.

               “Can I help you, Marie?”

               “No, I’ve got it.  It makes everybody feel better to help me, but my ankle is doing much better.  Hip’s still a bit sore, but can’t do much about that.  I’ve been cooped up all day.  Let’s take a walk, Honey”

* * *

               Sheldon stood on the porch watching his girlfriend and grandmother walk away from the house.  He was joined by his mother and Ron a moment later.

               “Shelly, where are those two going?”

               He turned to his mother.  “I don’t know.  Meamaw said she wanted to spend some time with Amy.”

               “Darn it all to hell.   Your girlfriend is going to tire out your poor grandmother.  How irresponsible can that young woman get, Sheldon?”

               Ron could see a fight brewing.  “Mary, how about I help you with that chicken?  Missy, Richie, and Noah will be here shortly”

               Sheldon watched as Ron took a speechless Mary by the hand and led her back into the house.  Suddenly, he remembered times when his father would take his mother back into the house after a fight, except that his cajoling was much more forceful.  Feeling conflicted, he walked back inside.

               He looked over to the living room and was grateful to see his brother passed out on the couch.  Walking towards the kitchen, he opened the door a crack but stopped when he heard the conversation.

               _“Mary, why are you all over Shelly’s girlfriend?  She’s a nice girl from the few minutes I spoke with her before they left.  She’s been nothing but respectful to you”_

_“I don’t want her leading Shelly to sin.  He’s special”_

_“Well, from what I can tell, she is well mannered and obviously loves your son.  Frankly, even if they are sinning as you are carrying on about, they are consenting adults and it’s none of our business”_

_“They are not married, Ron in the eyes of God—“_

_“Well, neither are we, woman!  That girl has stayed out of your hair and been courteous to all in this house”_

_“She’s dragging my elderly mother around after coming home from the hospital.  Mom needs to rest.”_

_“Mary, is there another reason that you don’t want Amy and your mother to be alone?”_

_“Of course not, but can’t they just talk here?”_

_“Maybe your mother wanted a break from your hovering”_

_“I am not hovering.  She is injured.  The doctor said she is having an issue with her heart—“_

_“Mary, that’s enough.  She only sprained her ankle and bruised her hip.  Yes, your mother has atrial fibrillation, but she is on medication and the doctors felt she was well enough to come home.  Your mother is a tough cookie.  I know you are scared about your mother and with what Shelly is going through, but treating her or your adult son as children does not help, nor being testy with your boy’s girl”_

_“But Ron--”_

_“Did Amy commit a murder?”_

_“No”_

_“Was she ever in prison?”_

_“Of course not!”_

_“Does she beat on your boy?  Does he have bruises?”_

_“No, but—“_

_“Well, then, whatever she had done to put a craw in your paw, it can’t be that bad because your Sheldon is with her, obviously loves her, and I would say that it’s mutual on her end.  Now leave that poor girl alone and take your frustrations out on that chicken you’re making.  I barely know Shelly, but even I can see that if you push him enough, the boy will push back.”_

               _“I am looking out for my son”_

_“No, you’re hovering and being a pain to your son and girlfriend.”_

               Sheldon's heart felt conflicted as he thought about Ron’s words.  Pop Pop left his life after only five years and his primary male parental unit did not give him much support over the first fourteen years of his life.  After his grandfather died, he protected himself by pushing his emotions down.  However, that part of him that he kept locked away was starting to open again and Sheldon wasn’t sure if he was able to open his heart for another man.

His thoughts concluded when Sheldon heard Ron again. _“Now get that mouth of yours shut before flies get in.  Mmm mmm, that chicken will sure be good when done.  I’ll get out of your hair now”_

               No more words were spoken.  Sheldon moved quickly down the hall to the restroom as he saw Ron leave the kitchen from the corner of his eye.  He walked into the bathroom, shut the door, and looked at himself in the mirror. 

              After about a minute, thoughts of Pop Pop, his father, what Amy said earlier, and what he heard in the kitchen were overloading his senses.  Refusing to acknowledge the collection of water he could feel brewing behind his eyes, he used Kohlinar to make himself presentable.  A few minutes later, he heard a loud knock at the door.

               _“Shelly, hurry up in there!  Noah wants to see his uncle”_

               He wasn’t ready to face people yet and used the one thing he knew would buy him time.  “Back off, Missy.  You can’t rush these things”

               _“Fine, whatever”_

               When he heard footsteps, Sheldon sat himself down on the toilet with his face in his hands and went back to his deep breathing.

* * *

               Meamaw and Amy walked the property.  The neurobiologist couldn’t keep her excitement to herself as the two got closer to the tire swing.

               The elder woman sensed a need in the young lady.  “Go ahead, Honey”

               “Thanks, Marie” Amy said before she ran back over and climbed in again.

               The elder woman sat on the stump and watched her Moon Pie’s girl swing with a look of total contentment on her face.  It was one she would have whenever she was alone with her husband when he was alive.  She sensed storms brewing within her however, especially this morning after her daughter’s interrogation.  Deciding she needed to cut through the bullshit, she started asking questions.

               “Honey, can we talk straight?”

               Amy’s dazed freedom was broken by the other woman’s words.  She turned to her but couldn’t be mad as the woman made her feel more at home than Sheldon’s mother.  She got the sense she could tell this woman anything and knew she would.

               “Of course, Marie”

               “I sense you have a lot on your plate and not just my Moon Pie”

               “I do”

               “I could see this morning that all that talk about your daddy got you upset.  Am I right, Honey?”

               Amy was struck as the woman hit the nail on the head.  She couldn’t respond, but only put her head down and look out at the property much like with Sheldon earlier.

               “He must have been a special man”

               “He was.  He always found time for me"  She then said it before she could stop herself. "He promised he would never leave me behind, but he did.”

               Meamaw heard the anger-tinged sadness in her voice.  “Was it sudden?”

               “Yes.  Automobile accident….May 22 1998.  I don’t remember much about the details”

               Meamaw knew what it was like to be in a daze right after losing someone you love and was grateful she didn’t remember all the details.  She also thought back and realized the significance of that date for the young lady and her grandson.  Not wanting to shove her epiphany down the girl’s throat, she continued on her path.  “Well, at least you had your momma to lean on”

               Amy could only get out a mirthless chuckle.  “I wish” Needing a change of subject, she turned to the elder woman.  “At least Sheldon had you when his father died”

               Meamaw had a few choice words about her son in law.  “He had good in him, but the booze killed just about all there was by the time he died.  He did love his children, Amy, I believe that, but he loved himself more.  Like when Moon Pie and Missy were born.  He wanted to name him Pete from Pete Rose, that damn degenerate”

               She saw Amy’s questioning face.  “Star player of the Cincinnati Reds”  Meamaw saw Amy was more confused.  “Baseball, honey.  As I was saying, the boy could play, but was a selfish bastard and almost ruined the game, but that was years later.  Anyway, Mary wanted the name Sheldon.  Did you know that’s our family name?”

               “No, I had no idea” Amy said.  She wasn’t surprised as her boyfriend kept his family to himself, even to her.

               “She felt that since Junior was named for him, she wanted their other son named for her family.  Melissa was named for Melissa Sue Anderson from—“

               “ _Little House on the Prairie_.  It’s my favorite show.  I’ve seen all episodes and own the entire series.  I read all the books growing up”

               Meamaw smiled at the young woman.  “I liked that show, too as does Shelly's mom.”  She thought for a minute before continuing with her earlier topic.  “When it came to naming Moon Pie, George argued all the damn time with Mary all the way up until the twins were born.  She got her way, but he never let her forget it”

               Amy could only watch and listen to the elder woman as she got a window into the early life of her sweet baboo. 

               “Junior is the way he is because his daddy trained that boy early, but he knew Sheldon was different and it terrified him because he didn’t know how to deal with him.  That man would either take his fear out on that child or hump it away on the nearest barmaid"

               “At least he showed something to Sheldon.  My mother doesn’t always know I’m alive unless I do something that offends her sensibilities of what she thinks I need to be.  Mary hates me, but at least I know where I stand”

               The elder woman moved towards Amy to reassure her.  “No, Sweetheart.  My Mary Louise can be brainless sometimes with her comments, but she doesn’t hate you.  She sees her son lost and needs somewhere to place the blame, that’s all.  It’s not proper, but it’s the truth”

               Meamaw looked to the young girl she had grown to love as her own and sought to reassure.  “I have to tell you, I’ve never seen my grandson look at a girl like he looks at you”

               Amy turned to the elder woman in shock.  “Oh he thinks no one notices, but I know for a fact that boy loves you like the dickens.  He doesn’t show it well, but he does…..oh he does.  It’s the only explanation for why he ran away from California and you, Honey.  He’s scared that he will fail you.  Brainless I know, but it’s the God’s truth.”

               The elder woman sat for a moment as she let her words sink in.  “Don’t give up on my Moon Pie.  Don’t shut yourself away from him either because you’re afraid.”

               Amy mouth opened to protest, but Meamaw stopped her.  “Honey, I’m no fool.  Your body language….your eyes.  You’re not afraid of my Moon Pie or my daughter, or even of your folks.” She waited for a moment before continuing.  “You’re afraid of being left behind again.”

               Amy didn’t speak, so the elder woman continued.  “May this old broad say her peace?”

               “You’re not an old broad, Marie”

               “I am Honey and you know it.  She thought about her words before she continued.  “My grandson had his fit and took off a couple months ago around the same time when your daddy left you.  I think it brought back some old feelings that you never settled and it’s making your hurt almost suffocating and you don’t know how to stop it”

               Meamaw saw the look in Amy's eyes and knew she was right.  She didn’t want to push, but her heart went out to the girl and the remark about her mother not being there for her child’s loss got her ire up. 

               “Well, Sweetheart, it’s like my daddy said.  ‘When you have to shit, shit.  When you’re done, wipe and move on.”

               Meamaw saw the girl’s confusion.  “Sorry, what I’m trying to say is if there are things to be said or you’re feeling something, you need to get them out because holding it in only makes you feel worse.  Things can’t get better until that happens.  If it gets someone’s nose out of joint, then that’s their problem.”

               When the young lady nodded slightly, the elder woman continued.  “If you need to talk to someone, I’m always here, Honey”

               Amy looked at her boyfriend’s grandmother and a feeling enveloped her before a few tears fell down.  “Oh Meamaw”

               Meamaw kept the look of surprise off her face hearing her family name from the girl.  She went over and gave her a hug.  Amy returned it like a woman dying of thirst.

               After a few minutes, she reluctantly let the neurobiologist go.  “We should get back.  We can talk about what you think Shelly should do about his career”

               Grateful for the change in subject, Amy smiled.  “I can do that”

               The two women walked back to the house, forming a bond stronger than one Amy ever had with her mother.  Neither had a clue of what would hit the fan less than two hours later.


	16. Chapter 16

Meamaw and Amy were walking back to the house after their talk earlier.

"In my opinion, Sheldon's talents are best put to use in either cosmology or dark matter if he is not returning to M theory"

Meamaw nodded. "Is that so? What did Moon Pie think when you told him this?"

Amy hesitated for a moment. "He never asked me. His career is something that hasn't come up since before he left"

"Why wouldn't he ask what you thought? You're his girlfriend, Honey"

"I guess with losing Professor Proton, the comic shop, and me pressing him about living together, my thoughts on what he should do weren't his top priority" She saw the look on Meamaw's face and felt bad for speaking out of turn. "I'm not trying to put him down—"

"Stop Honey. Shelly should not have shut you out and ran away. I know the boy was scared, but you don't push away the girl you love"

"Meamaw!"

"Amy. Take it from an old woman who has been there. My Moon Pie loves you and you love him, but pushing things aside to avoid a fight doesn't help but makes it all worse until there is nothing left. That goes for more than just my grandson, Amy"

Meamaw put her hand on Amy's arm to stop her. "If I am going too far with what I am about to say, you tell me to just mind my beeswax, understood?"

"Meamaw, why would you say that?"

"Because I think your momma's way of treating you is plain ass stupid"

Amy's eyes bugged out of her head, too stunned to speak.

"Honey, instead of supporting you for the wonderful girl you are, she sounds like the type with a stick up her butt who projects her shitty feelings onto you. That's not being a momma. You say she wasn't there for you when your daddy died. Now I don't know what she did, but a mother who doesn't pull herself together at a time like that needs to be knocked upside the head"

Meamaw took her hands and placed them on Amy's cheeks. "You're a smart girl. You're funny, kind…patient as all get out if you and Moon Pie have been together as long as you have"

The elder woman combed Amy's hair back from her face. "You seem to crave acceptance, but Honey, the only acceptance you need is from in here"

Meamaw pointed to Amy's heart. "You have to love yourself. People will always try to tear you down when they feel weak. Sheldon's daddy did that and it helped make the boy fearful of life. You are too, but you two as a unit, well, the both of you can take all that stuff and turn it on its ear. I told the same thing to Moon Pie when he came and got me from the house earlier while you were in the car"

Meamaw waited for a moment before continuing. "Both of your hearts are still hurting, from each other, your parents, all that other stuff. You can help each other by talking about what's hurting you, even the nasty stuff. He needs to know how much it hurt when he shut you out. If he is feeling pressured somehow by you, he needs to tell you that."

Meamaw waited for a moment to make sure she wasn't overstepping. "At some point, you need to let my daughter know that you are not going to put up with her rudeness because what you two do is your business and yours alone. I know she's worried about her son, but that doesn't give her the right to take it out on you"

The elder woman saw tears in the young woman's eyes. Gently, she wiped them away before she continued with her thoughts. "Also, when you are ready, you tell Shelly about your daddy and momma and he should do the same"

"W-we talked earlier, about our fathers. I don't think he's ever talked about his father with anyone"

"I'm not surprised, but that's why he needs someone like you and you need someone like him. You seem to understand each other and really like each other. That's important you know"

Amy merely nodded. She knew this, but hearing this wonderful woman giving her love and honesty made her feel more secure than any of her relatives save her father ever had. She wondered what she would have been like if she only had a woman like Meamaw in her life growing up. She perked up when she heard the woman's booming voice again.

"Finally, you tell your momma that you are not going to be treated like you're nobody. Bullies need to be put in their place"

Before Amy could respond, Meamaw finished with "I just call 'em as I see them. I've noticed a difference since Shelly started standing his ground with his momma and I think it could help you, too."

Amy could only nod as Meamaw's advice began to sink in. She didn't have a lot of time to ponder it before the elderly woman spoke up.

"Well, we better get back before Mary's panties get in a twist for holding up dinner"

* * *

Amy and Meamaw arrived back a short time later arm in arm with the elder woman using her cane.  When they got on the porch, Meamaw noticed Amy's face was tear-streaked from a few tears that fell after their talk.

"Darlin', go upstairs, wash your face and have a few minutes to yourself before dinner"

The two walked in and saw the family congregating throughout the downstairs with Sheldon holding his nephew reading him another physics book. When he saw his girlfriend's red eyes and face, he got up and headed towards her, but was stopped by his grandmother.

"Just give her a few minutes, Moon Pie"

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, Shelly. Sometimes ladies just need a good cry"

"That sounds bat crap crazy, Meamaw"

"Of course it does…you're a man. We just had a good talk is all. After dinner, the two of us will have one of our own"

She saw his face and quickly moved to reassure him. "You're not in trouble, Moon Pie. I just want to continue the talk we had earlier that we didn't get to finish. As for the matter we did discuss, you let me know when you're ready for what I need to give you"

"Meamaw, I don't think—"

"You will"

"But what if—"

Meamaw took her grandson's face and held it lovingly like she had earlier with Amy. "I know of what I speak young man. When I see you two, I see me and Pop Pop. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Sheldon shyly smiled. "No, Meamaw"

"Good"

* * *

When the family came to the table a short time later, Amy's place at the table was set so Sheldon was sitting across from her. Before either could protest, Missy changed places with her twin brother, but not before giving her mother a dirty look. Amy was glad to be sitting next to her boyfriend, but had to contend with Junior on her other side.

Over the meal, it was obvious Mary was ignoring Amy, speaking to her when spoken to, including giving a reluctant thanks when the neurobiologist complimented the cooking. It was easier to deal with since Missy and Meamaw put forth an effort to include her in conversation, as did Sheldon, but, like anyone else, it hurt to be ignored.

What made it worse was until recently, she thought she got along just fine with Mary Cooper. The few conversations she had with her over the years were pleasant in manner since the woman managed to get her and Sheldon reunited years earlier when he had his breakdown with twenty-five cats. She remembered Meamaw's words from earlier, but for the neurobiologist, confrontation was not her strong suit.

_'I will be heading back to Michigan Tuesday. Do I say something, or should I just ignore this? The last thing I want to do is start a fight between Sheldon and his mother'_

Before she could process her thoughts any further, she felt a hand slowly move up her right leg. Sheldon had earlier touched her under the table, but it was his right hand on her left leg and while he caressed her he kept his hand at a proper distance from her private areas. Only one person could touch her other leg and she turned to him.

Junior was finishing a swallow of his beer and poked his chicken with his fork before putting it in his mouth. As he chewed, he looked at her as he was eyeing a cupcake that he was getting ready to lick off its frosting.

As much as she hated confrontation, there was a time and place. Unfortunately, now was one of them as Mary's food was turning to bile that threatened to rise because of the person sitting on her right.

She swallowed the chicken that was in her mouth, put down her fork, and turned to her offender. Keeping her expression as neutral as possible, she only said three words.

"I warned you"

Before the older man could respond, she socked him with an upper cut to the nose, causing him to tumble over onto the floor.

"You hit me!" Junior bellowed as he held his nose which was leaking blood.

Mary threw down her napkin and ran to her son. "It's okay, baby" She turned to Amy with anger in her eyes. "What in the devil is wrong with you?" She turned to everyone else. "What are you all standing around for? Junior needs some ice"

"I do apologize for interrupting dinner, but when he grabbed my buttocks earlier upstairs, I told him to keep his hands to himself or the next time I would show him why I will always get special attention from the TSA before each flight. A minute ago, he groped my leg under the table and was feeling his way up my upper leg under my skirt. I'm sorry Mrs. Cooper, but men aren't allowed to touch me unless I give them permission"

Sheldon's eyes perked up as storms formed in his eyes. "You touched my Amy?" He said in low voice with a deathly calm.

"Shelly, your brother should not have tried to be familiar with your girl and will apologize, but she hit your brother. That is unacceptable" Mary said before she turned to the rest of the family. "Where is Junior's ice?"

Instead of getting ice, everyone including Ron stayed where they were seated, not wanting to help the man who groped Sheldon's girlfriend.

Mary gave a look of daggers to Amy before turning to her other son. "Junior, apologize to Amy. Shelly, your girlfriend just assaulted your brother. Get your priorities straight"

Sheldon wasn't paying attention to his mother as his eyes developed tunnel vision focused on his older brother. For years, he tolerated being bullied and picked on by Junior, but he was always ignored it by remembering what his mother said in regards of he and Missy had more going for them as opposed to their elder brother.  

However, he crossed a line when he inappropriately touched Amy. Years of frustration boiled to the surface as the physicist's blue eyes and voice turned to ice. "You…touched…my…girlfriend"

Missy turned and saw the look on her twin's face. _'Oh shit'_

Quickly she jumped from her seat and pulled her mother away from her older brother, taking her by surprise. She barely had her out of the way before Sheldon jumped his brother and started punching him in the face repeatedly.

"Sheldon! Stop!" Amy jumped in and tried to hold him back to no avail. It took her along with Ron and Richie to pull him off and hold him back. All but Meamaw were surprised at the depth of Sheldon's anger.

"You skinny son of a bitch!" Junior said while holding his nose. He had an open laceration above his eye along with his lip and his eye was turning various shades of color. Suddenly, he jumped up to go after his younger brother, but Richie was faster and pushed him to the floor.

"Sit there you damn idiot!" Richie yelled

Mary stood up and stormed over to Amy, unleashing her rare temper. "Young lady! You have done nothing but cause trouble in this house since you appeared"

Sheldon observed his mother confronting his girlfriend and finally hit his breaking point. "Let me up. I won't go after Junior" he said in a low voice to Amy and Ron.

Standing up, he moved in front of Amy and stepped forward, sending his surprised mother back two steps before they were standing face to face.

"No, Mom, Amy has been nothing but courteous and polite. She's put up with your comments, your rude attitude, and nosy nature with more manners that I will ever have and it hasn't even been twenty-four hours since we arrived. You tell me what your problem is with my girlfriend right now!"

Mary's ire was up. "You want to know, Shelly. I'll tell you. Excuse me one moment" She said before going into the kitchen. A few seconds later, she came back and tossed an object onto the floor.

Amy saw what it was and was mortified. "Oh my God" She said before running outside.

Sheldon started to move, but Missy put her hand on his arm. "I've got this, Shelly. You have more important things to do at the moment"

Her twin looked at her with a silent thank you before she followed Amy.  When Missy was gone, Sheldon continued to look at his mother. "Would you all excuse us, except you Meamaw? I need to talk to my mother"

"Of course" Ron said. He kicked Junior in the arm. "Get up, stupid. I'm taking you to the Emergency Room"

"I'm calling the cops—"

Ron grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up, ignoring Junior's cries of pain. "You will do no such thing. If you do, I'll kick your ass worse than that little girl can and there will be no one to help you because I'm good friends with all these deputies in this county. They've been looking for a reason to lock your ass up"

Sheldon watched Ron push Junior forward and out the door, sighing relief when they were gone.

Richie grabbed Noah. "Come on buddy, let's go for a walk"

The two walked out the door, but not before his brother-in-law patted Sheldon's shoulder in support. A moment later, only Sheldon, Mary, and Meamaw remained.

Sheldon picked up the object on the floor. He opened it and when he saw the information inside, it confirmed his worst fear. He closed it and looked at his mother.

"These are Amy's Ortho Tri-Cyclen pills that she couldn't find this afternoon. Why do you have them?"

Mary wanted to make her son understand her position and see what she was doing was for him. "Shelly" she said coming closer, but the look in Sheldon's eyes stopped her cold.

"Shelly, I found these early this morning in my car. My question is why is your girlfriend taking them? You promised me you two hadn't sinned but I saw these…..you two lied to me. That girl exudes innocence but she's led you astray"

"Mom, I am sick of this argument.  I do not owe you an answer, but I will tell you one final time. Amy and I have not had coitus and the reason is besides the fact we are both virgins it's that I've been the one holding back"

"Of course you have been holding her off while she's getting ready to bed you—"

"She's not taking them for that reason! It's because…you know what? That's Amy's business. She doesn't have to justify herself to you. Now, these can't be the only reason for your hostility to her as you only found these today"

Sheldon's attitude had Mary's back up, forgetting her original intent a minute earlier. "I don't have to justify—"

Meamaw stepped up and stared her daughter down. "Oh, yes you do, Mary Louise. I didn't raise you to be rude and disrespectful. However that's all you have been either to her face or when she would come up in conversation. Your boy asked you a question. Now damn it answer him or I swear on your daddy's grave I will take you over my knee and whoop you like you were a kid, grown up or not"

Mary knew her mother would too. Not wanting to add humiliation to herself today, she decided to put her cards on the table.

"Her mother"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wonderful reviews about the last chapter. I wondered if some would say what Sheldon did was OOC, but for me, I could totally see him doing that when it came to his Amy and I am glad you all agreed as well.
> 
> For fans of my other fanfics, including The Plan and TCOMEAHD, I am working on those and you know my perfectionist tendencies so I appreciate your patience.
> 
> Also, a shout out to hazelra7 for suggesting a piece of dialogue in Chapter 16 that was perfect. Also for her thoughts on these next couple of chapters, even though of late due to my busy schedule I've just sent her crappy rough drafts that I eviscerate before publishing... :)

Sheldon's look went from angry to puzzled. "Mrs. Fowler? What does she have to do with anything? How do you even know her?"

Mary folded her arms to her chest. "Carrie found my phone number and called me a month ago. She accused me of having a degenerate son who was leading her pure daughter down a path of sin and damnation and brainwashing her to make her ignore her mother"

"What?" Sheldon said, stupefied. He had only one more conversation with her since their Skype meeting all those years ago and he was as polite as a Southern gentleman was brought up to be.

"Apparently a few years ago when you met her the first time you talked about how you were sinning to the point of hurting the girl, making her have…" Mary got a disgusted look on her face. "… _'stirrings in her loins'_ and _'making love to her vagina'"_

Meamaw chuckled for a moment before she coughed and cleared her throat. She wasn't as gullible as her daughter and had a pretty good idea of why those things were said, but she kept her thoughts to herself as she saw her grandson exhale in frustration.

"Good lord, Mom, we were still friends back then and Amy was only allowed to use her mother's George Foreman grill when she dated once a year. She really needed it for a recipe and her mother wouldn't allow it until she proved she had went out with a boy, so we said all that nonsense to make it convincing. It was because of that spectacle that she went out and bought her own grill so she wouldn't have to deal with all that again."

Mary continued as if she hadn't heard her son speak. "Shelly, Carrie said that since you two have become friends that girl barely spends time with her and always ignores her concerns regarding your relationship"

"Well, Mrs. Fowler shouldn't have any. I treat Amy as a Southern gentleman should" When he heard Meamaw's loud clearing of her throat, he corrected himself. "I try at least"

Mary was on a roll as she continued. "The worst part young man was right after you left California. One day, Carrie stopped at Amy's since she was always too busy to spend time with her. There was no answer, so she asked the superintendent to let her in. She found these while looking for aspirin in the powder room"

"The powder room?"

"The restroom, Shelly. Here in the South we're more polite about it"

Meamaw couldn't stop herself. "Hell, Mary, it was always the crapper to your daddy and you know it. Now quit having airs"

Sheldon knew when his mother clarified her meaning that Mrs. Fowler's story was a lie. To refute it would make him look worse, but at the moment he didn't care. "Her mother's trousers must have been very warm when she was telling you that because Amy keeps those in her purse or in her top dresser drawer"

Ignoring her son, Mary continued. "She then accused me of raising a son that forced his girlfriend onto birth control and sex before marriage. She was on her pulpit accusing you of defiling her daughter and making her _'damaged goods'_. She then pondered about what kind of family raised you before she said that you obviously needed to depend on Amy since your career was going nowhere"

Not hearing a response, she continued. "She called me while we were in the hospital with Meamaw and told me she asked her daughter on the phone whether you two had broken up or were sinning. Amy had the nerve to tell her that her sex life was none of her business and hung up on her. What kind of daughter hangs up on her concerned mother—"

"Oh Mary Louise Sheldon Cooper shut your pie hole!"

Mary turned to her mother in shock. "Mother!"

"Your son is speaking to you. Why don't you listen to him?" When Mary was quiet, Meamaw turned to her grandson. "Continue, Moon Pie"

"Thank you Meamaw" He turned to his mother and spoke. "I don't know a whole lot about Mrs. Fowler, but I do know that their relationship has always been difficult at best."

Sheldon thought for a minute. "I remember the day I met her she told me about their trade off to have Amy date for use of her mother's grill appliance and I told her about our deal for me to go to church once a year. It was you and Mrs. Fowler, along with our shared aversion of soiled hosiery and human contact that led us to bond that day. You know who pushed for another meeting….me! I'm the one who asked for her phone number. I'm the one who sought her on Facebook and LinkedIn, not Amy seeking me out."

He thought he saw a flicker on guilt in his mother's eyes, but at the moment, he didn't care. "She's been so…patient with me along with working on her own difficulties bonding with other people. At times, I became uncomfortable with how she got to that point faster than I did, but she still stayed with me. I haven't always been fair to her, but she didn't give up on me when she probably should have because she's beautiful and as Penny would say _'she's a catch_!'"

He inhaled before he poured his heart out. "I love her, Mom. I hope to someday get past my fears to commit to her fully so I can have what Meamaw and Pop Pop had. I am just so grateful to have someone as wonderful as Amy Farrah Fowler in my life"

His soft face hardened once again. "What I am not grateful for is you being mean to her before and after she's been here, especially because it was based on a woman you never met telling you her very bias, very inaccurate opinions. Did you even defend me?"

"Of course, I did, Shelly! You're my son."

"Well, what about Amy? Did you tell her about when Noah was born you said how you could see how Amy would fit into our family just fine and that she should come home with me to Texas one year for the holidays?"

Sheldon saw the guilt on his mother's face and was hurt. That hurt steeled his resolve and his eyes hardened along with his voice as he spoke. "I see"

He gathered his thoughts before voicing them out loud. "I've listened to your side of the argument and gave it fair review as Meamaw always said to do. All I can say is without a doubt I don't give a rat's posterior what your reasons are. Your treatment of Amy Farrah Fowler has been uncalled for."

Sheldon took a breath. He saw his grandmother silently encouraging him and became bolder. "Your attitude with her was bad enough, but then you defended Junior when he improperly touched MY girlfriend, who was standing up for herself. It makes me sick because now I know that I walked into the first time he made a pass at her and I was too stupid enough to see how upset she was. Even worse, she wanted to avoid a fight with you so she dealt with that alone."

Sheldon felt a buzz in his pocket. He looked at the message before he looked up and directed all of his ire at his maternal figure. "You always protect Junior, Mom and that disappoints me. You disappoint me because you taught me that people needed to face the consequences of their actions. That's your choice but I won't subject Amy to anymore of his crap."

Sheldon turned around and headed for the door without a word.

"Shelly where are you doing?" Mary asked

He turned around at the screen door. "I'm going to find my girlfriend and then we are coming back to get our stuff and finding a place to stay in Galveston, Pasadena, Houston, wherever. I won't make her spend another night here with you before she has to go back to Michigan and I sure as heck don't want to either"

Meamaw stopped her grandson. "Moon Pie, before you find Amy, I have a few things to say to you. Wait for me on the front porch and I'll be right out"

She watched her youngest grandson walk out before she saw her daughter attempt to follow him with tears in her eyes. Meamaw was faster as she got ahead of her daughter and pointed to the dinner table.

"Your boy had had enough of your stupidity for tonight, Mary. Now sit in that chair and wait for me. Don't even think about getting up until I get back"

Mary sat at the table with shoulders slumped and her head down. Satisfied, Meamaw made her way out to the porch where her grandson was sitting on the bench. Her heart broke when she saw his eyes were red. Quietly, she sat by him. "Come here, Moon Pie"

Sheldon jumped into the arms of his grandmother and accepted comfort from the one person he would besides Amy. "I screwed up, Meamaw. I didn't protect Amy."

"No, Honey, your momma and Junior screwed up this time. I am so proud of you for standing up for your girl. I don't usually condone fighting, but you did good there with your brother"

"I won't make Amy stay another night here, Meamaw"

"She won't be here tonight as I'm going to send her to Ron's with Junior. You and Amy need a quiet night to yourselves. Don't leave"

Sheldon inhaled. "I can't speak for Amy but if she's okay with it, I am"

"Good. A couple things to tell you before you go to her. Was that text Missy telling you where to find her?"

"Yes. Missy said she needed to be alone for a while, but thinks she needs me"

Meamaw smiled at Missy's actions. She may give the impression of a good time girl, but she had a big heart that she didn't always show, much like her twin brother.

"Remember when you see her, watch what she does. If she needs it, take her in your arms and let her cry. She's most deserving of it for many reasons, including that mother of hers. She will need your help with that, Moon Pie"

"How?"

"Be patient with her and be ready when she needs you. She may push you away, as I know you are familiar with, but it's your turn to be there for her. You help her and she can help you with your your physics stuff and your hurts"

"Meamaw, do you know something I don't?"

"We talked, but there are things she should tell you herself. There are also things you should tell her. For you two to have any chance at all, you have to talk about all your hurts. It ain't always easy and sometimes, it cuts deep, but you two will come out better for it in the end"

Sheldon asked something he had been wondering of late. "Was it hard with Pop Pop?"

"Sometimes yes. We each had our days wondering whether one of us should cut bait and run. Whenever I felt that way, and he did the same thing, we remembered one thing. Love ain't always hearts and flowers, Moon Pie. It's work, but it's rewards make the work so worthwhile"

Meamaw slapped Sheldon's leg. "I fell hard for your Pop Pop when we were kids and I wouldn't trade the time I had with him for anything in the world, even knowing how it would end. If there was one thing we had, it was trust. Not just physically, but our hearts as well. Your Amy's heart is bruised right now, just like yours is. It's going to take time for those bruises to heal, but I have faith that you can help her with that and she with yours"

Sheldon looked at his grandmother with love. "Thank you, Meamaw"

After a moment she slapped his leg. "Enough of this jibber jabber. Go get your girl. She needs you"

Sheldon kissed his grandmother's cheek before sprinting off the porch.

Meamaw smiled a moment before her anger returned as she turned around and went back into the house. When she saw her daughter start to get up, she stopped her. "Sit down, young lady. I'm going to set your head straight about a few things"


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so glad I was reviewing my story today. Somehow I skipped a chapter when posting the last few of them. This is the real Chapter 18. It may make the seque to Ch 19 more understandable. Once again...my bad.

           

* * *

   As she watched her elderly mother advance with purpose, Mary meekly sat down and could only nod as her mother began to speak.

            “Your behavior of late has been disgraceful to say the least.  The worst of all of it is she wasn’t even the one you were mad at but the one you chose to take your frustration out on”

            Mary was puzzled.  “Mom, what are you talking about?”

            Meamaw sat in front of your child.  “Honey, I understand where you were coming from.  Your baby boy has his orderly life collapse around him over the course of a few weeks.  He shuts you out and you are at a loss on how to help him.  Then you get a dumbass call from a mean spirited busybody who doesn’t know her ass from a hole in the ground and you latch on it.

            “Momma, I did not—“

            “You did.  You have and now you’ve screwed the pooch, young lady.  Not only have you alienated your younger son and his girlfriend, you may have done the same thing to Missy and her family judging by the looks on their faces”

            Mary could say nothing as what her mother said hit a nerve before sinking in.  “I just want to help my baby, Momma.  I don’t know what else to do.  I am so ashamed”

            “You should be.  You owe everyone who was here an apology for your behavior today.  You owe Shelly and Amy another apology for your stunt with her medication.  When they picked me up, they couldn’t stop apologizing because it was due to a last minute stop they couldn’t put off.  It makes more sense now as those two must have rushed to the pharmacy before it closed before coming my way.  She must have been afraid of everyone’s reaction if she said anything.  It seems she was justified, at least about you.”

            Before Mary could think, Meamaw went off again.  “And what was all of that crap Shelly got about getting his priorities straight after Amy punched Junior?  Our Shelly did what we taught him over the years when most thought he wasn’t paying attention…defending his girl”

            The elder woman inhaled to calm herself down, but it was for naught.  “Honey, Junior touched your other son’s girlfriend in an overly familiar way without permission.  When she told him to leave her alone, he did it again.  Frankly, I’m glad Amy is not the type to put up with shit like that.  Would you let Missy put up with that?  Your daddy and I taught you to do the same thing if someone ever did that to you, so why is it okay for Junior?”

            “I just saw my boy injured, but what he did was not a way for a gentleman to treat a lady”

            “You’re damn right it’s not!”

            At that moment, Mary could only hear the words of her son, mother, and boyfriend ringing in her ears before heaping amounts of guilt swept over her to the point of nausea.  “Mother, you’re right.  I’m going to wait here for the two of them to come back so I can apologize to them--”

            Meamaw stood in front of her daughter and pointed her finger.  “No, young lady, you’re not.  You’ve put those two through more than enough and they deserve a peaceful house to stay in tonight before she has to go back and teach up north Tuesday.  You are going to Ron’s tonight and taking that piece of shit grandson of mine with you.  You’ve coddled him for so long, Mary.  You say he is disadvantaged compared to his brother and sister, but the only disadvantage he has is you keeping him from facing up to what he does.  That stops now, you hear”

            Mary nodded in agreement before another thought came to her.  “Mom, I can’t leave you here alone”

            “No, I’m going to stay with your daughter tonight.  I will leave with them when they get back.  You are going to get a bag and then go to the ER and sit with your no-good son.  You will not come back before at least tomorrow night if the two are ready to face you and you will have a sincere apology for both of them from you and Junior.  Whatever you two get is what you deserve”

            “Mom, just come with me”

            “I don’t want to.  Frankly, I don’t want to be around you either tonight.  I didn’t raise you to be the rude brat you have been”

            “I’m so sorry for how I acted with Amy.  I thought I was protecting my son.  Can’t you see that?”

            “No because if George’s momma had called me saying stupid crap like that about you I would talk to you before going all half-cocked on him.  To make things worse, you humiliated that poor girl when you threw those pills out for the whole world to see”

            Meamaw sat up but continued to watch her child.  “You may have had good intentions, but you put your son in a shitty position.  As your daddy would say, you bluffed a two pair as a full house and you lost”

            There was silence that became suffocating before Mary finally spoke up.  “Do you think he’ll forgive me?”

            The elder woman was honest with her only daughter.  “I don’t know, but you need to give them their space right now.  Now hurry upstairs and get out of here before they return”

            The two ladies separated before Meamaw went into the downstairs guest room she was staying at to collect items for herself.

* * *

 

            Ten minutes later, Mary came down with a suitcase of items looking very sad.  It was then that Missy returned with her husband and baby.

            “I’m going to say goodbye to Meamaw, Richie.  Can I have Noah?”  When she got her son out of her husband’s arms, she walked over to her grandmother.  “Ready to go?”

            “Yes, Honey” As Missy turned around, Meamaw yelled back.  “Young lady, don’t be rude.  Say goodbye to your mother”

            Her mother was not someone she wanted to be around, but she would do anything for her grandmother.  “Bye, Momma”

            Mary walked up closer.  “Missy, baby, I’m sorry for how I acted”

            “Well, thank you, but I’m not the one you owe the apology to.  Oh, by the way, Junior will no longer be welcome in my home until he makes a sincere apology to Amy and Shelly AND gets his shit together.  You have pulled his britches up for too long.  It’s his turn now”

            Missy turned and walked out with her family.  Meamaw turned to her daughter.  “Make sure the door is unlocked for Shelly and Amy”

            “I will”

            “Good.  Hope Junior feels better but tell him it serves him right for being a damn pig”

            Meamaw walked to the truck and got into the front seat after Missy climbed in back with Noah after securing him.  Mary followed by getting into her car and leaving.

* * *

 

            It wasn’t until Sheldon left the porch that his hand started to throb from hitting Junior.  He didn’t even bother to look at it since his focus was finding Amy where Missy said she left her. 

            When he got closer to the tire swing, he saw his girlfriend there and walked quicker.

            Amy didn’t see her boyfriend as she was in a daze thinking about her mother with a face of dried tears that finally fell as her thoughts had continued to darken.  Of all the things Carrie Fowler had done and said, nothing topped what she did with Sheldon’s mother.  She tried to measure up to her mother’s expectations and tried loved her, but it was never enough.  She didn’t know what to do right now.

            It wasn’t until she heard her name did she come out of her thoughts and turned to Sheldon.

            “I’m sorry for how my mom was with you, Amy.  I gave her the business and I think Meamaw did, too.  She said Mom and Junior are going to Ron’s tonight.  We will have the house to ourselves.  If not, we can find a hotel until you leave for Michigan”

            Amy climbed out of the tire and faced her boyfriend.  “I don’t want to come between you and your mother, Sheldon”

            “You won’t, but she was wrong Amy” Walking to his girlfriend, he took her in his arm and gave her a comforting hug.  “Are you okay?”

            “I will be now that you are here”

            “I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler”

            Those three words were not something her boyfriend would toss out casually, but she had to be honest.  “I love you, too Sheldon.  I have a lot of things to think about” Amy hesitated but stood her ground.  “We also have a lot to talk about”

            “I know”

            Amy pressed further.  “I don’t think I want to wait until Tuesday morning to leave, Sheldon”

            Sheldon’s heart hurt from her words, but he remembered Meamaw’s advice.  “Okay, I need to be a good boyfriend and get you a hot beverage.”

            Amy chuckled in spite of herself.  “Sure, Sheldon”

            He helped her out of the swing.  When she grabbed his hand for support he hissed in pain.  When Amy saw his hand swelled with bruised knuckles, she felt instant guilt.  “Oh Sheldon, I’m so sorry you hurt yourself”

            Sheldon’s pain was through the roof, but he didn’t care at the moment.  “It’s okay.  I’ve wanted to knock Junior on his butt for years.  I’m sorry you had to go through that with him”

            “I’m okay, Sheldon.  Now he knows what happens when you touched me where you shouldn’t.” She saw his hand again and winced.  “Come on let’s get some ice for that hand”

            “But I have to make you a hot beverage”

            “How about this?” Amy said.  “You can make the hot beverage with your left hand, but let me take care of your right hand?”

            Sheldon pondered for a minute.  “Fair enough”

            The two walked back to the house together


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER 19. READ NEW CHAPTER 19 AS IT WILL MAKE MORE SENSE FOR THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU AND VERY SORRY FOR THE TROUBLE.
> 
> *****A/N: My apologies for the delay. Between holidays, new cats, and Holiday Challenges, it's been a busy one. A warning...the next chapter or two will be downers, but important on the journey of the Shamy.
> 
> A big thanks to hazelra7 for her sage advice with this chapter and the next, which should be up soon.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own BBT, but like to take them out to play sometimes.

The tea kettle whistled just as Sheldon put the tea bags in the cups. Both were having Chamomile as each were upset and dreading their conversation.  When the water was poured, he attempted to carry both but almost dropped the second cup on the counter due to his sore right hand.

It was then Amy came out of the bathroom. "Sheldon! Why are you trying to carry things with that hand?"

The lanky physicist looked sheepish. "You needed a hot beverage."

"No, I need you at this moment to sit and let me look at your hand. You may need X-rays, plus the tea needs to steep for a few minutes."

"But Amy—"

"Sit!"

Sheldon knew when to obey, so he quickly sat at the kitchen counter island while Amy fished ice out of the freezer, made a makeshift ice pack, and walked back to her boyfriend.  

Amy got closer to examine him. She barely touched his hand when he flinched, confirming her suspicions. "You may have sprained your hand at least, Sheldon. We're getting this looked at in the morning."

His hand was the last of his worries. Deciding to be the adult he was, he did one of the hardest things he had ever done.

"I have been a bad boyfriend to you. I should have never left you in May."

Amy sat for a minute, trying to think of what to say. She remembered Meamaw's words and knew she had to do this.  "You hurt me, Sheldon. You hurt me so much when you left Pasadena. It's bad enough you left because of me, but you didn't even say goodbye."

Sheldon's face shot up in shock. "What makes you say that?"

"Because you didn't say goodbye before you took off on that damn train trip!"

"No not that…what you said about me leaving because of you?"

Amy looked at Sheldon with a resolute face. "Because you did. I made a casual mention of me moving in with you so you wouldn't be alone and you turned it into a mockery of dreams I had for us. I did always wonder when you would get tired of me, but you hung around longer that I thought you would"

Sheldon was gob smacked at Amy's words. _'Was this what she thought of him, as some mere fickle man?'_ He thought to himself. "I didn't leave because of you. I was overwhelmed."

"By what, Sheldon? I know you were upset about Professor Proton and being stuck with String Theory, plus you and Penny made Bernie and I feel like crap for wanting a break from the constant complaining from you two. It seemed that outside of making that Death Star cake, I was a source of annoyance to you. It always happens."

"What?" Sheldon asked still confused.

"People find out what I really am and walk away."

Sheldon was stunned for a moment. "Amy, you are a wonderful person and I like you the way you are"

The neurobiologist felt an anger inside of her that finally burst. "Oh really? When I was a robot I was acceptable, but once it came out I was an actual woman with emotions, you always found a way to shoot me down!"

"I did not!" Sheldon said in denial.

Amy slammed her fist on the center island, making the salt and pepper shakers move. "You did, Sheldon Cooper! It took a date with another guy for you to even admit you had boy-girl feelings for me. It took seeing your friend going into outer space to even get your to go past your precious boundaries from that damn Relationship Agreement to hold my hand and that made you bitch like a girl every time I dared ask for it afterwards. God forbid I wanted a little romance on our anniversary and you respond by asking another man to come to dinner with us so you wouldn't have to have conversation!"

The physicist was stunned into silence as Amy continued her tirade.

"All I wanted was a nice dinner for Valentine's Day, but I had to choose space movies and pizza to keep you happy. I had to trick you into any semblance of romance for this year's Valentine's Day, but I got ignored for Eric the train dork. Then you would use our date nights to talk about God damn videogames. I could never talk to you about my feelings because I was afraid of you leaving me behind!"

Sheldon couldn't speak or even comment on her use of the Lord's name in vain as he watched Amy's eyes close for a moment before she continued speaking.

"The last few weeks before you left I was always walking around on eggshells. You have no idea what that was like for me!"

Sheldon's inner Texan came out as he stood up and leaned into his girlfriend. "I have no idea? Woman do you know what it has been like with you sometimes? It took everything I had to get the courage to ask you to be my girlfriend. Do you think I whipped up that Relationship Agreement in an hour? I started that agreement a week after we met!"

Amy moved to speak, but Sheldon stopped her. "Hold up, Doctor Fowler! You had your chance, now it's my turn"

He took a moment to collect his thoughts before he spoke. "The day I met you in that coffee shop, my world was turned upside down. You invaded my thoughts….my dreams…my insides. I spent so long closing out things like emotions and love and there you came, breaking in my paddock like a herd of cattle. I never wanted to deal with all that….bullcrap my parents had so I devoted myself to science. The day you said you would become my girlfriend…..I can't even describe what it felt like. I just knew I couldn't lose you"

He inhaled to hold back what Amy could see were tears. "Things were so great, but then it seemed things were never good enough. Penny and Bernadette were always buzzing in your ear that I was a bad boyfriend because I wouldn't kiss you or cuddle with you or even have coitus with you. Amy, do you think I didn't notice the look in your eyes each time I disappointed you? Each time I had to be what popular expression would call a penis to keep myself from ripping my hair out because I failed you once again."

Amy was stunned at what her boyfriend was telling her. Before she could jump in, he continued.

"Do you have any idea how many books….how many lectures…how many pornographic movies I have watched for the last four years….just so I could find out how I could make you happy? I was so desperate, Amy. It never failed that just when I was almost comfortable with intimacy, your hens would tell you how I wasn't good enough for you or sometimes tell me how I needed to man up"

A lone tear broke from Sheldon's eye and he angrily wiped it away before continuing. "Between those two and my so called friends, I was always made fun of. I told you once, and I will tell you again, our relationship was never a joke. I vowed never to be intimate with anyone, but then you came along. I had thoughts about you that….well, that were not proper. How am I supposed to give you what you want when I was so afraid of coming up short like I always had? It's why I left Amy….I didn't want to fail you anymore"

Amy was stunned but had to say her peace. "What you saw as protecting me…was you abandoning me. You left me behind….people always left me behind because I wasn't good enough. You were the first in so long that made me think I wasn't some freak. I am of a scientific mind, but I do have to wonder why the month of May was never kind to me…at least until I met you. The month of May was always good for us, we met, your birthday, you held my hand for the first time"

Amy's face strained to hold back from losing control. "But you abandoned me. You…left…me…behind!"

"You left me behind!" Sheldon exploded. "Just when I thought we were in a positive place, Amy…..that I was making you happy…you always wanted more. It was like all I did wasn't good enough for you. Wasn't a fan of holding hands, but I began to like it. Wasn't a fan of kissing….but I started to like it...a lot. All I needed was time, Amy. I give you what you want eventually, even if it's at a slow pace. I just want you happy!"

All that an emotional Amy heard was how things were her fault and she was unable to process much else. "Excuse me, Sheldon"

Sheldon could only watch helplessly as his girlfriend ran upstairs before he heard a door slam. All he was able to understand was that he failed her again. First he couldn't give her what she needed and then she had to suffer multiple instances of humiliation because of his family in the course of one day...all because she tried to be there for him in his time of need.

Panic began to rise up inside him and all he could think about was getting away. Before he could stop himself, he walked with purpose out the door, not sure where he was going.

* * *

Amy sat on Sheldon's childhood bed, lost in thought.

Sheldon didn't fail her. She failed him….just like everyone else.  Soon, he would leave her behind because dealing with her was too much to handle, tearing her apart once again. However, it was too late for save her heart this time. There would be no one else.

No more Thai on Mondays…no more Girls Nights….no more Date Nights.

No other man to give her heart to….because Sheldon Cooper already owned it and always will.

She needed to protect herself and him.

Getting out her phone, she made a couple of phone calls. When done, she dug out her suitcase and threw clothes in them. As she was pulling her things downstairs, she heard a honk. Grabbing her purse, she walked out the door to the cab, where the driver picked up her stuff and put it in the trunk. Amy climbed in into the back seat and leaned back.

"Where to?" The driver, an older lady with a heavy Texas accent said.

"George Bush Intercontinental Airport, please and make it snappy"

"Sure thing, Sweetheart"

The cab pulled away from the house. A small voice inside Amy yelled she was running away, but she was determined to do the best thing for herself and Sheldon. She needed peace...so did he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to hear the song, so to the Big Bang Theory Forum and look under Fan Fiction. I posted it under my story The Shamy Prom Equivalency.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THIS WAS CHAPTER 19 BUT IS NOW CHAPTER 20. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ NEW CHAPTER 18 I RECOMMEND IT BECAUSE IT EXPLAINS A BIT AND MOVES IMPORTANT ACTION. SORRY FOR THE GOOF.
> 
> A/N: You folks know I couldn't torture you for too long. As stated previously, thanks to hazelra7 for the support in writing this chapter, especially since I sent her an almost polished copy this time. LOL.
> 
> Seriously...enjoy and keep me posted so I know if I sucks at this stuff..
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own BBT, but like to take them out to play sometimes.

* * *

 

Sheldon kept walking, not paying attention to his destination until he arrived at his tree house. He unlocked the door and climbed inside.

Turning on the lone light, he walked around and relived his early years through the old books and experiments he saw on the walls. He looked down at the Nintendo 64 that gave him over 600 hours of pleasure in his youth. He turned to the couch and that's when he saw it.

The bobby pin.

The one in Amy's hair from earlier today.

Sheldon walked over carefully to the couch and picked it up. It felt warm to the touch as he remembered their make out session earlier that morning. He had never felt more alive when he kissed his girlfriend there. Her soft lips were like a magnet that stripped his mind clean until he could think of nothing else but the feel of her.

Absentmindedly, he sat on the couch. He didn't feel the cell phone he had in his back pocket or notice anything until he heard it.

The song.

The one he sent her that day at the airport the day before.

There were others on that file, but that one was the one that made him focus…gave words to his fears…told her his heart.

He could only sit as the artist began to sing.

_**Sometimes I'm afraid when you go** _   
_**Sometimes I'm afraid when you come home** _   
_**Underneath it all ...** _   
_**I think I'm afraid when there's nothing wrong.** _

_**But if I was fearless ...** _   
_**Could I be your reckless friend** _   
_**And if I was helpless ...** _   
_**Could you be the one comes rushing in.** _

* * *

Amy was frustrated as the cab sat in traffic due to a traffic jam from a car accident. Her flight was several hours away, but she couldn't get away from Texas fast enough. She didn't know what she would do after she finished in Michigan. Massachusetts was always beautiful and she did miss it. Maybe Harvard or Boston College was looking for a neurobiologist.

Suddenly, the voice came back inside her head.

_'You're doing what you ripped Sheldon apart for earlier. You're running away and leaving him behind. Does giving it back to him make you feel better?'_

"Shut the hell up!" Amy yelled

The cab driver turned around. "You okay, Honey?"

"Yes I am. Please get me out of here. I have a plane to catch."

The cab driver saw the dried tears on the young lady's face. _'Running away from a man.'_ She waited to gather her thoughts before voicing them. "He's always going to be there, Honey. Leaving him here in Texas won't make it go away."

Amy resented the words that sharply hit a nerve and replied the only way she could. "Excuse me, but you don't know what you are talking about. Just drive me away from this hell hole."

"Yes, ma'am, but I know of what I speak."

Wanting to ignore the woman's words, Amy grabbed her ear buds from her purse and plugged them into her phone. She queued up her Google Play app and hit shuffle. Of course, what played had to be THAT song. She was able to ignore it for the first verse, but after the chorus, the words hit her again like the first time Cyndi Lauper sang it at the airport the night she was heading to Texas.

_**There's something that I never told you** _   
_**When I find myself slipping off of my pedestal** _   
_**I'm a fierce believer afraid to fall.** _

_**But if I was fearless ...** _   
_**Could I be your reckless friend** _   
_**And if I was helpless ...** _   
_**Could you be the one comes rushing in.** _

* * *

_**Sometimes I'm afraid of the dark** _   
_**I can't find the light in my heart** _   
_**I can see my hand pushing away** _   
_**As hard as I can** _

Sheldon didn't need to hear the last words to know that he had done shit in his nest. He failed Amy yet again by walking out like a coward because of his fears.

He would not let his fears control him anymore. He may have been able to be alone before meeting Amy, but now, he couldn't be without her in his life.

"She's my vixen damn it! I've let her down enough!"

He got up and ran out of the tree house. He ran for almost fifteen minutes before he stopped suddenly. He was torn, but he had to go back for it.

Running back, he went inside the tree house and grabbed the bobby pin from the couch. He ran out again, but only got a few yards before turning back.

Leaving a light on in the tree house and having it vulnerable and unlocked was not acceptable. Satisfied he got everything, he headed back to the house.

* * *

_**But if I was fearless ...** _   
_**Could I be your reckless friend** _   
_**And if I was helpless ...** _   
_**Could be the one comes rushing in.** _

Sometimes I'm afraid when you go ...

Amy broke down as all her feelings purged out. No matter what she did, the tears would not stop as years of frustration over her life drained out of her.

* * *

Sheldon could see the house in the distance. He would have been back sooner, but when he started having doubts, he stopped at the tree swing and let himself have a moment of whimsy. That planned moment turned into several minutes as he remembered Amy's face as she swung on that tire that morning, all the kisses they had, and all of their good times until his courage was up again.

He tripped on the step when he got to the porch. He didn't feel the pain in his knee, the blood flowing, or notice the rip in his khakis as he ran into the house.

"Amy!" he yelled into the living room. When there was no reply, he ran into the kitchen. "Amy Farrah Fowler!"

He didn't hear anything, so he continued to run through the house yelling his girlfriend's name. He even ran outside into the back yard near the clothesline. No Amy.

Sheldon slumped back into the house. He stood in the dining area and remembered the events of earlier that morning and realized that Amy left him. Devastated, he dragged himself upstairs. When he got to his room, he laid on his bed and crumpled into a fetal position. It was quiet until a few tears came down his face before he broke down in sobs.

He was near the end of his crying jag when he heard a car pull into the driveway. He prayed it wasn't his sister or Meamaw coming back to check on the couple as he didn't know what to say. Resigned, he looked out the window but suddenly straightened when he saw a familiar brunette come out of a cab with an older lady opening the trunk.

Wiping his face, Sheldon raced down the stairs, almost tripping again in the process.

Outside, the cab driver was about to pull Amy's suitcase out when she was surprised by a lanky man standing next to her talking a mile a minute.

"I'll take that thank you." Sheldon said grabbing the bag with his left hand while holding his right hand to his chest. He pulled his wallet and put it in his throbbing right hand and gave her two twenty dollar bills. "Keep the change. Now leave the way you came."

He turned to Amy, who could only stare. "Well, Little Lady, are you coming inside or not? I think I owe you a hot beverage."

"Y-yes. Thank you." Amy stammered, at a loss for words.

The couple walked in and Sheldon put down her suitcase while Amy put her purse on the recliner.

"Amy I am an ass—"

"Sheldon I'm sorry I pressured you-"

No more words were spoken as the couple looked at each other for a moment before jumping at each other in a heated embrace. His good hand grasped her hair while the right held her close to him. In the back of his mind pain was registered, but it was drowned out by the blood rushing to his bottom half.

Sheldon could hear the voices in his head telling him he was doing it all wrong, but they were silenced by the moan he felt vibrate into his mouth by his girlfriend. Emboldened, he grazed his tongue onto her lips and moaned in delight as he was granted entry. He was so scared to never feel this way with her again. Those fears egged him on as he held her tighter to him, afraid to let her go.

On the way back here, Amy was afraid she would never feel this way again as she felt a warm glow inside her from Sheldon exploring her mouth with his tongue. Her arms made her way around his neck. A moment later, she was shocked when she felt an arm under her posterior before she was lifted up. She opened her eyes, but instinct kicked in as her legs locked around Sheldon's waist before being pushed up against a wall and devoured by her physicist.

Eventually, the couple needed air. They reluctantly parted and Sheldon put her down on her feet. Both needed a moment to collect their thoughts, but Sheldon couldn't take his eyes off Amy as her face was flushed and her lips kiss swelled. Knowing that he was the reason made his confidence swell while he counted down the minutes until he could do that again.

For Amy, getting the reaction she did from her touch-adverse boyfriend was making her burn up in lust. She knew they needed to calm themselves. "I-I'll take that hot beverage now."

Sheldon was breathing heavily and stunned. "S-sure." he said in a quiet voice like the one on the train after he kissed her.

Amy made her way to grab Sheldon's left hand as the couple made their way into the kitchen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for everyone's patience with my chapter snafu. Hope the next chapters make up for that. Enjoy and don't forget to review as Momma needs her brain candy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own BBT, but I like to take them out to play.

           The next morning, Sheldon woke up on the love seat with his head in an awkward position.  It took a minute for him to get his bearings together before he remembered why he was there.

           The fight with Amy…coming back to an empty house…seeing Amy and kissing her senseless…making tea in the kitchen…the two moving into the living room with the intention of talking things out after each got their thoughts together.

           Unfortunately for both, the events in the last 48 hours fried out their mental energy.  Before they could get into their feelings, both scientists fell asleep in the living room.

           He should have felt better now that he got his feelings out, but Sheldon was still reeling from the intensity of the fight in the kitchen.  It was like a cork was popped in both of them as they spilled words that alternated between loving and vitriol.  It reminded him of life with his family growing up.  

           Sometimes, he would have a flash of seeing his parents kissing in the kitchen.  His mother was sitting on his father’s lap and both were laughing.  He was certain it was something that was buried in the back of his eidetic memory and not a fantasy.

           Unfortunately, that flash was usually pushed aside as he remembered the fights.

           Sometimes, it was just screaming insults at each other.  Other times, Sheldon remembered his name being mentioned by his father in a tone dripping with derision and annoyance, followed by his mother countering with something Junior did and how he took after his father.

           Occasionally, the fights got physical.  His mother’s size belied what his Pop Pop called her  _‘scrapper’_  nature as he remembered seeing her push his father back into a wall or onto the floor in response to an action he did to her.

           As he got older, the fights were tinged with the stench of alcohol, cheap ladies’ perfume, cigarettes, or holy water.  He could remember a time or two when even Junior would look worried as the three Cooper children sat at the top of the stairs scared of what might happen next.

           Watching his parents’ marriage self-destruct led him to make a vow to never let himself get sidetracked by love, hippie feelings, or by a person who could rip him apart like George and Mary Cooper could do to each other.

            It was an easy vow to maintain as he never got sidetracked by hormones like his counterparts did and he had the sweetness of knowledge to keep him company.  He would see girls at Rice University and later at CalTech, but he never felt a connection to anyone.  Of course, there were  _those_  girls, the ones who were what Leonard once called a nocturnal emission, but he didn't see the attraction.  He never thought he was abnormal, but that everyone else was. 

            He remembered the day and time that his life changed… Saturday, May 24, 2010 at 4:29:46 PM.  His friends Howard and Raj strong armed into a blind date at a coffee shop with the threat of hidden dirty laundry in his apartment.  That dirty sock ended up being his lifesaver when he met the vixen who turned his quiet, simple world of science upside down.

            Amy Farrah Fowler…the girl named after her mother’s middle name and an actress named Farrah Fawcett, who he remembered from that movie Howard made him watch one night,  _Logan’s Run_.  He saw a poster of her once years earlier in one of his former roommate’s bedroom, but couldn't see what the attraction was as she looked very cold posing in that red bathing suit.

            For the first time in his life, he could be himself without someone looking at him like he was a freak or with derision.  They talked about everything under the sun from antidisestablishmentarianism to how Mexican food had been bastardized in America.  Sheldon thought nothing would ever change.

            However, change did come, albeit slowly at first.  The first time was the night he went out with the girls after Priya destroyed his Roommate Agreement.  After getting into a cab with the three inebriated females, the neuroscientist started singing about kissing a girl.  For some reason, he was afraid Amy may be a lesbian or worse, had the weird feelings again that she had for the troglodyte Zack.  However to his secret relief, he was assured otherwise by the fascinating kiss she placed on his lips that night before she vomited.

            Their friendship reset and proceeded as normal, but he knew after that kiss there was more than friendship there so he started preparing the Relationship Agreement.  His had barely finished it when Amy felt the need to have dates with other men.   Sheldon knew he couldn’t take the chance of any person, especially someone who specialized in the selling of picture books, to take her away from him.   

            He thought things were set with their signing of the agreement, but change was coming much quicker as he realized being a boyfriend was a lot of work.  It got more frustrating when thanks to the encouragement of her bestie and fellow scientist, Amy showed signs that she was interested in more than his mind.  In her quest, she had always tried to push him past his comfort zone…like she was trying to change him into Leonard or a regular guy.

           He felt betrayed sometimes, but everyone else said he was in the wrong and his feelings didn't count _.  ‘So it had to be him, right?’_ He thought.

           From what he witnessed with Penny and Leonard or Howard and Bernadette, the man had to yield to the woman and anything they felt had to be pushed aside.  This brought to the question of his treatment of Amy over the last few years, which even had to admit, should have been better. 

           Was it resentment that pushed him to take an indifferent attitude to Amy?  Or was it fear that he would lose himself down a path in which the sweet life of science is pushed aside for an eventual one of anger and bitterness if he admitted how strongly he felt?  Was it possible to love science  _and_  a woman?

            Soon after they signed the Relationship Agreement, he was shocked when he began to have moments when he craved physical contact, but only with Amy.  The longer they were together, the more difficult it was to control his urges.  He barely held himself back when he helped bathe her when she was sick.  The peek he got when she was naked before she entered the bath was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  He hated being lied to, but spanking her gave him a chance to feel those beautiful buttocks.

One night shortly afterwards, he finally admitted privately to Leonard that if Amy ever invoked the termination clause of the Relationship Agreement, he would wither away and die, metaphorically and possibly physically.  But as much as he wanted to get closer to her, he was afraid of the consequences.  If they ever became connected physically, would they turn into Leonard and Penny?  Howard and Bernadette?   _His parents?_

No, he couldn't risk that.  When the times of weakness came upon him, he used indifference as a way to shield himself.  He wasn't ignorant, though of the look of disappointment on his girlfriend’s face.  Each time he had his moments of guilt and pain, but unfortunately, that was the way it had to be. 

               He was able to ignore his yearnings until the fight on the train.  The fight that was supposed make his point to Amy but instead made him vulnerable as he kissed her…and liked it.  As much as he tried, he couldn't push his feelings away this time. 

               Instead of freeing him, it angered him more to be a slave to his urges like his friends and it took all he had not to take that out on his girlfriend.  However, Amy still needed to be treated with respect and admiration.  It wasn't her fault she was such an appealing vixen.

               A short time later, he was surprised to discover that once he stopped running from intimacy or didn't feel like he had to work to someone’s expectations that he enjoyed the kissing, the cuddling, and the easy affection when they were alone.  He was sure he liked them more than Halo or paintball with the guys. 

              But life got in the way as String Theory was proved as a waste, he couldn't change his study without losing his job, Leonard and Penny asked him to move out of HIS apartment so they could fornicate without him around, his girlfriend wanted to move in with him, and then his comic store and sanctuary burned down.  It was just too much and he ran away to escape.  However, it made things worse as he realized that he could still lose everything.

            Which brought him back to his original thought...Amy. 

            He was tired of being afraid, so he said those words...the three words that were supposed to solve everything.  He thought things would go back to normal, but it didn't.  Now he knew better as he realized that there was always a wall between them.  Over the years, cracks had formed with the biggest one after their make out session in the tree house, but it was still strong. 

            He loved her.  More than Spock…more than his spot.  If it was anything like Meamaw had with Pop Pop, it scared the dickens out of him, but he also didn't want to lose it.

            But he obviously sucked at being a boyfriend.  Yeah, they had their relationship agreement, but no one else he knew had one.  Some made fun of them for it, but he always thought it was his way to show Amy that they were bonded together and he would always be there for her.

            But he obviously wasn't there for her if her friends were telling her to have him  _‘step up his game’_.  He didn't want to give Amy nothing but the best, but were his fears driving her away instead?

            He turned to his right and to his surprise, the other side of the love seat was empty.  Hearing a slam of the back door, he got up and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

             Amy was sitting on the back porch watching the sunrise.  It was so quiet and peaceful that on any other day she would do nothing more than grab a cup of tea and relax as she enjoyed the moment.  That day would not be today.

            She woke up an hour earlier feeling disoriented.  When she got her faculties, she realized that she fell asleep on the love seat with Sheldon in her clothes.  As the colors changed from a beautiful burnt orange to the beginnings of yellow and blue, she thought about everything that happened yesterday.

            Her day had started with a dream about her father.  It was dark except for his face and all she could hear was his voice saying he loved her.  Somehow she felt herself being pulled away when all she wanted to do was to stay with him.

            She woke up in a vice and after a struggle, broke free.  When she completely awakened, she realized that the vice was Sheldon and she almost knocked her poor boyfriend off the bed.  She could see the worry in his eyes when he asked if she wanted to talk about the dream.

            She couldn't…..it was too terrifying. 

             It felt so real to her, like it was trying to tell her something.  She didn't understand why she was thinking of her father now.  He died over seventeen years ago, but after years of being simply a chapter in her history, today it felt as fresh as it did in 1998.  She remembered what Meamaw said to her yesterday, but blew it off.  Yes, the anniversary of his death was around when Sheldon left, but the scientist in her stated that one didn’t have anything to do with the other.

            It had put a pall on her morning, but she was determined to be there for Sheldon and his family.  Her day brightened considerably by playing on the tire swing and then her time with her boyfriend in the tree house.  Her sexy praying mantis made her body sing one hundred times over Gerard’s best and he only got to second base.  God only knows what fireworks they would have created if they got further before Sheldon panicked.

            Meeting Meamaw was the best part of the day.  Her grandparents were all over 65 when she was born due to her parents being older.  She didn’t see much of either set growing up and by the time she reached the age of ten, all were dead.  She envied her boyfriend the opportunity to have this magnificent woman in his life.  Immediately, the elder woman made her feel at home.  She confided in her with an ease that she never felt with anyone except Sheldon, including about her parents, which was a hard subject to talk about.

            She was scared when Mary was giving her the third degree about her life and humiliated her with the birth control pills she couldn’t find earlier.  Thinking about what happened with Junior caused a chill to travel up her spine, but she was okay and that is what mattered.

            The way Sheldon stood up for her….it was….like a dream come true.  What girl doesn’t dream of a man who will metaphorically slay the dragon to protect her?

            Then she remembered the fight.  Her angry words.  His tear stained confessions.

_"But you abandoned me. You…left…me…behind!"_

_"You left me behind!"_

            She remembered everything Sheldon said, but those four words kept reverberating in her mind.  She sat and thought about their pair-bond after they signed the Relationship Agreement almost three years ago and how far they had come.

            He hated hand holding, but started to do it after it gave him comfort when Howard went into space.  He bitched about it, but always did it when she requested it.

            He despised cuddling, but was willing to do for her as a compromise between a head pat and torrid sex after she felt rejected by Penny and Bernadette when they shopped for bridesmaid dresses without her.  The last year or so, when they were alone he always put his arm around her like when they watched French movies at her apartment.

            The first kiss he initiated was out of anger, some of it she had to admit was justified.  However, it was he who wanted it added to the Relationship Agreement.  Their date nights since always ended in a kiss, but she caught him staring at her lips more than once on non-Date Nights.

            She knew that she had a right to feel taken for granted, because he did that to her more often than not, but since the kiss on the train, he did make more of an effort to show how much he cared for her. 

            She had a right to feel like she was always in second, third, or whatever place in his life, because he put her there after Star Trek, gaming with the guys, and other activities.  However, he did tell her that he wished she was in Texas with him when Noah was born.  He didn’t wish the same for his friends.

            She had a right to feel sad because things usually had to accommodate him, but she noted that over the years together, Sheldon attempted to be more considerate of her needs, although he struck out more times than not.

As she thought more about Sheldon’s words last night, the sadder she became as hard truths became evident.  _‘Did I really ignore all of his concerns?  Was I really that selfish?’_

            Amy knew what she was getting into when she agreed to be with Sheldon.  At the time they started dating, she was comfortable with their lack of intimacy.  Over time, her needs did change with the unfortunate consequence that her eagerness to explore the boundaries of intimacy was light years ahead of her boyfriend.

           She had a right to want more romance in her relationship.  However, she didn’t have a right to demand her boyfriend to conform just because she evolved her way of thinking in regards to their relationship.  Using subterfuge to get what she wanted like she did on Valentine's Day and getting mad when it didn’t turn out as she wished was also not fair.

            With that thought, she also realized that she didn’t have the right to pressure her boyfriend into an intimacy he was obviously not ready for.  She shouldn’t have listened to social convention when it dictated that they should be having coitus after a certain amount of time or how a proper couple conducts their pair-bond. 

            As she remembered what he said during their argument yesterday, she realized that that he was correct when he said that she always got what she wanted in time with his blessing….as long as she didn’t put the screws to him.

            However, she was so caught up in her quest for the perfect romantic boyfriend she never took the time to see past her own frustrations.  How discouraged and sad Sheldon must have felt to have his efforts to please her not appreciated.

Neither should she have listened to her friends when the two blondes advised her that Sheldon and herself needed to have a relationship like the ones they had with Leonard and Howard respectively.

            As she considered her last thought, it came to her that both of those relationships had flaws in them that she never had with Sheldon.  Neither she nor Sheldon were needy to the point of suffocation.  They didn’t feel the need to hoard one’s income over the other or point out the other’s flaws in a critical manner in a weird attempt to gain the upper hand with the other.

            “Oh…oh….oh…why the hell did I use those relationships as a yardstick to how Sheldon and I are supposed to be?” She lamented as she put her face in her hands.

            The thought of relationships eventually drifted to a place she didn’t want to go.  Her parents.

People say their parental units are to be one’s role models in how to have relationships as an adult.  Per the experts, angry fighting as communication was not healthy.  However, she would have preferred fights to the silence that greeted her on the occasions when Robert and Carrie Fowler were in the same room together.  There had to be love in the beginning, at least she hoped.

            Her father told her years earlier about how they met at USC when she was in human resources and he was a researcher.  The woman he described seemed different than the woman who raised her.  After Amy was born, her mother became a stay at home mother because her parents felt she needed to have someone at home.  It was good in theory, but it always seemed that her mother consumed her life when to the point of keeping her home to study or to spend time with her at the cost of a social life. 

             _“Amy, you don’t need those sluts as friends.  I’m the only friend you need.”_

_“Those Girl Scouts are mere streetwalkers in the making.  The two of us can do better than that.”_

_“Amy, society doesn’t accept anyone who will not conform to expected behavior.  You need to change your attitude or no man will be around to take care of you when I’m gone.”_

_“Don’t listen to your father.  Science is not a field for women to study.  Besides, a woman’s place is beside her husband.”_

Her relationship with her father was always close.  No matter what he was working on, he tried to make time for her.  Her favorite times were when she would visit with him at his lab.

             Whenever she spent time with her dad doing anything related to science or anything that was not up to her approval, her mother was angry, but Amy didn’t care.  Times with her mother were spent in lectures about proper behavior, stupid garden parties where she brown-nosed with influential people at USC to raise her father's profile, and activities that Carrie Fowler were more important, such as attempting important  _'friendships'_  for her with the daughters of prominent Glendale citizens, which always ended in disaster.

             She knew her father didn’t approve and would try to intervene, but he wasn’t always home to stop her.  More than once, she heard her father yell at her mother for living through their daughter.

             More than once, she heard her mother accuse her father of having an affair.  She didn’t know if it was true, but years of contemplation made her realize that while he may not have always the best husband, he was an excellent father.  There would always be a rip in her heart from her father’s loss, but she got over it, right? 

             Of course she did…maybe…of course.  Talking about loss is a waste of time and brings up feelings and emotions that could start a powder keg with a potential mate.  As is repeating history every generation.

             Suddenly, a light bulb went off as she came to a realization. 

            Was that it?

            Was it her fear of becoming her parents that was making her afraid?  Was that why she pushed the one thing that scared her boyfriend onto him over the years?

            She knew one thing.  She didn’t want to be her mother, all bitter and alone.  She wanted to have a future with Sheldon…maybe a family of benign overlords.

            To do that, they needed to get all their cards on the table, so to speak.  Maybe…just maybe…they could help each other.

            She picked up her mug for more tea and only got two drops.  Deciding she wanted more, she got up and opened the back door into the kitchen.  She looked at the center island and got shivers just being near where she fought with Sheldon the night before. 

            Attempting to hurry, she grabbed another tea bag and put in the cup before setting it down and adding more water.  She was about to turn around when she heard it.

            “Amy”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, except for the crappy Guest one. If you have the cajones to be nasty to be in a review, then have them enough to give a name so we can start a dialogue (You know who you are). I've posted the review on the Big Bang Theory Forum so others can get a kick out of it as much as I did once I got over my pity party.
> 
> If I don't respond back to your review right away, don't think I'm ungrateful. Real life has a way of getting in the middle of my plans, sometimes. Always know your words are appreciated.
> 
> Don't despair at the end since I have several more chapters planned for this. The flash forwards do mean something.

            _The woman woke up from her thoughts.  She remembered never being as scared as she was after the argument in her life.  Needing reassurance, she moved to the other side of the bed, but was startled when she felt not warmth, but sheets.  She looked up and around before she saw him sitting by the window.  Getting out of bed, she tiptoed over and smiled as she saw him sleeping with a small grin on his face._

_Grabbing the small blanket from the end of the bed, she returned and covered him up.  When satisfied, she walked back over and slipped into bed.  Closing her eyes, she remembered that the fight was the first of several shocks in this roller coaster ride…_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

            Slowly Amy turned to see her boyfriend staring at her with red eyes.  She watched as he quickly glanced at the center island before taking two steps away.  It occurred to her after a few seconds that he was afraid to approach her. 

            She was as befuddled on what to do as much as he was, so Amy did the only thing she could.

            Walking a few steps, she grabbed another mug from the rack and made another mug of hot tea.  Grabbing both mugs, she walked them out to the dining room table.  Sheldon followed her as they got to the table.  When he sat next to Amy, she pushed one of the mugs towards Sheldon, who took it gladly.

            They sat a moment before each took a sip as neither knew how to start or how much to delve into.  Just as things began to get awkward, Sheldon remembered the advice Meamaw gave to him about Amy.

            _‘Moon Pie, shit or get off the pot’_

            Sheldon couldn’t think of the best words to say, so he put his hand on the table and reached for hers.  His heart warmed when she took it gladly.

            For Amy, that ice breaker gave her the words she needed to say.

            “Sheldon, I wasn’t a very good girlfriend to you.”

            Sheldon was flabbergasted.  “Of course you were, Amy.  If anyone was wrong, it was me.  I’m difficult and make it hard for people to love me.  You were just trying to take care of me and I didn’t appreciate it enough.  I’m sorry I’m so hard to love.”

            Amy’s heart broke.  “Sheldon, you’re not hard to love and you’re not the one to blame.  Yes, you have been difficult, but I knew that going in.  Instead of seeing what was in front of me, I let my wants dictate my behavior.  I listened to my bestie and Bernie and pushed us for intimacy that we were not ready for.  Girls shouldn’t put up with that and neither should boys.”

            Sheldon missed Amy’s slip of the tongue as he was determined to demonstrate how he was wrong.  “Amy!  You cook me nice dinners, help me with my projects, plan nice trips with my exact specifications, and defer to me so I don’t get upset.  I’ve denied us carnal pleasures because I’m afraid.” Sheldon said. 

            Amy missed what Sheldon said as she counterpointed.  “Sheldon, you were my first real friend.  Because of you, I have other friends and a social life now.  I haven’t appreciated the gifts you gave me.”

            “Amy, you’ve showed me love and friendship for almost five years and I haven’t always treasured it as I should.  Instead I shove it back in your face and act ungrateful.”

            Amy was about to counter Sheldon’s point when she realized what was going on.  “Sheldon, listen to us.  We’re both trying to take all the blame when we both are responsible for what’s happened.”

            “I will compromise with 80/20 with me taking the 80 percent.” Sheldon protested.

            “No, Sheldon.  It’s 50/50 and that’s final.  If you love me, then accept this so we can work together to fix our problems.”

            “But isn’t the man is supposed to defer to his girlfriend?  At least that’s what Leonard and Howard do with Penny and Bernadette.  My dad didn’t do that and it upset my mom.”

            Hearing Sheldon’s words made her shudder.  “Well, we’re not going to be like that.  If we are patient with one another, I think we can make this work because I think I’ve listened to my friends…and my fears for far too long.  It’s time I really listened to you, Sheldon…and to my instincts.”  Amy smiled.  “It’s the most logical thing to do, Doctor Cooper.  Don’t you think?”

            Sheldon could only smile.  “I’ve listened to my fears long enough, too, Doctor Fowler.”  He hesitated for a moment before his voice caught as he spoke.  “I-I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler.”

            Amy’s heart exploded with love.  She smiled as she got up and walked over to her boyfriend before taking his face into her hands.  “I love you, too Sheldon Lee Cooper.”

            He stood up and they faced each other before they came together in a passionate embrace.  When the need for air superseded desire, they reluctantly broke apart.  Amy saw the pure lust in Sheldon’s eyes and was lost.

            Sheldon saw his girlfriend’s flushed cheeks and felt very powerful as he realized he wanted only one thing. 

            Taking her hand, he walked her up the stairs to his bedroom.  When they got there, he shut the door and locked it.  When he turned around, the look in his eyes made Amy’s panties damp.  She could do nothing but take him in her arms and their lips came together in a feverish battle. 

            In quick succession, Sheldon unbuttoned her cardigan and removed her blouse.  When he saw her lightweight T-shirt, he growled in frustration before tugging it off and tossing it on the floor.  Amy responded in kind as she attempted to pull both of his shirts off at once and they somehow got stuck on his head and elbow in a way only Sheldon could manage.

            “Stop moving your arm, Doctor Cooper!”

            Finally getting the shirts off, the two tumbled around the roll-away and onto his childhood bed like old lovers as their hands awkwardly explored each other.  When Sheldon’s hand maneuvered under Amy’s bra, he groaned in delight when he felt the hardened nipple.  Hearing her moan with her legs squeezing his body made his pants tighten.  In the back of his mind, he registered pain in his hand and knee from where he skinned it yesterday, but it paled in comparison to the electricity his fingers and lips felt of the softness of Amy’s skin and lips.

            Amy’s skin was on fire as her boyfriend planted wet kisses on her collarbone and down her sternum.  Before she could react, she felt her bra cup pulled up and her body exploded in pleasure as Sheldon’s lips took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it like eating an ice cream cone.

            “Ooohh God, Doctor Cooper!” She moaned as her body arches and began to undulate underneath him.

            Feeling her body and hearing his title drove him harder as he moved to nip gently onto her breast.  The different texture of the skin and the nipple itself fascinated him and he couldn’t get enough.  Feeling bolder, his other hand began to move down her stomach when he felt her tense.  It was like a splash of cold water on his head as he sobered up.  As much as his body wanted to continue the trajectory he was on with Amy, emotionally, he wasn’t ready for this…and he was sure she wasn’t either.

            Before he could say anything, Amy spoke up.  “Sheldon, I…I think…I’ve never been sexually stimulated like this in my life.  My hormones want to continue, but--”

            “It’s not the right time.”  Sheldon said before he moved his right hand from her stomach and caressed her face.  “I know.”

            Amy smiled at the unspoken agreement that for the first time, making love was an inevitability.  “We’ll know when the time is right.”

            “When we’re both ready.  We need to help each other first Amy.” Sheldon said and he could see that his girlfriend knew what he was talking about.

            “Yes we do and we will.” 

            Sheldon inhaled.  “Amy, I’ve never been like this with anyone before.  I find that it is not unpleasant, but I need to be able to know that you will love me as I am.  I think I will be ready in time for coitus someday, but I can’t give you a date or time.  I want, no, need to know that that my feelings are not a mere inconvenience.”

            Amy thought about her response.  “Sheldon, I promise on the study of Neurobiology that from now on, I will listen to you first instead of my friends.  However, you have to promise to not freak out at every opinion I give that may be out of your comfort zone.  I don’t want to be afraid that anything I say will cause you to take off again.  I-I need to trust you again.”

            Sheldon brushed a few stray hairs off his girlfriend’s face.  He fixed the glasses that were slightly askew from their activities and gazed into his beloved’s eyes.  “I promise on the study of Physics to try not to freak out.  However, I need to emphasize something.  Please believe me when I say you did nothing to cause me to leave California.  I…” 

            He became choked up for a second before regaining his composure.  “I am so sorry, Amy Farrah Fowler that my meltdown caused you to feel that way because you did nothing wrong.  Nothing you can say to me now or in the future will cause me to run away from you again.  I want with you what Meamaw and Pop Pop had.  Can we?”

            Amy felt a big weight off her shoulders at Sheldon’s words.  She caressed his cheek as she looked him in the eye.  “I think we will…someday.”

            Sheldon could only respond by taking her palm from his cheek and kissing it and her wrist before holding it.  Amy looked into her boyfriend’s eyes and felt so much love she thought she was going to burst.  “I know it’s not the right time to make love, but can we cuddle?  I want to feel you next to me.”

            Sheldon gladly complied as he moved onto his back and held Amy close to him.  He thought for a minute before speaking.  “Amy, do you still want to go to Michigan today instead of tomorrow?”

             “Yes I need to…shit, my flight!  I missed my flight yesterday!” Amy moved to get up and Sheldon moved to accommodate her, but his knee rubbed against the bed.  This time, he didn’t have hormones to keep any pain at bay.  “Ouchie!”

            Amy saw the torn pants and dried blood.  “Sheldon!  What happened to your knee?”

            Sheldon saw the concern on his girlfriend’s face and immediately laid down and pulled her into his arms before she could protest.  “I fell when I ran back into the house yesterday.”

            “When did you run into the house?”  Amy said before the light bulb went off.  “You ran when you returned and I wasn’t here.”

            Sheldon saw his girlfriend start to cry and couldn’t take it again so he moved to distract her.  “Amy, please don’t cry.  I need you to help me with my knee.  Relationship Agreement Section Four _Boo Boos and Ouchies_ , remember?” 

            Amy saw the shy smile on his face and knew what he was doing.  Grinning back, she looked at his knee.  “You broke your scab and it looks like a nasty bruise, so you’ll be hurting, but will live.”

           She them examined his hand and saw ugly shades of blue and purple forming on his knuckles.  “We also have to get your hand looked at soon.  I know this must be hurting more than that knee.”

            She was right, but he didn’t want to be selfish.  “I’ll take some ibuprofen in a moment.”  Sheldon moved Amy’s head back to his chest.  He waited a moment as he got his courage up to ask what he wanted to say.  “Can I go with you?”

            “Well, if we’re going to get your hand examined, you have to Sheldon.”

            Sheldon shook his head.  “I know that, Doctor Fowler.  I mean, after that.”

            “To Michigan?”

            He inhaled for a moment.  “To Michigan…and to go home.  I want to go home with you, Amy Farrah Fowler as long as Meamaw is okay.”

            “Sheldon, this could be sprained—“

            “Doesn’t matter.  I can get my hand examined anywhere, but I don’t want to be here without you.”

            Amy watched for his Koala face, a facial tic, or any of his other tells to know when he was holding something back, but none came.  Relieved, she smiled before putting her head back on his chest.  “I would like that.”

            “Good.  Good.”  Sheldon said quietly. 

            “What about your mother Sheldon?  Or your brother?”

            “I really don’t care right now, Amy.  The only thing I want to do with Junior is beat the crap out of him and I am not ready to talk to my mother yet.  Are you?” 

            Sheldon felt his girlfriend shake her head on his chest.  He knew that his mother would be upset that they were leaving early, but he didn’t want to see her…not for a while.  What she did to Amy and her actions in regard to Junior was too much to forget about right now.  His girlfriend was his top priority, except for Meamaw.

           “I want to go to Michigan, but we need time to work things out, Sheldon and frankly some quiet time together.  How can we do it here when we’re not sure when everyone is coming back to the house?  My flight took off several hours ago and I was lucky to get a seat on my original flight departing tomorrow.”

           Sheldon made a face as he realized that Amy was correct.  _'_ _How do they get Amy back to Michigan, but also try to work on their relationship?'_ Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

           “You were going back to Mount Pleasant tomorrow, but your class wasn’t until Wednesday night, correct?  You just wanted back early so you wouldn’t be rushed.”

           “Yes.  What are you getting at, Sheldon?”

           “I know how we can be together and get you back in time.” 

           “How?” Amy said intrigued.

            Sheldon moved Amy and he got out of bed.  He held out his hand to his girlfriend and she took it before standing next to him.  “Come with me, Doctor Fowler.”

 

* * *

             Five hours, one blessing from Meamaw, one smartphone, one flight from Houston to Dallas, and one cab later, the couple were relaxing on the bottom bunk of their room on the 22 Texas Eagle Amtrak train.  Amy snuggled close to Sheldon and he put his arm around her as the train pulled out of the station with a destination of Chicago.

            “Sheldon, this is perfect.”

            He smiled before kissed the top of her head.  “I know.”

            Amy smacked him on his chest before they settled in for the ride, just happy being together.  They knew it would take time, but they could enjoy this moment of solitude before reality smacked them head on by his family and when they returned to California.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My apologies for the delay as I had to put this aside for a while to work on older fanfiction stories. Updates will be slow as I finish up other stuff, but they are coming as I have the next two chapters written already.
> 
> Thanks Hazelra7 and QBMaja for support and guidance when I sent you crappy first drafts as I wrote with little sleep in between double shifts.
> 
> Remember to review if you can because I have to know if I suck. LOL.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own BBT but like to take them out to play sometimes.

           Amy and Sheldon were on their third wind as they laid on their pulled out bottom bunk in their compartment talking in between kisses as they moved through Texas.  

           So far, the two had enjoyed a few hours of peaceful bliss.  However, both knew without saying that at some point they had to face the music for taking off from their problems so suddenly.

           They just thought they would at least hit Chicago before reality bit them in the buttocks.

 

* * *

 

            By the time the train crossed into Arkansas, their bodies had finally gave in to their physical and mental exhaustion as they fell asleep in each other’s arms to the gentle movement of the Texas 22 Eagle.

            Three hours later, a phone ring brought to an end to Sheldon’s peaceful slumber.  He kept his left arm around a still sleeping Amy as he picked up his phone with extreme irritation.  When he saw who it was, he didn’t give it a second thought as he tossed it by the magazine rack.

“Who was it?” Amy asked groggily before she moved her head from Sheldon's chest and turned to her side.

            “My mother.  Go back to sleep.” He said spooning her from behind.

            Amy drifted before suddenly waking and sitting up.  “Sheldon, shouldn’t you answer the phone?  She’s probably calling because she found the note you left at the house and is worried about us.”

“No, I don’t want to talk to her now.”  Sheldon said annoyed, feeling the cold from his girlfriend no longer next to him.  “Now, lay back down with me.”

            “Sheldon—“ 

            Amy was interrupted by her phone ringing, which Sheldon picked up at the edge of the bunk.  He read the caller ID and handed it to her.  “Your mother.”

Her response was to mirror her boyfriend’s actions with her phone.  Sheldon couldn’t help but be smug as he responded, “Amy, shouldn’t you answer the phone?  She’s probably wondering where you are and is worried about us.”

            The neurobiologist merely turned to her boyfriend narrowing her eyes.  “Suck it, Cooper.”

            When she saw Sheldon’s eyes focus on her breasts, she spoke again.  “I don’t mean those and you know it.”

            After another ring, the phone stopped before Sheldon’s started to ring again.  He grumbled before he got up and saw it was his mother again.  At the same time,  Amy’s phone joined Sheldon’s in filling the compartment with an unbearable cacophony .  When she got up and saw the caller ID, she groaned.

            “I’ve got to program rings in my phone for more than you and our friends.”

            “You and me both, Little Lady.”

            They looked at each other for a minute before glancing at their ringing phones and noting the time.

            “You know, Amy…the dining car started serving dinner fifteen minutes ago.”

            “How uncanny.  I’m quite hungry as well since we missed breakfast and all we had today were those pretzels and beverages on the flight to Dallas.”

            The two tossed their phones back on the bench and left quickly as the phones stopped ringing.  A minute later Sheldon’s phone had a chorus with Amy’s as they rang again.

 

* * *

 

            Mary hung up her phone and exhaled in frustration.  After a moment, she went to call again when the phone receiver was taken out of her hand.

            “Mom!  Why did you do that?”

            Meamaw pushed the off button on the cordless phone and put it back in the cradle.  “Because you were being a nuisance.”

            “I’m trying to apologize to my son.  I come home to acknowledge my mistakes and all I am greeted with is a note stating he and Amy left.  No phone call, no waiting for me to get home…just a note!”

            Meamaw looked at her daughter.  “Well, Mary, you done shit in your nest with your behavior in regards to Amy and Moon Pie.  Time to face the consequences.

            “But Mom—“

            “Mary Louise, you were mean to that little girl.  On top of that, you hurt your son with your words and pettiness as much as Amy, if not worse.  Frankly, you need to take your medicine and deal with it.  He’ll talk to you when he’s ready.”

            When Meamaw stopped talking, the phone rang again.  When she saw the caller ID, she felt her blood boil.  Holding her hand up to her daughter, she answered the phone.  “Hello?”

            Mary could only watch as her mother’s face turned to stone.  “Well, hello Mrs. Fowler.  I’m Sheldon’s grandmother Marie.  How are you?”

Meamaw saw her daughter shrink back in shame as she realized who the caller was.  “No, Amy and Sheldon are not here at the moment.  Can I take a message?”

The elder woman waited for a moment, barely biting her tongue.  “No, I don’t know where they are or when they will be back, but  Shelly left a note saying they stepped out but will call later.”

Mary watched her mother’s face and could swear she was grinding her teeth.  “No,  I won’t call them.  If there was some sort of emergency, my grandson would have called his momma and I right away and one of us would immediately let you know.”

Meamaw held her hand up when she saw her daughter move to take the phone.  “Mrs. Fowler, have you tried calling your daughter?  I see.  I’m sure she’ll call you back when she gets your message but I will let her know you called when I see her.”

            The elderly woman shook her head in annoyance as she continued to listen.  “Mrs. Fowler, I will make sure to let Amy know you called when I see her next.  Seeing the time, they are probably having supper now.  I have no doubt she and my boy are showing good manners by staying off the phone to avoid bothering others.  If you left several messages on Amy’s voice mail already, I know she’ll get back to you when she can.”

            Mary watched as her mother became impatient with the person on the other line.  “Mrs. Fowler, for the final time, I will not call all over for those kids.   My grandson is 34 years old and Amy is almost 32.  That means they are old enough to come and go as they please.   Unless there is an emergency, I will not hunt them down like snakes in the yard for you, but I will let her know you called. Now, his momma and I are sitting down to supper and it’s getting cold.”

Sheldon's grandmother smiled as she decided to twist the knife a bit.  “I just want to say you Amy is a wonderful girl and you should be proud to have her as your daughter.  It was very nice to speak to you.  Good night, Ma’am.”

            Meamaw hung up the phone.  “Good gracious, what that poor girl must have dealt with growing up with that woman.”

            “Mom, why didn't you tell her that the kids are heading up to Michigan?”

            “Those poor kids already had to deal with your attitude while they were here.  Obviously, Amy doesn't want to talk to her mother just yet and I can’t blame her.  If she wants to hunt down her daughter so bad, she can do it on her own.  She’s lucky she was on the phone or I would knocked her down with this cane for what she did by calling you.”

            “I shouldn't have listened to her, Mom.”

            “You’re damn right you shouldn't have.  If you weren't a grown girl, I would be taking the switch to you, but the only thing I can do now is let you clean up your own mess.”

            “Mom, what do I do?  What if he never speaks to me again?”

            Meamaw saw her daughter’s remorse and couldn't maintain her anger.  Walking up to Mary, she hugged her before speaking. 

“Mary Louise Sheldon Cooper, he’ll speak to you again, but you have to give him time, child.  The best way to show him you’re sorry is to support them.  I've got a feeling his Amy will need this family later on down the road.”

            Mary made a face as she heard her mother’s last words.  “Mom, what are you talking about?”

            Meamaw wanted to say more, but knew better than to break Amy’s confidence.  “Never you mind, young lady, but I’ll tell you this.  There will be a time coming when those kids will need someone to stand up for them.  When that time comes, I hope you can be the mother I know you can be.”

            Deciding it was time to move on, Meamaw walked herself over to her purse by the door.  “Now, I need you to take me to my bridge game.  Mary Louise, you promise me that you will leave those kids alone while I’m gone.  Shelly will call you when he’s ready.”

            Mary nodded to her mother’s satisfaction before the two headed out.  As she held the door for her mother to go through, Mary hoped her mother was right.

 

* * *

 

             An hour later, the two scientists were finishing their evening meal.  Sheldon had moved the salt and pepper shakers along with all the leftover butter packets all over the table.  Amy was giggling as she watched her boyfriend use the items to show locations and people as he finished telling a story about paintball with the guys.

            “Of course, Leonard fell in the mud, but that’s what you get when you get impatient trying to find those gravel monkeys.  At least his sacrifice was not in vain because when the dirt people converged on him, we slaughtered them like the lesser beings they are.  Physics always triumphs Geology.”

            Amy’s full bodied laugh at the end of his story warmed Sheldon’s heart.  He didn't realize how much he missed it until he almost lost it yesterday.  He didn't want to know how close they came to the end and hoped to never be there again.

            He vowed to do what he had to so she would glow like that every day.  He also wanted to make sure she knew how much he loved her, even desired her.  This morning on his childhood bed was the closest he had ever been with another person and he didn't want it to be a one-off.  If their kisses before their nap earlier was any indication, Amy wholeheartedly agreed. 

            Even six months ago, the thought of being intimate with Amy scared the hell out of him because he had himself convinced that once he did that, he would lose himself. 

            His relationship with Amy was special…the comradery, the mutual interest in the advancement of science, the ability to challenge the other, and yes, what he recognized now as the deep love they shared for one another.  For so long, he was afraid those things would be tainted because he was convinced that intimacy would induce a tail spin that would end with bitterness and regret at how they compromised themselves for an indulgence in a  _‘slap and tickle’_ as other couples did.

            He didn't know much about Amy’s parents or their marriage.  From the snippets he heard from his girlfriend here and there over the years, pain overtook love and affection.  It was clear to him that Amy did not emerge from the experience unscathed, but honestly, neither did he from his parents’ dysfunctional relationship.

            It would take time, but when he was ready, he would tell her about experiences he had shared with no one and the thoughts that would sneak in at unguarded moments.  He hoped that she could do the same someday because while most other people’s thoughts and opinions didn't matter to him, Amy was an exception…the only exception.

            As his Meamaw would say, they were bent, but not broken.  Things could get fixed…together.  Patience was not his virtue, but it was Amy’s. Expressing one’s opinion freely with him and certain others were sometimes difficult for her, but he could help with that.  He knew that the two of them were unstoppable.

            One day, he knew, each would be able to let their guards down and finally show the other how much they loved each other without fear of germs, freak outs, teasing from others, failure, or control.

            Amy was near the end of her laughter when she saw Sheldon was watching her intently.   _‘What was that look?’_   She thought to herself.  He wasn't plotting or looking bored.  It wasn't his Koala face, but it seemed…softer.

            It was then she realized what it was.

            Contentment. 

            Before Amy knew it, her boyfriend took her hand and squeezed it.  After her momentary shock, she returned the affection.  “I missed you, Sheldon.  I missed my friend.”

            Sheldon gulped as he realized a hard truth.  “I missed mine, too.  I remember when we would do the coolest stuff, like passing rumors about us having coitus…”

            “…or when we spray-painted your name onto the parking bumper after Caltech gave your spot to Howard.”

            They laughed for a moment before Sheldon became serious.  Amy could see the look on his face and waited for him to respond. 

            “When did we stop being friends, Amy Farrah Fowler?”

Of all things Amy expected him to say, that wasn't it.  After getting over her initial shock, confusion seeped in.  “What?”

            Sheldon looked down, reluctant to say anything for fear of Amy’s reaction, but they vowed to work on things while they were on the train.  Meamaw told him it wasn't always easy, but honesty made a couple stronger.

            “When did we stop being friends?  I remember always having more fun with you because…I could relax and be myself without having to worry about Leonard’s sarcasm or Howard’s perversions.  Raj, well…is Raj.  But after becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, we didn't always have fun like we did.  Sure, there were our date nights…we still went to the zoo and dumbed down lectures to make fun of people, but we didn't always have…fun anymore, Amy, did we?”

            Amy thought about Sheldon’s words and realized he was right.  Both were new to dating and while they started out with stuff like Boyfriend/Girlfriend Singalong Night, eventually their time together was focused on other things with an emphasis on keeping him happy at her expense.  They still enjoyed each other’s company, but it was like they were trying to live up to certain expectations.

             _‘Expectations on what others thought we needed to be successful.’_  Amy lamented.  As she looked at her physicist, she saw him waiting for her answer, so she gave the only one she could comfortably give.

            “I don’t know, Sheldon.  I just know that after a while, I think we tried to live up to what others thought we should be like, which only made us more often than not walk on eggshells around each other.  I was caught up in trying to make you the perfect romantic boyfriend to have stories to tell at Girls Night.  You were always keeping me at arm’s length because you were terrified of your feelings for me and compromising your vast intelligence.”

            Amy hesitated for a moment, but knew that to progress together, they had to get all their cards on the table.  If Sheldon could speak outside his comfort zone, so could she.

            “I think we would tell others that either coitus was unnecessary or a requirement, but in reality, due to past experiences, we each had our own fears about intimacy and where it may lead us.  As our relationship grew, the friendship, which was our backbone, started to crack under the strain and would have eventually broken if things had continued on the track it was on.”

            Sheldon pondered for a minute before he realized he couldn't refute her point.  He shuddered at the thought of them broken and without the other.  “I don’t want to do that anymore, Amy.”

            Amy smiled.  “I don’t either, Sheldon.”

            Sheldon lifted up his glass of milk for a toast.  Amy grabbed her glass of Merlot as she waited for him to speak.

            “To us, Amy.  To never again trying to be what others expect of us.  To stand together against people who give us a hard time against what made us work.  Most of all, never again forgetting to be best friends.”

            Amy felt her eyes watering up.  “I’ll drink to that.”

            The couple clinked glasses before drinking as the waiter walked up with a paper.  “Would you like dessert?”

            Sheldon took the dessert menu and perused before looking up at his girlfriend.  “Do you trust me?”

            Amy heard her boyfriend’s words and remembered a scene from one of the Star Trek movies he made her watch over the years.  Deciding to have a little fun with Sheldon, she smirked as she put her hands together and gazed at her boyfriend with a playful smile.  “Implicitly.”

            Sheldon’s eyes bugged out for a second as the quote got his sub-cortical areas racing before he covered.  Looking to the waiter, he spoke.

            “One fudge brownie with two forks, please.”

            Now it was Amy’s system that went into overdrive as she realized the implications of the brownie.  When the waiter left, she smiled again.  “An after dinner brownie on a train, Doctor Cooper?”

            “Yes, Doctor Fowler.  A just reward for the stimulating company during my meal and also for remembering a scene from Star Trek IV.  While it wasn't from Spock, it’s still extraordinary.”

             _‘Oh what this man can do when given the right inspiration.’_ Amy thought as she continued the flirtation.  “Captain Kirk, while impressive in his own right, will never compare to Mr. Spock and his brilliant scientific mind.  While his intelligence is his best quality, I have to admit that his lanky frame and tall stature…hoo!”

            Sheldon suddenly got an image of himself as Spock to Amy’s Nurse Chapel in her laboratory as he kissed her passionately before pushing her against the wall, ripping her panties, and taking her against the wall.  His train of thought was interrupted by the plate with the brownie on it was placed in the middle.

            “One brownie with two forks.  Enjoy.”

            Seeing Sheldon’s intense gaze made Amy blush before she took her fork and cut part of the brownie.  She moved to take a second bite when she decided that turnabout was fair play. 

With a look of innocence, she cut a piece of the chocolate treat and moved it to her mouth without taking her eyes off her boyfriend.

            Observing his transfixed face, Amy slowly put the fork in her mouth and pulled the delicate treat off the fork.  When consumed, she slowly licked her lips and was positive she heard a whimper before satisfaction flooded into her core.

            “You made an excellent dessert choice, Doctor Cooper.”

            When Sheldon heard his formal title again, all the blood rushed to his lower half.  Seeing their waiter, he flagged him down. 

            “I need a box for this brownie and I’ll tip you thirty percent if you bring it here within twenty seconds.”

            The waiter made it back in fifteen.

            Sheldon threw the item in the provided box before throwing down cash and taking Amy’s hand.  She couldn't help but get excited as he hurriedly moved her back to their compartment.  The door was barely shut before her physicist devoured her lips like his last meal.

            Their hands roamed all over each other before Amy’s landed on his firm posterior.  Sheldon’s response was to push her harder into the door as his lips and teeth made a sensuous trail down her neck and back to her ear.  His hands moved down to her rear end and kneaded it as he groaned.

            “Oh, Sheldon.” Amy moaned.

            His body taking over his mind, Sheldon led her to the bunk.  The two collapsed on it hard before getting wrapped around each other like cellophane, causing Amy’s phone to fall on the floor nearby.

            The neurobiologist’s eyes were going into the back of her head as Sheldon nibbled on her carotid artery like an ear of sweet corn when her haze lifted for a moment.  Reluctantly, she stopped her boyfriend’s machinations.

            “Sheldon…should we talk more?”

            Amy’s words cut through Sheldon’s fog as he came back to reality.  The physicist winced at the tightening of his pants as he looked down at his girlfriend.  He knew honesty was key.

            “Amy…this won’t be an overnight process or an easy one.  I say we take it one day at a time while we are in Michigan.  However, but before we go back to Pasadena, we need to form a battle plan for facing down our foes.”

            Amy was intrigued.  “By our foes, you’re not referring to our insecurities?”

            Sheldon inhaled.  “By foes, I’m referring to our mothers, our friends, my future career plans, and yes, our insecurities and doubts.”

            Sheldon’s left hand caressed Amy’s cheek.  “Amy, I love you more than Doctor Who…Spock…my spot…and I think also Physics.”  He moved his other hand to her hair and awkwardly, but gently combed it as he continued his thoughts.

            “I want to show you how much…in all ways possible.  I need patience as will you as we work together to forge our own path in our relationship…not the one that has been poked and mucked up by our families and our friends’ jokes, condescension, and opinions.”

             Amy saw her boyfriend get a familiar twinkle in his eye.  “However, as a brilliant neurobiologist once told me, the brain needs rest.  What better way to do that to relax with proven relaxation techniques such as this…”

             Sheldon kissed her gently on the lips before moving and giving Amy’s ear a quick nibble. “…and this...”

             Her soft moan traveled to his groin as he traveled down to his favorite spot on her neck.  “Don’t forget this, Doctor Fowler.  Something I learned from my experience in a biology lab a few years back is to be thorough in your task.”

_             ‘Where is my misophobic boyfriend who was afraid to touch me for all those years?’ _  Amy thought before her final thoughts were stripped clean by a large hand palming her breast.

             The couple’s world blocked out everything as they were entwined together as their hands traveled over each other’s upper body.  Their domain was so insular they didn’t hear Amy’s phone ringing again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and great reviews. Remember to keep them coming...it's my brain candy.

            Carrie Fowler held the phone to her hear impatiently as she waited for her daughter to pick up.  When she got the voice mail again, her anger shot up to white hot. 

            After leaving another message, Carrie slammed down the phone.  Once again, her efforts were thrown back in her face.  She shouldn’t be surprised.  All her life, no one appreciated her or any assistance she offered to make their lives better.

            Unlike her late husband, she loved her daughter enough to ensure Amy’s purpose in life would not be derailed, particularly by a tall, skinny, sexaholic scientist.

            Oh she remembered being blinded by love. 

            A typical day at USC’s Human Resources Department, dealing with employee squabbles and idiotic people breaking company policy…an appointment to orientate a new employee, a researcher in the neurobiology department named Robert Fowler.

            After their orientation ended, he surprised her by asking her to have coffee with him after work.  She never made plans with someone she had just met, but something about him drew her in. 

            That night, she found out that he was also from Glendale, but he matriculated at a different high school.  His parents were wealthy thanks to a conglomerate that began with one gas station outside Glendale before expanding into a chain of stations in California and Oregon.  However, it was his high intelligence that got him full ride scholarships into Harvard and Leeds University in the United Kingdom before returning to the States.  That quick coffee date turned into hours as she became amazed at how he seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say. 

             All her life, she didn’t have friends.  Every time she tried, she was always rebuffed.  After a while, she realized that no one would appreciate her intelligence and talents, so she gave up.

             However, this shy, withdrawn man wormed his way in as one date turned into two and before she knew it, they were in love and she was saying yes to his proposal.  After they became married, she realized that she didn't need friends because she had Robert.  The two of them would have an amazing life together and didn't need anyone else but each other.

             After they started their marital life, though, it seemed the more support and guidance she gave her husband, the more he rejected her.  Why couldn't he see how she was trying to love him?  Wasn't a wife’s job to make things better for her spouse?

             Hell, she even ignored his blatant flirtations with women he encountered.  Every time he met a woman…every female they would talk to…she knew.

             His female colleagues were the most obvious.  The smiles they gave the other when they would discuss their projects.  The worse was when these harlots would fake an interest in her life and interests.  It was disgusting.

             Oh, he always denied it, saying the women were merely fellow scientists, a friend, or with acquaintances, just being polite.  She knew better though, even if there was no evidence outside of what she saw.  He may have covered his tracks well, but he couldn't fool her.  However, she needed him in her life because she couldn't face being alone again.

             One day when Amy was thirteen, Carrie realized that due to her skipping two grades, her daughter would soon enter college.  The one thing that their love created and kept her and Robert bonded together would be gone.

             Also, when Amy turned twenty-five, she would also have access to the trust fund her grandparents created her for at birth as well as the account Robert opened when she was born that he faithfully deposited money in every two weeks. 

             The fears that she had ignored over the years came back with a vengeance as she realized that one day, she would be alone again.  Determined to never let that happen, she worked to ensure Robert and Amy would never be far away.  After her husband’s death, she pushed her only child further to show her that her place was at her mother’s side.

             To her shock, her daughter chose to go to Massachusetts for school anyway and Carrie was unable to prevent her from going.  Later on, Amy didn't consider her mother’s needs before accepting an offer to spend a semester overseas in Norway during graduate school along with going to Saudi Arabia later on, merely signing a power of attorney to make sure her bills were paid while gone.

             She was thankful that her daughter returned to California after school ended, but was shocked when Amy moved out and into her own apartment.  What made it worse was it was her Aunt Flora who convinced her great-niece to do this.  Thanks to her elderly aunt, Carrie was also forced to encourage her daughter to date. 

             Knowing the danger this put her in, she skillfully manipulated her daughter by reminding her of her less than positive experiences with her peers growing up.  Eventually, she planted enough seeds of doubt in Amy’s head so that her only child was convinced that she didn't want to date, but had to once a year for use of her mother’s George Foreman grill. 

             This, and her other actions, kept her aunt happy, ensured she was comfortable enough financially to treat herself while Amy was still always nearby when she needed her. 

             For several years, this was very successful and Carrie relaxed, knowing she would always have someone by her side.

            All that changed when Amy started to keep time with that pervert Sheldon Cooper and his friends.  For the first time, it became obvious to Carrie that she needed Amy more than Amy needed her. 

            She decided to size up her challenge by requesting a meeting.  To her shock, the young man who should have been trying to impress her instead was making vile comments on their activities, encouraged by her daughter!

            Amy later refuted all the comments from that Skype call, but it didn't matter.  If it was said, it was on his mind as well as hers.  She knew she was a good mother, as she tolerated her daughter’s flirtations with friendship and trying new things as what she need to do. 

            When Amy stopped being forthcoming with her life, she had to resort to occasionally snooping in her daughter’s apartment.  Her daughter took her key back six month ago stating her friends lived closer in case of an emergency, which both knew was a lie.  She had to resort to bribing the superintendent for access.  It was the last time she was there that she found an unopened packet of pills.

            Unfamiliar with the drug name, she wrote it down and did research.  When she found out what they were for, she went apoplectic as she realized all the ways she taught Amy to respect herself were being ignored.

            She didn't raise Amy the way she did for her to turn into one of those unmarried girls without hymens like that girl Penny she called her best friend.  Women like that were nothing more than whores.  No way would a child of hers be less than perfect, especially after her sacrifices to ensure Amy’s success. 

            No more.

            It was time for her to stop her child’s infantile need for independence once and for all.

            After a short period of time, she realized she would need help, hence calling that pervert’s mother.  The other woman was pious to the point of annoying, but she also sensed a woman who wouldn't tolerate premarital sex and whoring around with her children. 

            Carrie was confident that Mary would strike the blow in that relationship, leading her daughter back to where she belonged, at her mother’s side.

            She was still infuriated at her daughter’s insolent attitude during their last conversation.  Amy had the audacity to tell her to mind her own business and that she was an adult who could do what she wanted before being rude and hanging up on her.  However, she knew her daughter would never go long without talking to her and would apologize in a short while like she always did in the past.

            Amy not calling her the next day was new, but she still had confidence.  By the end of the day, she was furious.  Her daughter would respect her.

            Annoyed, she called the Cooper house.  Instead of Mary, she spoke to someone she assumed was Doctor Cooper’s grandmother.  To her shock, the woman would not assist her in tracking down her daughter, only that she would pass on the message.

            It was then she noticed her daughter did not call her back again within the hour. 

            Giving Amy one more chance, Carrie called again.  When she got the voice mail, she left what she determined would be her final voice mail and hung up.

            Making a decision, she reached on the end table for her laptop.  After a few clicks, she found what she was looking for, determined to put an end to her daughter’s insolence.

* * *

 

            Sheldon and Amy had their arms and legs wrapped around each other as they continued to make out.  He was able to get the cardigan off but was having issues with unbuttoning her blouse with one hand, which Amy assisted him with to his great relief. 

            Amy’s hand moved under his shirts and started caressing his back causing him to shiver.  When her nails gently grazed his skin as he opened her blouse, he moaned loudly.  When he saw only her bra on, the last remnants of the blood in his brain shot straight down to his groin. 

            “Where is your undershirt, Amy?” Sheldon groaned as his lips traveled on her collarbone and chest.

            Amy smiled.  “In a better place than on me.  As a scientist, I thought you would appreciate the easier access to the subject.  Complaining, Doctor Cooper?”

             _‘Oooohh good Lord she used my title again’_  He thought to himself as his lips and teeth grazed on top of her breast before undoing the snap, freeing her breasts to his delight.   After pulling her up long enough to remove the offending garment, he tossed it to the floor and returned her to the bunk.

            “Oh, never, Doctor Fowler.  As a scientist, I do appreciate the assistance that my colleague afforded me.  In the spirit of cooperation, I feel the need to return the favor.”

            Amy’s brain was quickly losing whatever blood remained at the husky tone her physicist was talking in.  “Oh, really?  Cooperation is key to a successful experiment.  What did you have in mind?”

            “This.” Sheldon said before he moved away and ripped both of his shirts off in quick succession before returning to his girlfriend.  Both groaned at the feeling of their skin comingling, creating a delicious heat.

            Amy almost lost her mind when her boyfriend moved his left hand to hers and intertwined their fingers before stretching their arms over her head.  His right hand moved to her breast while his lips moved to her other one and took it in her mouth before sucking greedily.

            Soon the couple was lost in each other, forgetting for a short time the events of the last few days.

* * *

 

            Forty-five minutes later, calls to UCLA and CalTech, along with Central Michigan University came back fruitless, to Carrie’s ire.

            She truly loved her daughter and only wanted the best for her, but Amy never appreciated the sacrifices she made.  Friends and a career only messed that up.

            Now it was imperative that she steer Amy away from the corrupting influence of that scientist and his friends.  Grabbing her purse, she pulled out her wallet and made a call.

            “American Airlines?  I need to book a flight to Galveston, Texas.  Yes, immediately.”

            Carrie waited for a moment but when she got a response she was not satisfied.  “I can’t get a direct flight until Thursday?  That is ridiculous.  Well, what the hell can you get me?”

            The older woman pursed her lips as she was losing patience.  “I would have a three hour layover there before I would even get into Houston?  That is ludicrous, but I guess I have to take it.”

            She gave her credit card information and waited.  “What do you mean, declined?  It’s an acceptable credit card.  Run it again!”  She waited.  “Fine, just a moment and I’ll get one you can’t mess up.”

            Putting the phone down, she went into the study and pulled a piece of paper out of her drawer before returning to the phone.

            “Here’s another number.  Don’t screw this one up.”  She waited for a moment after giving the updated information.  “Fine, thank you.”

            Carrie hung up the phone and after grabbing her cane before heading upstairs.  “Once I present my case to Mary, she’ll help his family understand what needs to be done.  If not, well, I can wield a mighty stick.”

            The woman knew she didn't look like much, but she could always turn on the meek charm when called for.  For a moment, she heard a recurring voice in her mind telling her that Amy was an adult who was smart enough to make good decisions.  It also said she was making a mistake and will someday push her daughter too far, but as before, she always ignored it as second guessing that she could not afford.

            Amy owed her after all the disappointment she gave for over a decade.

She was annoyed to use that credit card information for the flight, but the monthly check didn't come until Friday and she couldn't wait until then.  She just needed to remember to make the payment before it was noticed.

            “Amy will start appreciating my efforts on her behalf and that’s a fact.” Carrie said to herself as she pulled her suitcase out of her closet and started to pack.

            When done, she realized she was missing a vital piece of information.  Going back downstairs, she found her notebook and searched for what she was looking for.

* * *

 

           “You’re right…Sheldon is like Bones, but no way is Amy like Agent Booth .”

            Penny laughed as she felt the back of her head again, not used to the feeling on the back of her neck.  That morning, after Leonard went to work, she gathered her courage and cut her hair short.  While still in shock, she had to admit she loved it.  After a second, she turned back to her fiancé.

 “Not physically Leonard, but emotionally, she’s had her own experiences in life that she brought into her relationship with Sheldon, which held her back as well.  Thankfully, the Shamy are finally working their way back together.  I’m just hoping it won’t be as long as Booth and Bones took.”

            Penny and Leonard were hanging out in 4A watching the last episode of Season Six of  _Bones_ on Netflix. They were snuggled together with Leonard’s arm around her while hers was around his stomach.

            “So how do we knew they slept together in the last episode?” Leonard asked. 

            Penny looked her fiance with a  _‘Duh’_  face.  “We just do.  Now be quiet, this is the best part of the episode.”

            Before they could watch, Penny’s phone buzzed.  As she looked for it, she quickly turned to Leonard.  “Pause it!”

            “But you’ve seen this episode like twenty times.  You know what happens.”

            “Do I need to bring up Gollum and Lord of the Rings?” Penny asked as she found it under the couch. 

            Leonard was quiet before he held up the Roku remote.  “And we’re pausing.”

            Penny looked but lost the color in her face when she saw the caller.  Taking a deep breath, she answered the phone.  “Hello?  Good evening, Mrs. Fowler.”

            As soon as Leonard heard the name and Penny’s formal tone, he turned to his fiancée and watched her on the phone. 

            Penny rolled her eyes again as she listened to the other caller.  “No, Ma’am, I haven’t heard from Amy or Sheldon since I talked to them on Face Time yesterday, updating me on Meamaw’s recovery from her fall last week.”

            Leonard watched his fiancée lie.  A few hours ago, the two got a Skype call from Amy and Sheldon updating the couple on their plans with a request for secrecy, including from their other friends.  The couple didn't delve into why, but Leonard and Penny knew their best friends had their reasons for the request.  Unless there was a true emergency, he wasn't going to betray them.

            As for Penny, he didn't know what she and Amy talked about the night Sheldon left.  Since that night back in May, however, he saw that there was a new determination in his fiancée to be a better friend.  In the past, Penny would have blabbed to everyone in the group anyway and Amy’s mother with the right sob story.  This time, though, she was a stone. 

            “No, Mrs. Fowler, as I said, she hasn't checked in with me since yesterday, but I’m sure she will later.  She’s with Sheldon so I’m not worried.  Did you call his mother’s house in Texas?  You talked to Meamaw?  Oh, isn't she’s the nic--”

            Leonard could see Penny could barely get a word in edgewise as she merely rubbed her eyes in frustration.  “You want Mrs. Cooper’s address?  I don’t have that, Ma’am, but I know she lives in Galveston.  I've only seen her when she’s here in Pasadena.”

            Leonard could swear Penny was grinding her teeth as she continued to listen.  “Mrs. Fowler, Leonard’s not here now, but I don’t think he remembers the address since he’s only been there once or twice over the last ten years.” 

Penny’s eyes bugged out when she heard the woman’s latest request.  “No, Ma’am he can’t meet you in Texas.  He has a full time job at CalTech and he’s in the middle of a very important project at the moment.”

            Finally, Penny reached her limit.  “Mrs. Fowler, I don’t know Amy’s exact location at the moment.  I know she would have called Leonard and me immediately if there was an emergency.  If you left her a message, I’m sure she’ll get back to you when she can because she’s always really good about that.  Oh, someone’s at the door, so I have to go.  Always nice to talk to you.  Good bye.”

            Penny pushed to end the call and threw her phone into her chair in frustration.  “God what a fucking bitch!”

            “Penny, why was Mrs. Fowler asking about Amy, myself, and Texas?”

            Penny stomped back to the couch.  “That crazy woman is annoyed because Amy hasn't answered any of her calls today.  She wanted Mrs. Cooper’s address and when I said I didn't know it off hand besides the fact it’s in Galveston, she wanted you to meet her in Texas so the two of you can find Amy at their house.  She’s a nut job, Honey.”

            Leonard thought for a moment before he realized something.  “You don’t think—“

            Penny’s eyes bulged.  “Oh, she just might.”

             “We need to call Sheldon and Amy.” Leonard said as he reached for his phone.

            “Yes, we do.”  Penny found her phone and saw it was almost dead.  “Son of a bitch.  Can you call Sheldon, please?”

            “Sure.”  Leonard said before dialing his number from memory.

* * *

 

            As the train entered Missouri, the couple were getting ready for bed with Sheldon brushing his teeth in the bathroom compartment while Amy checked her phone.  He knew his mother called four times during the day, but he still couldn’t talk to her.  Maybe in a few days, but not now as the anger from her attitude to Amy and her stunt with her medication still seethed inside him.

            When done, his hand began to throb again, no doubt exacerbated by his earlier demonstration to his girlfriend of his dexterity as he became intimately acquainted with her awesome boobies earlier.  He looked into his toiletries bag for ibuprofen and saw there was none, but knew Amy had some.  Her penchant for preparedness only rivaled his own and it was something that turned him on.

            Knowing they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow, he used Kohlinar to calm himself down.  When ready, he came out of the cramped bathroom compartment.  “Amy, may I have some of your i—“ 

            Sheldon was silenced by the sight of his girlfriend pale as a ghost holding her phone while staring at the wall.  His stomach dropped to the floor as he saw her hands shaking as he quickly walked the two steps to her.  “Amy, what’s wrong?”

           Whatever trance she was in broke because she turned and gulped before smiling at her boyfriend.  “Nothing, Sheldon.”

           Suddenly, she began to babble.  “Are you done getting ready for bed?  I want to take a shower and brush my teeth.  Do you need anything for your hand?  I have some ibuprofen.  I’ll get it for you.”

           Sheldon grabbed her arm with his good hand.  “Amy, stop.  You’re shaking and you look like as pasty as Leonard usually does instead of the pleasant ivory hue you usually are.  What’s going on?”

           He knew he wasn't good at reading facial expressions, but he was certain he saw hesitance.  “Amy, tell me, please.”

           After a moment, Amy sat down still clutching her phone.  “W-while you were getting ready for bed, I was checking my messages to see if Penny or the girls called.  They didn't, but my mother left a message from when she called earlier.  In fact, she left seven messages.”

           Sheldon had a bad feeling, but he pressed forward.  “What did Mrs. Fowler have to say?”

           Amy was ashamed but was more afraid of Sheldon’s reaction to what her mother had to say about his family.  Looking into his eyes, she remembered the commitment they made in Texas.  Gathering her courage, she pushed a button on the phone until she found her voice mail messages and pushed a button.

_‘Honey, I’m worried about you.  You know I love you and I hate it when we fight.  Please return my call.’_

_‘Amy, this is your mother.  You haven’t called me in two days and I’m not very pleased considering you merely sent me an email stating you would be going to Texas.  Please call me back.’_

          _‘You  didn't  answer again.  You are screening my calls and I resent that.  You young lady need to get off your high horse and answer this phone.’_

_‘Amy, where are you that you can’t return my phone call?  It was rude of you to hang up on me last time we talked.  You will treat me with respect.  Stop screening my calls immediately!’_

_'_ _Amy, this is the fifth message I’m leaving you.  I do not appreciate being ignored nor the rudeness of Doctor Cooper’s family when I called their house in that cesspool called Texas.  You will return this call in a timely manner.  Do you understand?”_

             _‘Young lady, I know you are with that underachieving sexual deviant Sheldon Cooper.  I’ve told you to break up with him because he was no good, but you don’t listen.   You better not let him break your hymen because unmarried girls who do that are whores.  I raised you better than that.  I will expect a phone call within the hour.’_  

_‘Amelia Farrah Fowler, since you couldn’t extend the courtesy of returning my call, I will go to your friends and your employment until I get answers.  You will not disrespect me, young lady.  Goodbye.’_

            “I-I’m sorry, Sheldon.  You have a wonderful family.  Please don’t let my mother’s comments change how you feel about us.”

            Forgetting the pain in his hand, Sheldon merely pulled his girlfriend into a tight hug which Amy accepted.  “Short of you having a pumpkin latte with another man, I could never stop loving us.”

            After hearing his words, the physicist had a moment of jealousy, but pushed it down and brought his attention back to his girlfriend.

            “Pumpkin latte?” Amy asked before moving out of the embrace to face her boyfriend.  “What are you—“

            She started to giggle as she realized where his thoughts were.  “Sheldon Lee Cooper, you’re the only one who could make me laugh right now.” 

            Sheldon did his breathy laugh before becoming serious.  “I won’t anyone hurt you, Amy Farrah Fowler.  Just remember that soon, we’ll have a battle plan.”

            Amy got out of her pity party.  “You’re right and thank you.  She’s probably just worried about me because I’ve never gone this long without speaking to her.  I will check in tomorrow and be short and sweet.  I’m still in shock about what she did calling your mother.”

            She got up and scrounged in her purse before pulling out a bottle and taking four pills out before giving them to Sheldon along with a bottle of water from earlier.  “These are 200 milligrams each, so take all four.”

            “Thank you, Amy.” Sheldon said before popping the pills two at a time and chasing them with his beverage.

            “I’ll be out shortly” Amy said before giving Sheldon a quick kiss.

            When Amy entered the compartment, the physicist sat back as a wave of nausea came over him.  Needing to distract himself, he grabbed his phone and was surprised to see a message from Leonard.  He wondered why Amy didn’t tell him before he remembered that they put their phones on silent after their make out session. 

            He listened and the tone in his best friend’s voice concerned him enough that he immediately dialed.  “Leonard, what is going on?”

            As Sheldon listened to his best friend and Penny speak, the nausea in his stomach intensified by one hundred.  When they finished speaking, he jumped in.  “She called Meamaw?”

            Sheldon listened another minute before checking the time and saw the late hour.  “It’s too late to call.  I’ll email Meamaw.  She’s on the computer more often than my mother.”

            The physicist couldn't stop the snarky tone in his voice and wasn't surprised the two picked up on it so fast.  “Why does it matter who I get ahold of at the house?  Never you mind, Penny.  Nothing to talk about.”

            Sheldon exhaled as he listened on the line.  “No, no I’ll talk to her about it tomorrow.  That woman left seven rude messages on her voice mail and I think she’s had enough tonight.”

            Sheldon rolled his eyes.  “Yes, Leonard, I will let her know later, I promise.  Thank you for calling and thank Penny as well for keeping her mouth shut for the time being.  Hey, I have precedence of your fiancee’s gossipy nature.  Just tell her thank you an—Penny quit calling me Moon Pie!  Only Meamaw gets to do that.  Good night, Leonard and Penny.” 

            Amy came out a short time later and saw the pensive look on her boyfriend’s face.  “What’s wrong, Sheldon?  Is it your hand still?”

            He snapped out of his trance.  “Yes, but medication will make it better.  Oh, Leonard and Penny called from his phone because she let her phone go dead…typical.”

            “Anything interesting out of Pasadena?”

            Sheldon took a deep breath and prayed for a miracle to hold back his twitching as he lied to his girlfriend.  “No.  Just Leonard missing my presence as usual.  Ready for bed?”

            Amy was too distracted to notice Sheldon’s intense stiffness.  “Of course.”  She looked up and saw the other bunk.  “So who gets the top?”

            Sheldon’s eyes bugged out and Amy thought he was insulted at the question.  “Sorry, of course you will get the bottom bunk.”

            As Amy got up to climb, she felt a hand on her ankle.  Turning to the source, she looked at her boyfriend.  “Yes, Sheldon?”

            “Will you sleep down here with me? I’ve…well, I enjoyed sleeping with your earlier and I don’t think I’ll be able to fall asleep otherwise.”

            Amy smiled.  “Of course.”

            “Oh goodie!” Sheldon said as Amy crawled onto the bunk with him.  She immediately curled up next to him as he held her close before the two gave each other a gentle good night kiss.

            “Good night, Sheldon.”

            “Good night, Amy.”

            Sheldon got the light as the two laid down to sleep.  Unbeknownst to the other, each lied there awake with thoughts racing through their minds.

             _‘Will my mother drive Sheldon away for good one day?’_   Amy thought.

_'I hope I can protect her when the time comes.’_  Sheldon thought.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Long time no read, I know. Between my other stories, working more hours to cover missing people, and my 20 Year High School reunion last weekend, it's been cra cra! Real life is a bitch sometimes. Thank you for your patience and I hope it's worth the wait.
> 
> A special shout out to Hazelra7 for her wise counsel to this fried out author with this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own BBT, but Aug 11th can't come fast enough!

                Amy woke the next morning entwined in Sheldon’s arms.  She moved to get up, but then she saw his hair tousled and a hint of a smile on his face.   Mesmerized, she sat and watched him sleep as she thought about their last days. 

                 _‘He looks like a little kid.’_  Amy thought to herself.

                She was relieved to finally be off the emotional roller coaster ride they had been on for the last several weeks.  No, the last almost four years since he asked her to be his girlfriend.

                Her ever-changing plans for their relationship…his panic at his perfect world being upset with feelings and emotions.

                Her anger at Sheldon’s stubbornness for not turning himself upside down to be what she felt he needed to be …his frustration at always feeling like he was not measuring up to her standards.

                For the first time, she felt like they were almost at the same page.  She knew that without a doubt, sex…no, making love, was now a  _when_ , not an  _if_.  She knew it would be the first time for each of them, making it even more special. 

                After that first kiss from Sheldon on Valentine’s Day, she started writing  _Little House on the Prairie_  fanfiction as an outlet for her increasing sexual frustration.  After getting no relief with her M-rated Adam and Mary stories, she moved into Alternate Universe with  _Amelia and the Time Traveling Physicist_. She could make Cooper anything she wanted him to be, but she didn’t want anything but her Sweet Baboo.

                Would she like Sheldon to tell love stories of the cosmos to make her swoon like Raj can?  She used to, yes.

                Did she wish that her boyfriend would become a romance ninja like Leonard is with Penny?  At one time, yes.

                Was it a goal of hers to have a man who would sing a love song to her on the anniversary of their first date like Howard did with Bernadette? Until recently, yes.

                Now, she has a man who could do all three and of course do it even better.

                During their flight to Dallas, Sheldon explained the mating rituals of the koala.  Her favorite part was how the males would compete for the female’s attention through marking trees with their scent and in some cases, fighting another male for a female koala’s attention. 

                Raj’s story of Altair and Vega was moving, but it had nothing on Sheldon as his voice imparting scientific knowledge made her want to rip off her own panties and mount her boyfriend. 

                Sheldon may not shower her with flowers, but for Valentine’s Day last year, he made her his emergency contact.  He also told her that he missed her last year while he was in Texas for Noah’s birth, a feeling he didn’t have about his friends.

                She didn’t need a love song about their first date like Bernadette got.  Her man recently sent her a playlist of songs that told her what his words could not always do…tell her how much he loved and respected her.

                Marriage and a family had even crossed her mind as it was the end goal of her five year plan.  However, she knew that contrary to their plans at the beginning of their acquaintance, Sheldon would not want either.  While she did have moments she felt sad, she was pretty certain that she could live without them.  As long as she had her physicist and the Relationship Agreement, her life would be complete.

                Her thoughts were interrupted by a snort.  She laughed as she saw Sheldon turn over to his side.  His eyes opened slowly and smiled when he focused in on her.  “Good morning, Amy.”

                Amy smiled back.  “Good Morning, Sheldon.  Did you sleep okay with me here?”

                Sheldon frowned for a second.  He wasn’t the most in tune to facial expressions and tone, but even he recognized the insecure tone in the last part of her question.  “Of course I did.  I’m the one who asked you to lay in slumber with me and it was the best night’s sleep I have ever had.  Why did you ask me like that?”

                “What do you mean?” Amy said, years of instinct causing her to back away to avoid conflict. 

                “You asked me like it was a burden.  I can assure you it’s not.” Sheldon said before stopping her retreat.  “Why are you moving away from me?”

                “I’m just shifting my position on the bunk, Sheldon.”

                Sheldon noted she answered while looking at his nose, her tell that she was not being forthcoming.  “You’re looking at my nose, Doctor Fowler.  Now tell me.

                Amy hesitated, years of instinctual filtering of words moving her actions.  However, when she looked into her boyfriend’s eyes, she realized that honesty was the best policy.

                “I’m sorry, Sheldon.  It’s just, well…in the past when it came to emotions, relationships, and honesty, the wrong words would set you off and I didn’t want to make you leave again.”

                Sheldon was crestfallen, but knew she had precedence.   _‘I have to reassure her.’_  He thought to himself before pulling her closer. 

                “Amy, you’re right.  I was, well, a pain in the posterior during our relationship.  I skewered everything, including our Relationship Agreement to go in my favor because I was terrified of losing myself.  All of the feelings your presence brought up would upset me and I took it out on you.  You didn’t make me jump on a train to run away, I did because I hated change.  For that I can never be sorry enough.  Please forgive me.”

                Amy could see the pain on Sheldon’s face.  Knowing he was being sincere, she cuddled up closer to him.  “I will if you promise to let me know if you are feeling smothered.  I need to be able to trust you to do this, Sheldon.  I have years of walking around eggshells around your emotional state to overcome.”

                “As long as you promise to tell me when I am pushing you away.  I can’t lose you again, Amy.  When I came back to the house after our fight and you weren’t there…“ Sheldon said, his voice cracking slightly.

                “After our fight, I was scared I pushed  _you_  away for good, Sheldon.  I’ve lost too much in my life and…I don’t want to lose you, too.”

                Sheldon pulled her tightly into his arms to where Amy’s head rested on his heart.  “You won’t Amy Farrah Fowler.”

                “Just please be honest with me about everything, okay?  No surprises.”

                Suddenly, his phone call with Leonard popped into his mind.  He promised his best friend he’d tell her today what happened.  He was enjoying their moment, but Amy’s last words echoed through him. 

                “Amy, ummm, not to put a damper on the moment…”

                 _‘Damn it, I should have known.’_  Amy thought, all her pleasant thoughts of earlier erased as self-preservation kicked in.

                “Leonard and Penny called.  Your mother called them last night.”

                Her first feeling of guilt for doubting Sheldon turned to fear as he finished his sentence.  “M-my mother called Penny?”

                Sheldon dreaded what he had to say next.  “She also called my mother’s house.”

                Amy felt sick to her stomach as realization hit.  “Because I didn’t answer her calls last night.  She said she was going to call my friends and employment.  Oh God, what if she goes to Texas…”

                “Amy!”  Sheldon could see his girlfriend start to shut down.  When she didn’t respond, he spoke again in a firm voice.  “Amy Farrah Fowler!”

                He was relieved when she looked up.  “One time, I saw Penny kick a man approximately 2.7 times larger than her in the testicular area and that was just to get the stuff back he stole from me.  You think she’s going to let your mother push her around?”

                Sheldon was relieved when he saw her relax slightly with a small smile on her face.  “Besides, so what if she goes to Texas?  There are over 100 Mary Coopers in the Greater Houston area, which has a population of 6.18 million people. Even if she defies the odds and finds my mother and Meamaw after several days of searching, my grandmother, Marie Elizabeth Richardson Sheldon, is the toughest woman I know.  Even my father and brother were in fear of her.”  He sucked in his anger at the mention of his brother as he finished with a Sheldon Cooper breathless chuckle.

                Amy finally cracked as she started laughing hard.  “Sh-sh-sheldon Cooper.  You are the only one who could possibly make me laugh now!”

                “Well, I’m glad.  Now, don’t let what I told you ruin our time together.  Remember, we must present a united front after we get back home.  For now, though, let’s enjoy the last few hours we have on this awesome train.  Maybe we can sit with the conductor for a few minutes when he comes to a crossing.”

                Sheldon’s smile disappeared when looked at the clock.  “Oh crap, Amy!  It’s nine oh three.  The breakfast car will only be open for another fifty-seven minutes.  How did we sleep so late?”

                Amy raised her eyebrow.  “Well, a certain physicist kept me up late because he couldn’t get enough of my breasts.  I just figured his late night snack would be enough.”

                Amy was amused as she could see the wheels turning in Sheldon’s head before he realized what she meant, making his cheeks and ears redden.  Amy had another smart ass comment planned but her boyfriend’s embarrassment was too much as she started to laugh.

                Determined to get back on equal ground, he pushed his hysterical girlfriend towards the edge of the bunk.  “Chop chop, Doctor Fowler.  You’re wasting time when you should be performing morning ablutions.  Breakfast on a train waits for no man.”

                “Of course, Doctor Cooper.”  Amy suppressed a giggle at her boyfriend as she got up and ran into the bathroom.  He was growing up, but in some ways, he stayed the same.

* * *

 

                Two time zones west of Sheldon and Amy, a petite woman pulled into a parking spot at CalTech before walking into the front door of the Loeb Building.  She found the room listings and scanned carefully.  When she found what she was looking for, she moved to the elevator and headed up to the third floor.

                Yesterday, she tried talking reason to the head of her daughter’s department here, UCLA, and that Central Michigan place she was working at yesterday to no avail.  Her other attempts to obtain what she needed were rudely shut down.  In the end, she had no other choice but to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

 

                Penny walked into the Loeb Building’s side entrance with a tired smile.  She hated being out of bed this early, but she wasn’t coherent when Leonard kissed her before he left to work on his project ninety minutes earlier.  Hoping to get a few minutes with him, she picked up coffee and croissants to share with him.

                She also wanted to see him because today was her first day at her new job and she was nervous as hell.  Penny knew that she didn’t have the qualifications that most of the other drug reps had.  It was bad enough she got the job only because of a mutual fear of Bernadette that she shared with her new boss.  However, her microbiologist friend’s nagging for her to study for twelve hours daily before visiting Amy and on the plane ride home for her certification exam made her more afraid. 

                However, thanks to Amy’s support with the mental tricks she emailed a couple of weeks earlier and showed her while on their trip up north, she scored enough to pass and start shadowing a rep for her new route.

                Penny was about to open the stair doors when she heard her name called.  “Hey Raj.”

                “Did hell freeze over?” Raj asked jokingly.  “Someone is awake early this morning.”

                They both had a chuckle before Penny jokingly punched his arm, causing him to flinch.  “Whatever!  I just wanted to stop and see Leonard for a few minutes this morning.  He left at five thirty because he needed to use that CRAB thing.”

                Raj laughed again for a second.  “Sorry, Penny.  I think you mean the CRAY.”

                “CRAB, CRAY, whatever.  Want to walk with me?”

                “Sure.  I was going to talk to him later, but I’ll just see him before I let you two have your lovers’ breakfast.  Here let me take those for you.” Raj said as he took the drink carrier. 

                “Thank Raj.” Penny said as she entered the stair doors that the astrophysicist had opened for her.

                “So are we all still getting together at the Cheesecake Factory tonight?” Raj asked as they walked up the stairs.

                “As far as I know.  Maybe without Sheldon we should try someplace new, maybe like Thai tonight and Cheesecake on Friday?”

                “Sheldon would go nuts having Thai on Tuesday!” Raj said with a chuckle.  “Wonder where he’s going to eat dinner in Galveston tonight?”

                “He’s not in Galveston.  He and Amy—“   Penny’s eyes got large as she realized her faux pas.

                Raj turned to his friend.  “He and Amy?  They’re together?”

                Penny knew she couldn’t screw this up.  The less who knew that Sheldon and Amy went back to Michigan together, the more difficult it will be for Mrs. Fowler or anyone else to cause trouble.  “Well, Amy got a hold of him when she found out about his grandmother being sick.  I guess he asked her to come down there.  Meamaw is in Houston, so that’s probably where they are.”

                “What about her summer job in Michigan?”

                “I’m not sure.  Hey, we’re here.” Penny said, wanting to change the subject.

                Raj opened the door and both were surprised when they saw an older woman going through Leonard’s desk.

                “Excuse me, ma’am.  What are you doing here?”

                Carrie looked up to see a caramel skinned man holding a paper carrier with two beverages and a blonde woman with a bag. 

                Penny saw the woman and immediately recognized her.  “Excuse me, what are you doing going through Leonard’s desk?” 

                 “Penny, do you know this woman?”

                Penny answered before anyone else could speak.  “Raj, meet Amy’s mother, Carrie Fowler.  Mrs. Fowler, this is a friend of ours, Rajesh Koothrapalli.”

                Penny continued to stare down the other woman and spoke without missing a beat.  “She’s looking for Mrs. Cooper’s address in Texas, which I had explained to her last night that Leonard doesn’t have, nor do any of us.”

                The blonde stepped forward to Raj’s astonishment.  “Mrs. Fowler, I’m trying to be as respectful as I can, but you’ve gone too far.  Either leave now or we’ll call campus security.”

                Carrie started to speak, but then saw the clock and knew she had to get to the airport.  “Fine, young lady, but this isn’t over.  I will let my daughter know she is not to associate with you any longer.  You’ll regret your attitude today.”

                Penny rolled her eyes.  “I’m sure I will, ma’am.  Have a nice day.”

                Carrie said nothing as she stormed out of the laboratory, angry about her tête–à–tête with that Penny.  As it was, she barely have time to make her flight.  She would just have to find Mary’s house another way.

                In the lab, Raj watched the elder woman leave and got the chills.  “Penny, that’s Amy’s mother?  What a bitch.”

                The blonde turned to her Indian friend.  “Raj,  _‘bitch’_  is being kind.  I can’t imagine what Amy went through growing up with that head case.”

                Raj had a bad feeling as he gave the drink carrier with the coffees to the blonde.  “I would be careful, Penny.  She looks like a woman who means what she says.”

                Penny merely shook her head before putting the bag and one of the coffees on the desk.  Grabbing a napkin out of the bag, she snagged one of the pastries before taking the carrier with the coffee.  “What’s she going to do?  Make Amy stop being friends with me?  This isn’t high school anymore.  I’m not afraid of her, Raj, and you shouldn’t be either.  She’s just blowing smoke up our butts.”

                “I really hope so, Penny.”

                “Well, it looks like I’m not going to see my fiancé this morning.”  Penny said sadly before turning to her friend.  “Raj, thanks for being around so I didn’t kill Amy’s mother.  By the way, what did you want to ask Leonard?  Is it one of your space things?”

                Raj hunched his shoulders.  “No, I wanted to see if I could borrow Leonard’s video camera tonight.  I wanted to make a video for my girlfriend.”

                Penny smiled.  “Raj, for preventing me committing murder, you can borrow that camera for Cinnamon whenever you want.”

                Raj got a frustrated face.  “Really funny, Penny.”

                “Sorry, Raj.  Come on, let’s get going.”

                The two walked out the door before Raj shut it.  “Emily and I will see you tonight for dinner, correct?”

                Penny bit her tongue at the mention of Emily’s name.  “Of course.  See you later.”

                When the two separated, Penny walked to her car and got in.  She started to text her friend about her mother, but stopped.   _‘She doesn’t need all this on top of working things out with Sheldon.  Besides, there’s no way she’ll find her anyhow.’_

                Not wanting to upset Amy, Penny erased her message and typed a new one.

                 ** _Ames really miss u.  need u 2 keep me from killing Emily.  hope things r good w dr wackadoodle.  give him my luv :p_**

                Penny started her car before turning it off.  “Damn it, I have to!”

                She grabbed her phone and pushed the button for Amy before waiting, becoming frustrated to get the voice mail.  “Ames, it’s Penny.  Please call me as soon as possible.  It’s important.”

                She ended the call, started the car again, and left for her early meeting.

* * *

 

                Sheldon and Amy barely made it to the dining car in time for last call breakfast dining service.  Their train was delayed due to a repair that was completed in St. Louis during the night.  The couple were frustrated, but were relieved to know that they still had plenty of time to make their flight to their 3:00 PM flight to MBS Airport.

                They were enjoying their breakfast when Sheldon shocked his girlfriend.

                “Amy, can I come with you to your class tonight?”

                The bite of pancake that Amy had started chewing suddenly moved to the wrong hole, causing her to choke.   As she started drinking her water, Sheldon saw his girlfriend choking.  Quickly he jumped out of his seat and grabbed his girlfriend before putting her in the Heimlich position.

                “Sheldon—“

                “Amy, I’ll save you.”

                “Sheldon,” Amy said before a cough, “wait.”

                “Amy, I’ve been trained in the Heimlich maneuver as well as CPR.  I will save you, my cute little lump of wool!”

                Before she would have been forced to lose her breakfast, Amy grabbed his wrist with one hand while grabbing her water glass and drinking with the other.  When she recovered, she put the glass down.

                “Sheldon Cooper, let me go!  I’m fine, all right?  Some food just went down the wrong hole.”  Amy saw his crestfallen face.  “Thank you, though for trying to save me.”

                Sheldon grinned slightly.  “You’re welcome, but it’s my job as your boyfriend.  Remember Part Three in Section Four of the Relationship Agreement, Boo Boos and Ouchies?”

                Amy recited the clause from memory,  _“If the boyfriend or girlfriend falls attack to an incidence of choking, vomiting, or excrement of any bodily fluid due to illness, injury, or from the zombie apocalypse, the non-affected partner will immediately step in to minimize, if not stop the danger.”_

                The couple sat back down to their breakfast.  “Amy, you usually masticate Westchester University’s recommended average of thirty times per bite, but I noticed you only chewed once.  Why was that?”

                Amy was reluctant to admit her initial feelings, but when she saw Sheldon’s genuine worry, she knew she had to fess up.  “You surprised me, that’s all.”

                Sheldon looked at her confused.  “How?”

                The neurobiologist cringed at the thought of hurting her boyfriend’s feelings.  “You wanted to observe me teaching.”

                Sheldon crinkled his nose.  “Yes.  So?”

                “Well,” Amy said, “You’ve never wanted to watch me work before.”

                Sheldon pondered for a minute.  “Well, I want to now.  Is that a problem?”

                “No, but….” Amy said, unsure of how she wanted to word her response.

                “But, what Amy?”

                Amy realized she just needed to be blunt.  “In January when you came to my lecture at UCLA on my experimentation of fear reactions of capuchin monkeys you acted like I dragged you there against your will.  I barely had time to say thank you to the head of the Neuroscience department and two colleagues before you start carrying on about being late for Halo Night.  I don’t know what was worse, you doing that or when you embarrassed me in front of my colleagues in the cafeteria on my first day at CalTech.”

                Sheldon sat there for a moment as he remembered her presentation at UCLA.  He was annoyed about possibly missing Halo Night, but was over that when he listened to her speak.  He was so proud at that moment that she was his girlfriend.  He was riding that cloud until he saw her talking to three men he vaguely remembered from his previous visits.

                He saw her laughing with them before one touched her arm, which annoyed him enough.  However, when she reached to pick up something on the podium, he saw one scoundrel check out her posterior.  Furious, he moved to get her out of there quickly as to not give the wrong idea that she was available.

                It was the same that day in the cafeteria.  He introduced the idea of professionalism when Amy started her study at CalTech, which she agreed to.  However, he was secretly disappointed when she didn’t try to sneak a visit to his office on her first morning there.  The final straw was when she gave the group a greeting, but didn’t single him out.  Instead, she was laughing and enjoying herself at another table with other people, including another man.  It was not acceptable and he moved to make sure that the stick in the mud Doctor Gundersen understood his boundaries when it came to his woman.

                The lecture she gave him later that night felt worse than the switch his father took to him the time he took apart the television George Cooper kept out in the old granary that doubled as his ‘man cave’.  He was honest with her when he came by later to apologize, but that vulnerability annoyed him to the point he ruined what he now knew was a special moment for them with his comments.          

                 _“I don’t see anyone here banging on this door to put up with your nonsense.”_  Sheldon muttered quietly with guilt.

                “What?” Amy asked, concerned about the sad look on her boyfriend’s face.

                “I was an ass, but I turned it around on you because I didn’t like feeling vulnerable.” Sheldon responded.

                “Sheldon, what are you talking about?”

                The physicist inhaled.  “When you started your project at CalTech.  You brought up how I had humiliated you in front of your colleagues.  I go to apologize, but instead turned it around on you like a jackass because I didn’t like being vulnerable and afraid of what would happen if you didn’t talk to me again.  No wonder you almost died a few minutes ago when I asked to come observe instructing your class.”

                Amy felt bad for her reaction because he obviously was trying to do better.  “It’s okay, Sheldon.  Yes, if you want to come tonight, I would love that.”

                Sheldon smiled and Amy warmed when she saw teeth, a rarity.

* * *

 

                Ninety minutes later, Carrie was at her gate at LAX.

                “How do I find which Mary Cooper to go to in Galveston?” She muttered to herself.  After she pondered for a minute before a light bulb went off.  “It’s a long shot, but let me check to see if she filled any medications recently.  Good girl that she is she still uses CVS as I do.”

                She turned on her browser until she found what she was looking for.  “Amy, darling, what is your password?  Sheldon?”

                She typed it in and got  _‘invalid login’_.  “Let’s see.  How about his birthdate?  Damn, I don’t that cretin’s date of birth.  Let’s see, she loves monkeys.  Let’s try that.”

                She got another  _‘invalid login’_.  Carrie pondered for a few minutes before a smile crossed her face.  “Of course.  December…eight…1945.”

                After entering her late husband’s birth date, she waited and was rewarded with a record of Amy’s active prescriptions.  It was the last one that caught her eye.

                “Ortho Tri-Cyclen refilled at the CVS on 61st Street in Galveston, Texas.  Of course she filled those damn birth control pills!”

                Feeling her blood boil, she snooped through Amy’s records, clicking through different links.  She was so engrossed in what she was doing, she lost track of time until they announced it was time to board.  Quickly putting her stuff away, she got up and made sure her cane was visible so she could do early boarding.  When situated, she pulled her a map of Galveston and the list of Mary Coopers in the area.  Through process of elimination, she brought her list of several down to two possibilities.

                “Ah yes, so there are two Mary Coopers in Galveston.  I’ll get there and make that pervert’s mother see reason before I take my daughter home.  She won’t be compromised and I will be her top priority, not him and his rude and insolent friends.  Amelia owes me that after all the sacrifices I made for her.”

                Smiling satisfied, she settled back and listened to the flight attendant’s safety instructions.

* * *

 

                As much as Sheldon and Amy enjoyed the train, the couple were happy when the train arrived in Chicago thirty minutes ahead of schedule.  After grabbing a cab, the two made it to O’Hare Airport and quickly checked in their luggage before arriving at the security check.  Even with Amy’s previous history, they made very good time as they grabbed a quick lunch at  _America’s Dog_  before going to their gate.

                “That was not a Dallas Dog, Amy.  There’s no such thing.  I grew up in Texas.  If we wanted chili, we ate it, not put it on a bun with processed meat.  At least this time it didn’t have beans in it.”

                Amy sat down and started eating her hot dog.  “That’s why we got Philly Dogs, Sheldon.  Anything we wanted.”

                “But Amy—“

                “Sheldon, I need to eat this and touch up my lecture tonight.  Please let me do that.” Amy asked slightly exasperated.

                He grabbed his hot dog and held in his pout.  “Fine.”

                “Thank you.”

                Sheldon sat and ate before realizing that he only had one napkin, not the required three.  Getting up, he walked back over to the stand where they had the white napkins. 

                He grabbed two more and started to walk back when he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a petite woman with red hair and a cane looking at the departure times.  After panicking for a moment, common sense kicked in as he realized that he was in Chicago, not Pasadena.  Relaxed with the requisite number of napkins, he walked back to his seat.

                Amy saved her work with a sense of guilt.  It wasn’t Sheldon’s fault she was edgy from being late and for her mother’s actions.  If her boyfriend wasn’t that concerned about her maternal figure, then she would relax also.

                Getting her phone, she tried calling Penny again but got her voice mail, so she left another message. 

                “Bestie, this phone tag sucks.  I’m at O’Hare right now and we’re boarding soon so I won’t be able to answer until we land in Saginaw but my class starts at 6:30.  I guess we’ll track each other down at some point.  Later.”

                Amy hung up as she saw Sheldon come back with an apprehensive look before gingerly sitting next to her and start to eat his hot dog.

                “I’m sorry, Sheldon.  I didn’t mean to snap at you.  I’m just flustered at us cutting it close to my class tonight and what happened with my mother.”

                The physicist put his half eaten hot dog aside and turned to his girlfriend.  “Why?  You worked on the lecture while we were on the train—“

                “When you weren’t making out with me—“

                Sheldon looked exasperated at Amy.  “You are prepared for tonight, as you usually are Doctor Fowler.  In regard to your mother?  We will come up with that battle plan we talked about.  I’m delightful, so I’ll eventually win her over.”

                “I don’t know, Sheldon…”

                “Amy, as stated this morning, on the off chance she goes over to my mother’s, I’m not worried.  Mary Cooper could use a taste of her own nasty medicine after what she did to you.”

                Amy took his hand.  “You need to talk to Mary, Sheldon.”

                Sheldon looked away in a look of annoyance.  “I’ll talk to her when I feel like it.  What she did with your birth control pills was inexcusable.  Her taking Junior’s side….”  

                “Sheldon, I’m okay.”

                The physicist took her hand and held it tight.  “I know, Amy.  You’ll never know how sorry I am you had to go through that, but…”

                “But what, Sheldon?”

                Sheldon exhaled.  “Ever since Dad died, every time Junior does something wrong, Mom always protects him, like she’s overcompensating for something.  For what, I don’t know.”

                Amy had an epiphany.  “You said she always stood up for you with your father while Junior was closer to your late father.  Perhaps after Mr. Cooper died, your mother felt the need to make up for what may be construed as favoritism towards you by helping him.”

                “I don’t care why, Amy.  My brother violated you and she just…she…”

                Amy turned his face to look into his eyes.  “Sheldon, I handled it, but you were there for me when I needed you most.  Your Pop Pop would be very proud of you, just like I am.”

                “Really?”

                “Yes, Sheldon.  Really.” Amy finished before hearing a boarding call for their flight.  “Come on, it’s time for us to board.  The sooner we get there, the quicker I get to my class and then we can get your hand looked at.”

                They grabbed their items and got into line.  “Did you reach Penny yet?” Sheldon asked.

                “No.  It looks like she tried to call me back while we were going through the security line.  I hope it isn’t about my mother or an emergency.  Today was her first day at work.”

                Sheldon touched her shoulder.  “I’m sure it’s probably something to do with some idiot move she made with a doctor or that  _Bones_ television show you two like so much.  Besides those delightful Doctors Brennan, Hodgins, or Sweets, I don’t know of any other characters worth enjoying, even though they are all in inferior branches of science.”

                What was left unsaid was how he would sometimes watch it while on his train trip as one of many ways to feel closer to her.  He remembered a couple of instances of the girls and Bernadette watching and getting all mushy when that Agent Booth would come on. 

                He had his moments where he wondered if someone like Booth was what Amy really wanted, as the man seemed to fit the prototype of what women considered handsome.  After all, while he was tall and a genius, unlike the FBI agent he wasn’t good at sports, seen combat, or had any physical skills.  Also—

                “Sheldon?”  Amy interrupted his thoughts.  “The agent needs your boarding pass.” 

                “Oh, I apologize.” 

                After handing it to the agent, they walked through the tunnel to the plane, where they sat down.  He watched as Amy held on to her phone waiting for the return call from their friend.  When the announcement was made to turn off all devices, he saw the frustrated look on her face when she turned off her phone.

                “Amy, the time of the flight is one hour, ten minutes.  We’ll try Penny again when we land in Saginaw.”

                She set the phone in her carry-on bag.  “I know, Sheldon, but my bestie said to call her right away, but we keep missing each other.  First because we were at breakfast, then because we hit a dead zone.  What is she up to that she’s can’t answer the phone?”

* * *

 

                Penny finished her spiel to the gastroenterologist and was grateful for a break from her supervisor for the day.  After making the sale, she raced outside and called Amy again.  She was frustrated when it just went to her voice mail. 

                “Ugh!” the blonde said.  When she heard the beep, she started to speak.  “Ames, it’s me.  I—“

                When she looked up, she saw her supervising rep appear with a disapproving look before she crooked her finger.  Not wanting to leave a message in front of the woman, she hung up and put her phone away before walking back inside.

* * *

 

                At 4:20 PM, Sheldon and Amy get off the aircraft and exit into the airport and race to the luggage carousel.  When obtained, the two race to Amy’s car in the parking lot and throw their stuff in before getting in the front.

                “Now, Amy, remember the speed limit is—“

                He was interrupted by his girlfriend’s stare, which seemed to bore a hole in him.  “Sheldon Cooper, are you telling me how to drive?  Really?”

                Sheldon weighed the truth, but realized that it may deny him the pleasure of sucking on her awesome boobies later.  He thought about his answer before giving it.

                “No, Amy.”

                She smirked before starting the car.  “I didn’t think so, Sheldon.”

                The couple drove to the exit before turning onto Garfield Road to go back to Mount Pleasant.

* * *

 

                Carrie threw away her coffee cup before walking back to her gate at O’Hare Airport.  Her flight was delayed due to mechanical issues but should be boarding shortly for her flight to Texas.

                When she got to the gate, she turned on her laptop and researched cab companies at George Bush International Airport before planning her route.  She had two Mary Coopers to check out, but hoped that the first one was the one she needed. 

                She was still troubled earlier by the tall, skinny man she saw at the condiment stand.  For the split second she saw him, it reminded her of that miscreant Sheldon Cooper, but when she looked again, he was gone.

                Of course it wasn’t him.  They were back in Texas, where she was heading to collect her daughter and talk some sense into that religious zealot mother of her daughter’s boyfriend.  She had better things to do, but she needed Mary Cooper’s help.  She wasn’t crazy about dealing with that elderly woman she spoke with the night before, but she wasn’t worried.  Amy always came around in the past.  There was no reason why she wouldn’t do it this time.

                Content and confident, Carrie Fowler sat at her gate waiting for her flight to board.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the delay, but you all know how picky I am about my drafts. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. I hope to have JA's Chapter 6 out in the next week or two. This is going to be a long ride, so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own BBT but like to take them out to play sometimes.

               _‘My cute little lump of wool is a genius’_

                It was one of many thoughts Sheldon Cooper had as he sat in CMU’s Health Professional Building and watched his girlfriend instruct a class of twenty in the basics of neuroscience.

                All his life, anything that didn’t relate to physics was not an acceptable science.  Biology was only known for cutting up dead animals, cells, and other gross stuff…or so he thought.

                Rarely can someone surprise Sheldon Cooper, but Amy was the one person that could.

                Only Amy could make human body stuff as fascinating as physics.  What was that discipline called again that Amy brought up one day as an idea for a joint project?  Oh yes.

                 _Neurophysics._

                As Amy told him that night three years ago, neurophysics was the science of the application of the laws of physics to biological phenomena with relation to the brain and spinal cord.  A perfect union of neurobiology and physics and a study that was starting to get notice.

                She happened to find an April 2004 edition of Physics World while waiting to speak with her department chair earlier in the week.  In it was an article of how some physicists were applying their skills to neuroscience in new projects.  She was fascinated and did research before their date night in her apartment.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

                 _‘The possibilities are endless, Sheldon.  My knowledge of the brain commingled with your brilliant theories of physics could change the way the scientific world studies things.  This article was from 2004, but my research indicated that neurophysics is a growing field.  Something we discover could put us on the cover of Neuron or even Physics Today. What do you think?’_

_Sheldon had one thought on his mind.  ‘DANGER! DANGER!’_

_Knowing he had to nip this in the bud, he spoke quickly.  ‘I guess it’s something to think about, Amy, but I don’t know how my brilliance in physics would legitimize neurobiology and a study of our combined fields..’_

                Ignoring the disappointment on Amy’s face, he immediately went back to eating his dinner of Spaghetti with Hot Dogs, grateful to dodge another bullet.  Biology was yucky and had no place in physics.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

                Looking back, he was ashamed of his callous response.  He had to admit that the subject was intriguing.  However, fear that the amalgamation of their fields could make him vulnerable to the seductive charms of his girlfriend made him blow off her idea as a waste of time. 

                Now, a joint project with his vixen was something to consider for the future.  With their shared genius, they would rule science. 

               Coming back to reality, he sat mesmerized at the very back row of the lecture hall and watched his girlfriend instruct underclassmen on  _Ohm’s Law._   He never knew that this physics staple was part of Amy’s world of brains and other squishy things.

                One would think he would know since he was in a boy/girl relationship with a leading researcher in the discipline, but he did not.  Not because he didn’t understand, but because he never thought to ask, or felt compelled to.

                As he listened to his neurobiologist extol how the virtues of  _voltage_ and _currents_  related to the nervous system, he understood what a fool he was then. 

                Just as he reached this revelation, he discovered that something else was paying attention to Amy’s lecture at a very inconvenient time.

                 _‘Damn it!’_  he thought to himself _.  ‘Not now!’_

Most of his life, he succeeded to banish inconvenience of hormones from his life because it would get in the way of solving the world’s mysteries.  However, once he met Amy, they snuck up on him before he had a chance to stop it. 

                Because of her, Kohlinar as an escape became a waste of time.

                Since their first kiss, he would have naughty thoughts whenever his girlfriend lectured him.  Most times he was sitting, so he was able to excuse himself to a private place where he could have a Kohlinar session.

                If he was in a rush, he would think about things like Kripke or a football game to calm himself down.

                His third option of resort, to his shame, was when he would be mean to Amy to protect himself.

                His biggest trigger was how she extolled knowledge, particularly scientific.  His own brain was the keeper of vast groups of information.  However, when Amy demonstrated her own scientific cognizance in that smoky alto voice, the dirty feelings he had threatened to explode inside of him.  When that seductive tone spoke of neurons, atoms, or science in general, good Lord did it turn him on.

                Suddenly, he was brought back to reality by the discomfort in his trousers.  Needing to relieve the situation, he pictured the  _Victoria’s Secret_  catalog that Penny got right before he left with the stick thin models who needed to eat a cheeseburger. 

                For a moment, there was relief before all the girls on the cover turned into Amy with her generous curves.  Getting harder, Sheldon knew he had to get the big guns out.

                Closing his eyes, he recalled Penny dancing in his kitchen in only one of Leonard’s shirts singing some loud, annoying country song. 

                Almost immediately, his genital problem relaxed itself.  His relief turned into fear as he realized that he hadn’t been paying attention.  Like the Flash, he turned back to Amy.

                “…and that is  _Ohm’s Law_  as it applies to neuroscience.  It is a main part of the passive properties of the neuron.  It is vital to understand this concept in order to understand how the neurons operate in our bodies, in particularly, the brain.”

                Amy looked at the clock and noted it was 8:25 PM.  She was not one to deprive a student of a quality education by ending class five minutes early.  Maybe for the first one, though, she could make an exception.

                Turning off her red laser pointer, she turned to the students.  If they were like her classes at Harvard, half would be gone by the end of the six weeks. 

                “Remember to read the material listed in your syllabus and have your research groups organized by next class.  See you next week.”

                Sheldon watched as most of the students left the lecture room while three hung around.  As the physicist made his way down to the podium, he observed a man and woman thanking her before the two turned around and left.  He watched the remaining man step closer and talk to Amy.  As he got closer, his blood boiled as he heard their conversation.

                “…my stepfather is related to Herbert and Grace Dow.  It’s his foundation that helped get this building built.”

                “Yes, I am aware of their foundation, as are many scientists.  This relationship affects me how?” Amy replied in a monotone.

                The young man was taken aback with her response.  “Well, because I have some contacts that would be, well, beneficial to you, Ms. Fowler.”

                Amy exhaled in boredom.  “That’s Doctor Fowler to you, as I stated in the beginning of the lecture.  It is also what is listed along with Doctor Stephan Thomas as your instructors on top of your syllabus.  However, go on.”

                “Well, I was fascinated by your lecture on  _Oma’s Law_ —“

                “That’s  _Ohm’s Law_  and you’re trying my patience.  Can we please speed this obvious attempt to kiss my buttocks along, please?”

                The man was taken aback as he figured this mousy woman would love the attention he’s giving her.  “I’m not trying to butter you up, Doctor Fowler.  I find you fascinating.”

                He watched as Amy’s face remained frozen before suddenly smiling.  ‘ _Bingo!’_ he thought.  “Well, judging by that smile, how about we continue this conver—“

                 “I am ready to go whenever you are.  I want to go to that restaurant you told me about on the ride here.”  Sheldon said as he looked the underclassman up and down with a sneer before looking at Amy with an instant smile. 

                Amy grinned.  “Of course.  I’ll be just a minute.” 

                She turned back to the student.  “I don’t wish to continue this conversation anywhere with someone who can’t tell the difference between scientific principle and the German word for  _grandmother_.”

                “Huh?” The man replied confused.

                 “Oh, there must be an excess amount of cerumen in your ears, so I’ll speak louder and slowly.   I…don’t…want…to…waste my time…with…you…any longer…tonight…because…you…bore…me.”

                “Hey!” The student said, feeling insulted.  “I’m not stupid!”

                Amy held back her laughter as she continued.  “Well, you obviously need an anal cranialectomy then because you need to pay attention.”

                “An anal crane what?”

                  Amy continued speaking.  “Your pathetic attempts to charm me fell flat.  I’m not interested in empty flattery to make me so besotted with you that I’ll let you pass without effort.  Doctor Thomas won’t either when he takes over this class.”

                The student stood straight.  “Nobody has ever spoken to me—“

                Amy didn’t let him finish as she pointed out a smirking Sheldon.  “Now, I have plans for dinner and fascinating conversation with this tall drink of Texan water here, who also happens to be a world-renowned theoretical physicist.  I suggest you pay attention in this class, because in my experience, when someone has to use a relative’s name to get ahead he or she is obviously over-compensating for something missing.”

                “You will be hearing from the head of—“

                “Furthermore, I don’t make it a habit to give partial credit to people who take more time coming up with pathetic pickup lines than studying.”

                The last vestiges of Sheldon’s jealousy evolved into pride as he bit his lip to keep from laughing at the wannabe Lothario’s mouth dropped in shock.    _‘I love when she brings troglodytes down to their own level.’_

                Amy put away her laptop, closed the bag, and slung it over her shoulder.  “See you next week.”

                Sheldon held his hand out to his girlfriend, who took it gladly before they walked away from a young man with steam coming out of his ears.

                “Amy, I have to say, the way you eviscerated that brainless Casanova was brilliant.” Sheldon said.

                The neurobiologist turned back with a smile.  “Of course.  I just hate people who doesn’t appreciate the beauty of an education in the sciences.

                On a high, Amy squeezed his good hand before stopping and turning to Sheldon.  “Now, I promised you a dinner in an old train depot.  Let’s go.  I haven’t eaten since Chicago.”

                “Yes, Ma’am.” Sheldon said as the couple walked out to her car.

* * *

 

                An hour later, the two were enjoying a dinner downtown at nearby Mountain Town Station.

                “Oh, Amy this place is perfect!  Penny could have taken a few lessons from the service people here.  They even remembered the barbecue sauce on the side that I requested with the Brisket Melt.” Sheldon said as he carefully ate with his left hand as his right was now turning a few shades of purple around his knuckles.

                Amy looked up from her Cashew Chicken with a smile.  When Stephan told her about this place _,_ she instantly knew that this was a place for Sheldon.  At the time though, that thought led to more sadness.  Now, she was glad to share another new experience with her physicist.

                “Next door at the park where the water fall is, used to be a mini zoo.”

                Sheldon looked up in shock.  “Used to be?  Why the heck would they put in some water and a bunch of rocks to replace a zoo?  That is, well, stupid.”

                Amy nodded in sympathy as she worked on the final bites of her dinner.  “Well, no place is perfect.” 

                Sheldon was about to continue speaking when he was distracted by a drop of sauce sitting on her lip.  His brain failed him as all his thought processes focused that one spot and how he would give anything to kick it clean with his tongue. 

                His girlfriend looked up and was momentarily stunned by Sheldon’s expression.  If she didn’t know any better, she could have sworn he wanted to eat her up.  Suddenly, the restaurant got very warm as she felt her cheeks redden.

                Sheldon sat transfixed as he watched her flushed face.  Suddenly, he had not so pure thoughts of throwing everything on the floor and taking her on the wooden booth table. 

                “Sheldon?”  Amy said as she became wary of the look in her physicist’s eyes.  “Sheldon, look there’s Stephen Hawking!”

                That broke his stupor as he moved his head all over.  “What? Where?”

                “No, Sheldon.  He’s not here.”

                Sheldon grumbled.  “That’s wasn’t very nice, Amy. Why would you do that?”

                Amy inhaled trying to get her courage up.  “Because you were staring at me like…well…”

                ‘ _Oh Lord, she realized that I’m a pervert!’_  Sheldon thought to himself.  “I was not, Doctor Fowler.  I was merely—“

                “Like how Mr. Darcy would look at Elizabeth.  It made me, well, feel…”

                 _‘She doesn’t look like she’s going to sic the monkeys on me’_  Sheldon pondered.  “Feel like…”

                “Like I’m almost as attractive as Penny and Bernadette.”

                Sheldon’s fuzzy feeling in his stomach turned to bile as his girlfriend’s words sunk in.  “Amy Farrah Fowler, that has to be the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard come out of your brilliant mouth!”

                “No, it’s not—“

                Sheldon’s spine straightened and his eyes got darker before he lowered his voice.  “Yes it is.  There never has been, nor will ever be a girl as beautiful as you, inside and out.  I never want to hear senseless crap like that from you again.  Is that understood?”

                Amy’s mouth dropped for a second before she crossed her legs tightly in sudden arousal.  “Sheldon—“

                “Is that understood?” He asked again in a lower register, sending shivers down her spine.

                “Y-yes, Sheldon.”

                The two stared for a moment before Amy had to break the spell.  Needing to cool off, she cocked her head towards Nelson Park.  “It’s a nice night, Sheldon.  Want to take a walk by the river before we go back to Stephan’s?”

                Sheldon looked outside.  It was almost dark, but not as muggy as it was at the college due to the river nearby.  Perhaps a walk would be nice.  He could at least explore the small park and try to determine why the city government would do something as asinine as replace a zoo.

                “Sure.  I need to take some ibuprofen first.”

                Amy got into her purse and gave him four 200 mg of the medication.  “Since I’m temporarily employed at CMU, I can use the campus medical clinic.  We have a 9:00 AM appointment tomorrow.  If x-rays are needed, they will send us to a place nearby.”

                Sheldon looked at his hand before taking the pain reliever with his bottle of root beer.  Most days, he would be whining about the pain in his dominant hand.  However, when he looked at it, he remembered that while angry about what Junior did, he was able to come through for his girlfriend.

                He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t realize Amy was talking to him.  “W-what?  Did you say something?”

                “Yes, I had asked you if you were ready to go for that walk.”

                “Of course.”

                Before Amy could get her wallet out of her purse, Sheldon whipped his out before he pulled out money and put it on the table.  He got up and took Amy’s hand, guiding her out of the booth before heading past the brewery store at breakneck speed.

                “Sheldon, that’s a thirty percent tip.” Amy exclaimed as they went out the entrance.

                He turned to her with a wry grin as they.  “What can I say?  I had a waiter who didn’t mess up my order and I like things in threes.”

                Amy was loving this take charge Sheldon.  She could only reply with, “Hoo….”

                “Hoo is right, Vixen.” Sheldon replied as they walked the Broadway Street Bridge over the Chippewa River to Nelson Park.

* * *

 

                Twenty minutes later, the couple exited the park heading to their car.

                “That was a nice walk, Sheldon.”

                 “I will admit that it is a nice place to go through, but why would a waterfall be put in to replace the charming sight of deer and other wonderful animals.  Of course, from what you say, there were no koalas, but deer are nice.”

                Amy looped her arm around her boyfriend’s.  “I know, but the waterfall did have a statue for the bear that lived there.  It’s where Steve and Janis got married.  It’s a beautiful spot.  Come on.”

                Sheldon screwed his face before conceding.  “Okay, fine…it’s nice, but why on earth is there a cemetery next door?”

                “That, Doctor Cooper, I don’t know.”

                Suddenly, Amy’s phone buzzed.  She read the message and internally debated before making her decision.  There would be complications, though.  Gathering her courage, she started to speak.

                “So, Mount Pleasant isn’t bad, huh?”

                Sheldon pondered for a minute.  “No, not really.  College town, trains occasionally go through here, and it has a comic shop.  Acceptable.”

                Amy’s anxiety went down a hair.  “I’m glad Sheldon that you think so.”

                Something in her voice didn’t seem right to Sheldon.  Turning to Amy, he asked, “What’s wrong?”

                Annoyed he figured it out so quickly, she made an excuse.  “Nothing, Sheldon.”

                “Don’t lie to me, Amy.  Why are you curious as to my thoughts of this town?  It’s not like we’re going to move here.”

                Her resulting silence brought on more anxiety.  “Amy, we’re going back to California, aren’t we?”

                Bracing herself, she started to speak.  “Yes, Sheldon, but as much as I know you want to go home, I have to stay here until Stephan gets back from Virginia.”

                “Yes, next Wednesday, right?”

                Amy exhaled.  “He just sent me a text letting me know he is considering staying another four weeks.”

                Sheldon was not liking this turn of events.  “He let you know when we were on the train that he was coming home next week.  We’re supposed to go home together, Amy.  We have a life in Pasadena, California, not Mount Pleasant, Michigan!”

                Amy felt her temper rise as the couple got to the car.  “Yes, Sheldon, but I’ve already told the head of Neuroscience that I would free for another few weeks if Stephan needed it.”

                “That was last Thursday before your friend Stephan told us he was coming back!  We’ve already purchased tickets to return home.  If he stays four more weeks, it’s almost August!”

                Amy couldn’t hear Sheldon’s frustrations over her own.  “He’s mourning the death of his wife, so he’ll come home when he’s ready, Sheldon.  If he needs me to change my plans, then I will.”

                Sheldon stood at the passenger side.  “No, Amy, we need to go back home to CalTech.  I’m sorry his wife died, but why should we put our lives on hold so he can hide in Virginia?  You were only supposed to sub for him until next week, which he agreed to!”

                “Yes, but things change, Sheldon.  If I can’t go back with you right away, deal with it!”  Amy saw him stare at the ground before turning around.  “Sheldon!  Get in the car.  I’m tired and I want to go home.”

                Sheldon’s inner Texan was flared up.  “No, I’m walking back!”

                “Whatever, Sheldon.  I’m leaving.”

                Her patience pushed to the end by her long day, Amy got in, started the car, and drove out of the parking lot leaving her boyfriend behind.  As she got to Washington Street to turn right, she got a text. 

                 ** _How do I get home?_**

She considered for a moment leaving him there, but knew she couldn’t do it.  Looking over the town square, she observed the Isabella County Sheriff’s Department and debated.  Making up her mind, she pulled a quick U-turn in the intersection before driving back the half block back.

                 _“Amy, one must always drive according to traffic laws.”_  She said in a mocking voice.  “Well, traffic laws can suck an egg, Mother!”

                Pulling in, she saw Sheldon standing alone on the sidewalk.  Her momentary lapse of whimsy hardened back to her anger for his selfishness as she pulled up to her boyfriend. 

                Getting into the car, he put on his seat belt.  “Thank you, Amy.”

                Answering with silence, the two completed the short drive back to Stephan’s house.  They unloaded the car they didn’t have time to do when they arrived back earlier.  After locking the door, the tension could be cut with a knife as Amy led Sheldon down a hallway to a closed door.  She opened it and turned on the light.

                “Here’s your room.  Your bathroom is the next door on the right.”  Amy said.  “Bath towels are in--”

                “—the hall closet.  I remember from last week.”  Sheldon said in an irritated tone.

                “Of course you would.  My mistake.  I’ll be on the other side of the hall.”

                “Fine, Doctor Fowler.”  Sheldon said before straightening his spine.  “Good night.”

                “Good night, Doctor Cooper.” Amy replied in a similar tone.

                Both turned on their heels and walked apart from each other.  Sheldon the few steps into his room and slamming the door and Amy down the hall to her room before mimicking her boyfriend’s action.

* * *

 

                Ninety minutes later, Sheldon attempted to relax in his normal position in the middle of the queen sized bed.  For the last hour, he has attempted to go to sleep to no avail.

                He even tried that fetal position that he slept so well with on the train, but the left side didn’t work.  The right side was a failure as he accidentally bumped his hand on the night stand.  The sweet pain relief he had disappeared as he grabbed his hand.  “Ouchie!”

                 _‘I need to work outside of the box to start my sleeping cycle.’_ He thought for a moment. _‘Wait, I know!’_

                Sheldon closed his eyes and counted the Fibonacci sequence in his head.  When that didn’t work, he named  _Pi_ to one hundred digits.

                Getting desperate, he recited the entire dialogue of  _Star Trek II: Wrath of Khan._ After all that though, he was right back where he was.

                Thinking he needed an outside breeze to counter the coolness of the central air, he opened the window.  However, it was for naught as the occasional car driving by didn’t lull him to sleep.  Closing the window in frustration, he got back into bed.

                As a last resort, he even tried sleeping on his stomach, with and without a pillow to support his abdomen.  Unfortunately, that only reminded him of dreams he’d had over the years of Amy’s soft curves underneath him while they did naughty things in his bed.

                Facing the fact he wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon, he turned on the bedside lamp and sat up in bed to ponder his dilemma.

                 _‘Why can’t I sleep?’_  He thought to himself.   _‘Yes, the night is ucky and hot, but the air conditioning has kept that at bay.  Even though we’re fighting, Amy was thoughtful enough to turn the central air to a perfect 72 degrees for me.  The bed is one that I can change the comfort level to match my bed at home.’_

                Then he knew.

                Amy wasn’t there.

                He wasn’t exaggerating when he said that he had the best night’s sleep ever last night on the train.  As much as he loved locomotives, sleep on one was not something that came easy, even to a train lover like himself.

                He went over their fight in his head and realized that he broke his promise to put her first more often.  She was helping a friend whose wife was now deceased.  Yes, he changed his mind about coming home next week, but if it was Amy that he lost, could he come back to work in two weeks?

                Sheldon suddenly felt a shiver throughout his body.  To lose his Amy is not a possibility to consider…ever.

                When he recovered, he stared at the ceiling as he contemplated his options.

                Amy was dressed in a nightgown that went to her knees as she laid in bed under the comforter, chilly from the central air.  With her room being the closest to it, she got the coolest temperature out of all the rooms in the house.  While she should have been comfortable and protected from the eighty degree weather outside, she wasn’t.  Deciding she didn’t want to be an Eskimo during June in Michigan, she opened the bedroom window for the heated air to counteract the coolness of the room.

                After about ten minutes, she was comfy enough to kick off the blanket, covering herself with the sheet.

                A short time later, even the perfect room temperature failed her as she laid in bed with her back to the door.  Frustrated, she laid back as the day’s events came back to her, leading up to their argument at the restaurant.

                She was sad about their fight, which she knew now was really stupid.  She did offer to stay a couple extra weeks originally when she got the news about Janis.  However, Stephan emailed her a few days ago stating that he was okay to come home to finish the semester as he was only in Virginia to finish off details about his late wife’s estate and confirmed his plans while they were on the train heading north.

                While she wanted to be a good friend, she had already made arrangements to head back.  She knew that she had her own life to lead in California…with Sheldon.

                Was Sheldon right?  Was Stephan just hiding away from reality? 

                Earlier today, she was excited to go home after the class next week.  So why did she get all pissy with Sheldon when he brought that up earlier?  Why would the thought of going home with her boyfriend cause that?

                For a moment, old fears about Sheldon running came to play, but she pushed them aside as nothing more than ridiculous thoughts.  He promised her he wasn’t running away ever again.  At some point, for their relationship to survive, she had to trust that.

                At that thought, a chill ran down her spine as something else came to her.

                 _‘Really?’_  she thought.   _‘I’m almost 32 years old and an adult.  If I can contemplate sexual intercourse with my boyfriend, I can handle that…I can damn it!’_

However, doubts ebbed at that confidence.  That’s when she realized what went wrong tonight.  Maybe it wasn’t just Stephan who was hiding from reality.

                Maybe, just maybe she was too.

Before she could think any further, she felt a dip in her bed and a long arm around her waist pulling her closer.  Feeling the heat on her back, it could only be one person.

                “You couldn’t sleep?”

                “No.”

                “The window is open.  Any cars that drive by could keep you awake.”

                “I’m aware of that.”

                “But it’s colder than your room.  I know you like the temperature around 72 degrees for optimal sleep before your REM cycle starts.”

                “Well, with our conjoined body heat and the opened window, it will cancel out the chilliness of the room.”

                “But—“

                “Woman, are you trying to get rid of me?”

                Amy smiled at Sheldon’s exasperation.  “No.”

                “Good.” Sheldon replied as he held Amy a little closer.  “Why was it so cold in here earlier?  I’m approximating 67 degrees.”

                “I set the temperature low to ensure that it would be around what you needed to help you sleep.  Because this room has the largest vent, it will colder this side of the hall.”  Amy said.  After a moment to consider, she had a realization.  “Sheldon, how did you know it was cold in here?”

                “Ummmm….”

                “Sheldon!  Were you outside my door?”

                The physicist knew the jig was up.  “Yes.”

                “How long?”

                “A while.”

                “Why?”

                “Because I couldn’t sleep.”

                “Why couldn’t you sleep?” Amy asked, wondering if he was thinking the same things she was.  “Was it the room?”

                Sheldon waited for a moment to answer.  “No, the adjustable bed was perfect.  The room temperature was just like in Pasadena.  I had the optimal sleeping conditions like at home.  However, I couldn’t sleep.”

                “Why?”

                Sheldon simply spoke the truth.  “I missed you.”

                Amy’s eyes bulged.  “Y-you did?”

                “Everything was perfect to obtain my needed eight hours of sleep.  However, something was missing…you.  Doctor Fowler, I fear my sleep cycle will never be optimal again unless I’m lying next to you.”

                The couple laid together in silence before Sheldon spoke again.  “I don’t like it when we fight.  I get scared.”

                Amy smiled and gently caressed his arm.  “I don’t either.  I get scared, too.”

                He waited for a second before speaking.  “I apologize for my immature reaction earlier and for acting like a feminine hygiene product.  You did make a promise and you should honor it.”

                Amy smiled at Sheldon’s admission before making one of her own.  “You weren’t a douche, I promise.  As for the promise I made, I agree I did offer to stay another two or three weeks tops when I got the news.  However, Stephan emailed me already stating he was coming home Wednesday night.  We are entitled to go home, Sheldon.  We have to go back home to reality at some point.”

                “Yes, but as I was lying in bed, I realized something, Amy.”

                “What, Sheldon?”

                “I realized that perhaps…you are afraid to come home.  I should have been more sensitive to that.  Is it because of your mother’s reaction?”

                Amy knew honesty was the best policy, but didn’t want to rock the boat.  However, she didn’t want to outright lie to Sheldon, either.  She decided a compromise was in order.

                “Yes.”

                “Why?”

                Turning around in the dark, she made out the silhouette of her boyfriend from the moonlight outside as she looked at him.  “She’s gone after my friends…my workplace…your family.  I’m afraid she’s not going to stop until she gets the confrontation she’s looking for.  I’m afraid that when I face her, I’m going to chicken out or that she will try to hurt us somehow, Sheldon.  I mean, what if she decides to confront your relatives in Texas?”

                Even Sheldon could hear the fear in her voice.  “Amy, I’m not worried.  I can’t believe your mother would be stupid enough to try and fight with my mother.  She has to realize how petty she will look.  Of course, my mother didn’t think about that before stealing your birth control pills.”

                “Sheldon—“

                “No, Amy.  I’m not worried about your mother, or mine for that matter.  I’m tired of being afraid of reality…of loving you.  I’m not having it.  You shouldn’t either.”

                Amy thought for a minute.  “Are you going to talk to your mother?”

                “When I’m good and ready.  I’m still so…furious with her, Amy.  She acts all pious, but she fornicates with her boyfriend outside of marriage on the couch.  I don’t think I can sit on that piece of furniture ever again.”

                “I’m sure Penny and Leonard have done it on your couch, Sheldon.”

                “Silence, woman!  I’m on a roll.”

                Amy smiled.  “Of course.  Continue.”

                “Thank you.  As I was saying, my mother has always lectured us on how to behave and how we should serve a non-existing deity.  With her, though she ignores what she tells us,  but chastises us about doing it even though right now, we aren’t.”

                Sheldon inhaled before continuing.  “To make things worse, she always takes care of Junior, even taking his side when he molested you.  If that was Missy or I, she would have taken the switch to us.  I’m tired of her lecturing on accepting the consequences of your mistakes but always cleaning up after my drunken idiot brother.  I think I can speak for my sister when I say she feels the same way.”

                “She’s your mother, Sheldon.”

                “I know, but…I’m not ready now, Amy.  If I have to choose, I choose you.  End of story.  As for your mother, do you really think she’s jeopardize her relationship with you just to be right?”

                “I hope not.  I don’t want her to make your family hate me.”

                “My family loves you, Amy.  Besides, Meamaw isn’t one to back away from a fight.  It will be okay, all right?”

                Amy exhaled before deciding to relax.  “Okay, Sheldon.”

                “I won’t let anyone hurt you again.  I’ve done that enough.”  He thought for a moment.  “If you need to stay here for another two, three, or even the entire five weeks, then I’ll stay with you.”

                “What about your debate on what research you should do?”

                “Who says I can’t do that here?  Mount Pleasant has a comic book shop, awesome restaurant with trains, and what looks like to be an acceptable campus library.  I did research and they have public transportation so I can get around.  This town is much smaller than Pasadena and there’s no Cheesecake Factory, but we can make do.”

                Amy smiled before caressing Sheldon’s cheek in the dark.  “Thank you.”

                “You’re welcome.  Now, come here Vixen.”  Sheldon said as he took her in his arms so she was lying with her head on his chest on his left side.  “The clock says it’s after eleven o’clock.  You’re keeping me from my REM sleep.”

                “Well, we can’t have that, can we, Doctor Cooper.”

                “Certainly not, Doctor Fowler.”

                Both relieved at making up and the reassuring words of the other, they closed their eyes to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 

                Mary Cooper laid in bed after waking up again while Ron slept peacefully. She knew why she was awake.

                Her children.

                Coming home yesterday to that note from Sheldon drove home the fact that she went too far.  Not only did she act disgracefully to her son’s brain science girlfriend, she may have alienated her youngest son forever.

                Earlier this morning, Missy canceled the plans they had to go to Houston today.  When her mother inquired why, her daughter didn’t hesitate to let her know that she was still angry and embarrassed about her mother’s behavior during the family dinner.

                To top it all off, Junior once again did one of his disappearing acts at the hospital. 

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

                 _On the way to meet Ron and her son at the Emergency Room, she decided that Sheldon was right.  After her husband died, she always held her twins to a higher standard than Junior.  Because of that, she had jeopardized her relationship with her other two children.  When they got back to Ron’s, she would put her foot down._

_No longer would she cover his butt when he got in trouble._

                 _Several hours later_ ,  _she was in the cubicle with him when his cell phone went off.  Knowing they had a long wait before they got their discharge instructions, she got a cup of coffee and rehearsed the speech she had in her mind to give him later._

_When she came back to his cubicle, she was surprised to see it was empty.  When she asked a nurse, all she could be told was he signed himself out.  Her other questions could not be answered because of those HIPAA laws things she always signed at her doctor’s office and he didn’t her access to his records._

_It wasn’t the first time, but after stopping at every bar and hangout she knew, Mary called the police anyway.  They told her that she had to wait 48 hours before filing a report.  Because they were friends with Ron and were familiar with Junior’s antics, the deputies were more patient with Mary that with anyone else in that situation.  Realizing there was nothing more she could do, she went home and broke down as the events of the last several days finally hit her with a bang._

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

                It shamed her that secretly she harbored deep resentments of her oldest child.  After all, while she and George loved each other fiercely, it was Junior’s impending arrival that got them married.  It was Junior that George connected more with, the one he bonded with while she turned her focus to church and their youngest son.

                After her husband died, her years of guilt from favoring Sheldon, along with turning a blind eye to George’s influence on Junior made her decide to protect her eldest as he got older. 

                However, instead of showing Junior that she loved him, it taught him that no matter what did, his mother would clean up his mess and would never have to face the consequences of his actions.  That, Mary knew now, would have to change as he was thirty eight years old.

                The same age as his father when he died.

                The last time he took off, he didn’t surface until two weeks later in Houston.  This time, she was afraid that this disappearance could be his last.

                She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard loud knocking on her front door.  Ron instantly woke up.  “Wha—“

                When she heard it a second time, she knew it was someone at the door.  Looking at her clock, it was almost eleven.  She was perplexed at who would be here at this time of night.

                “Who the hell would be banging on a door this time of night?” Ron said before he heard a third set of knocks.  “The damn lights are off.”

                “I don’t know, but I need to answer it before it wakes up Mom.” Mary replied.

                “I’ll come with you.” Ron said while he was getting up and putting on his robe.

                As the two came downstairs, the knocking progressed to pounding as they were met by Meamaw.  “Who the hell is here this time of night?”

                “Mom, this could be about Junior.  Just go back to bed.” Mary said, but was interrupted by her mother.

                “I’m awake now.  I want to see who was so rude to wake us all up.”

                Mary shuffled to the living room before turning on the light.  When she opened the door, she was greeted not by someone drunk or the police, but a single figure.

                “May I help you, Ma’am?” Mary asked.

                The woman took a step forward past Mary, her cane barely missing Ron’s foot.  “Hello Mary, my name is Carrie Fowler.  I want to talk to my daughter now, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Thanks to all on the BBT Forum who nominated this story for several awards. It is very appreciated.


End file.
